I want you to stay
by Ladybug1123
Summary: My first story EVER! Yay! It is in continuation to the last episode of the show. Hope Ya'll like it! I do not own any characters or names!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone! This is my first story ever so please bear with me!

I've been reading so many of your stories so I thought I would write one.

I do not own any of the characters or anything else.

I hope ya'll like it! It takes place after the last episode.

Loren and Eddie are on the Plane on the way to Loren's concert.

Loren's Thoughts: As I sit here and look at him, I cannot believe how lucky I am to have him in my life. As he sleeps on my lap I caress the cuts on the side of his face. I cannot believe anyone would ever want to hurt him. It makes me sick to think of ever losing him again. I love his so much.

(Eddie wakes up and looks up at Loren)

Loren: Hey Sleepy head!

Eddie: Hello Beautiful.

*Loren Smiles at Eddie*

Loren: Did you sleep okay?

Eddie: Better than I have slept in a few weeks.

Loren: Good. *Puts her head down*

Eddie: *lifting her head* what's wrong lo?

Loren: I'm fine. I am just glad to have you back.

Eddie: Believe me I am glad to be back.

Loren: I love you

Eddie: I love you so much more.

Loren: I'm not going to rush you but you know I am here to listen when you are ready to talk about what happened right?

Eddie: yeah I know

Loren: Just promise me one thing?

Eddie: And what would that be?

Loren: I get to be the first person you tell?

Eddie: Of course Lo. I Love you.

Loren: *Kisses him* Back at you handsome.

(Eddie sits up and looks at Loren)

Loren: *notices Eddie* What?

Eddie: Nothing.

Loren: Eddie?

Eddie: It's nothing babe I just cannot believe how beautiful you are.

Loren: *Blushes* Why are you so sweet?

Eddie: I have to do something to keep you happy.

Loren: Eddie I am happy with you. And I always will be.

Eddie: *Kisses her passionately*

The plane lands at the airport. Eddie grabs Loren's hand before they exit the plane. They walk out and the crowd waiting for them erupts in applause for them. Loren's mouth drops open in shock of all the people waiting for her. Eddie notices Loren's reaction and whispers in her ear. "You deserve this."

Eddie takes her hand in his and they go to sign autographs and take pictures with their fans. After about an hour Jake and Kelly escort them over to the Limo.

Inside of the Limo.

Loren: Can you believe all of those people showed up to see us?

Eddie: Lo, they weren't there to see us they were there to see you. *He smiles at her*

Loren: I love the confidence you have in me.

Eddie: *Smiling at Loren* Someday you will have the same confidence in yourself as I have in you.

Loren: Only if I have you by my side.

Eddie: There is no place I would rather be.

Loren: *Leans in and gives Eddie a passionate kiss*

Driver: Mr. Duran we have arrived at the hotel.

Eddie: Thank You

They get out of the car and go inside to check into their rooms.

(Eddie and max are roomed together, Nora and Loren are roomed together, and Jake and Kelly are roomed together.)

Loren and Nora's Suite:

Loren walks into the suite and her jaw drops in amazement. Their suite is so beautiful. She explores the suite and sits her bags down in her room. She then hears a knock, but it isn't coming from the main door. She looks around and sees where it is coming from. She finds a side door in the living room. She opens the door to find Max and Eddie smiling at her. She looks at them with a puzzled face.

Loren: Hey Guys?

Eddie: we have adjoined rooms.* Smiling at Loren*

Loren: I see that * Laughing at Eddie's excitement.

Eddie: Can we come in?

Loren: Oh yes, I'm sorry. Max, my mom is in the kitchen making lunch.

Max: Okay, thank you sweetie. *Kisses her cheek*

Loren: You're Welcome

Eddie: *Staring at Loren*

Loren: *Notices Eddie* What?

Eddie: Nothing, It's just that my dad seems to really love you.

Loren: Yeah?

Eddie: Yeah, I've never seen him warm up to someone that fast.

Loren: well he is like a dad to me. I love him

Eddie: I'm glad and maybe one day he will be a dad to you

Loren: * Sarcastically* Mhmm

Eddie: *Laughs*

Loren: How long do you think I have until Kelly comes?

Eddie: About 20 minutes

Loren: * Sad Face* But I just want to stay here and cuddle with you.

Eddie: Me too. But my wonderful, beautiful, rock star girlfriend has a concert to rock tonight.

Loren: * Sarcastically* Eddie are you cheating on me with a rock star?

Eddie: *Staring in amazement at Loren* I cannot believe how modest you are. You have so much talent and you do not even see it.

Loren: *Smiles shyly*

Eddie: *Leans in and kisses her*

(Kelly knocks loudly on the door)

Loren: Come in!

Kelly: Loren, you ready?

Loren: Yeah, let's get started.

(Loren kisses Eddie and heads into her bedroom to start getting ready for her concert.)

Eddie goes and gets ready in his and Max's suite.

Nora and Max are fixing lunch. Max is just staring at Nora in awe.

Nora: What are you staring at?

Max: You

Nora: *Blushes*

Max: How did I get so lucky to have you and Loren in my life?

Nora: You are pretty lucky to have us Tate girls in your life.

Max: That I am. *Kisses Nora on the cheek*

Back to Loren's Room

Loren is lost in thought as the stylists do her hair and make-up. She specifically told Kelly she wanted to look like Loren Tate tonight not what Kelly had been trying to make her. Loren's hair was curled and her make-up was done light and natural. Loren was now off to pick out her wardrobe options. Loren had to pick and outfit to wear on the red carpet then two outfits for her concert. Loren picked her outfits and changed in to her red carpet outfit. She was wearing white skinny jeans with a pale pink high-low tank top and nude heels. She looked in the mirror and was pleased with what she saw.

Loren walked out of her bedroom and went to get Max and Nora's opinion.

(Loren walked into the Kitchen)

Loren: Do I look okay?

(Max and Nora turn around and they both stare at her)

Loren: Do I look that bad?

Max: Oh sweetie you look gorgeous.

Nora: Honey, you look absolutely beautiful.

Loren: *Blushes* Thanks guys. I Love you.

Max: *Kisses her cheek* I Love you too. I guess I better go get ready. See you in a little bit.

Nora: I love you too. And I better get ready too or we are going to be late.

Loren: Okay, I am going to find Eddie.

Nora: Okay sweetie. I think he is out on the patio.

(Loren walks out onto the patio and puts her hand over Eddie's eyes.)

Loren: Guess who?

Eddie: Hmm… the Grinch?

Loren: No, it is your girlfriend silly.

Eddie: *Turns around and sees Loren* Wow

Loren: What?

Eddie: Lo, you look amazing!

Loren: *Drops her head to hide her blushing*

Eddie: *Pulls her head up and looks into her eyes* Loren, you are beautiful and talented I wish you would believe me.

Loren: I do believe you. And thank you; you look pretty good yourself. *She kisses him*

Kelly and Jake walk in

Kelly: Okay Loren, Eddie you two ready?

Loren: Yeah, let's do this!

Eddie: I agree. Let's go!

They walk down and get into the Limo.

In the car.

Eddie: *Looking at Loren* you nervous?

Loren: Surprisingly no, as long as I have you by my side.

Eddie: *Squeezing her hand* Then you will never have to be nervous.

Loren: *Kisses him with love and passion*

Loren breaks the kiss and looks over at Jake and Kelly.

Loren: Jake is everything set up?

Jake: Yes, everything is fine

Loren: Okay thank you Jake.

Eddie: What are you talking about?

Loren: It is a surprise.

Kelly: Okay we're here. Loren, Jake and I will get out first; then Eddie and you. Okay?

Loren: Got it! Let's get this show in the road!

They all chuckle and begin to get out of the car.

Eddie gives Loren his hand and helps her out of the car. When the crowd sees them they break out into loud cheers.

Loren and Eddie get their pictures taken and sign autographs before entering the arena. They then head to Loren's dressing room.

Kelly comes in to get Loren ready once again.

Kelly: Okay lovebirds. Eddie you need to leave so Loren can change and warm up a little.

Eddie: Okay. *Looks at Loren* you're going to be great. I love you.

Loren: *Kisses Eddie quickly* I love you too

Kelly makes Loren change into her first outfit for the stage. Loren is wearing a black tight fitting dress with red heels. Simple yet classy. Loren fixes her make-up and goes to find her family.

Loren finds them all sitting together.

Loren: Hey guys !

Nora: Hey sweetie!

Max: Hey, you look beautiful as always.

Loren: Thank you both!

Loren walks over and sits on Eddie's lap.

Eddie: You nervous yet?

Loren: Not really.

Max: Good you have no reason to be nervous. Everyone you love is here to support you.

Loren: Yeah, Everyone but Mel, Ian, and Adam.

Eddie: Hey lo, turn around.

Loren turns around confused until she sees Mel, Ian, and Adam walking back stage. Loren gets up and runs as fast as she can into their awaiting arms.

Loren: How did you guys get here?

Mel: Your wonderful rock star flew us down.

Loren: *Looks at Eddie* Thank you so much!

Eddie: Anything for my girl!

Kelly: I hate to break up this love fest but Loren you are on in five minutes.

Loren: Thanks Kelly. Oh and Kelly can I talk to you for a minute.

They leave Eddie and walk to the side of the stage.

Kelly: What did you need?

Loren: I arranged for me to sing two of my new songs. I know I didn't clear it with you but I wanted it to be a surprise. I just wanted to warn you. I know it is risky but I am so passionate about these songs and I want to share them with the world.

Kelly: Okay, I'm not happy about it but I see how passionate you are. Just please rock them and make everyone fall in love with them.

Loren: Thanks Kelly! I will do my best!

Loren walks back over to Eddie.

Eddie: What was that about?

Loren: Nothing I just had to talk to her about my set.

Eddie: Okay babe.

Kelly: Loren, you have two minutes.

Loren: Okay, Thanks Kelly.

Eddie: *Looks at Loren* you'll do great! Rock it like I know you can! I love you!

Loren: I Love you too!

Loren walks onto the stage and the crowd erupts in loud cheers.

Loren: How is everybody doing tonight? Well I am going to start this concert off with my very first song that everyone knows. This is "Mars."

Loren then begins to sing.

They tell me it's nice this time of year  
A down on earth

But my heads been in the clouds, I'm acting weird  
I'm lost for words

Falling like the stars, I'm falling fast and hard  
For something out of reach

I could be there but you wouldn't see me  
Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream, oh

Why does it feel so far  
Close enough to touch but you're looking through me  
In the same room, a smile away feels miles from where you are  
Might as well be mars

Never been bound by gravity  
But I am now

You have made a human out of me  
And pulled me down

Falling like the stars, I'm falling fast and hard  
For something I can't reach

I could be there but you wouldn't see me  
Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream, oh

Why does it feel so far  
Close enough to touch but you're looking through me  
In the same room a smile away feels miles from where you are  
Might as well be mars

Oh, might as well be mars

Might as well be another galaxy  
Calling long distance from a star

I could be there but you wouldn't see me  
Hover in the air like I'm just daydream, oh

Why does it feel so far

Close enough to touch but you're looking through me  
In the same room a smile away feels miles from where you are  
Might as well be mars  
Might as well be mars  
Might as well be mars

Loren: Okay now this is a new song for a very special man, whom I love so much! Eddie this is for you.

(Loren looks to Eddie then nods towards Jake who starts the slideshow that Loren put together of her and Eddie.)

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

_[Chorus:]_  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it OK  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

_[Chorus]_ When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it OK  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do, I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me, yeah

_[Chorus]_ When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it OK  
I miss you.

Loren looks to the side of the stage for Eddie but he is not there. She feels strong arms wrap around her torso and she automatically knows that it is Eddie. She turns around and notices the tears in his eyes. He hugs her tightly and kisses her with such passion that it leaves her breathless.

Loren: Alright guys. I will be back in five minutes to finish my set with one more bug surprise!

Loren and Eddie exit the stage and are surrounded by their family hugging them.

Nora is in tears as she hugs Loren. Mel gives Loren the biggest hug and tells her how proud she is. Loren is then rushed into the dressing room to change into her next outfit. She changes into a light blue sun dress with white wedges.

She walks out hugs her family and Eddie and walks back onto the stage.

Loren: Okay guys I'm back! For this song I will need some help from someone special. Eddie will you please come here?

Eddie walks out on stage looking confused.

Loren: Okay we will be singing Eddie's new song "One Day at a time"

The crowd cheers as Loren tells Eddie that he will be playing Piano and singing harmonies.

Then, they begin to sing.

They say two wrongs are never right, but nothings final  
A thousand thoughts a million fears, and still a smile  
When you run to fast to never see, the colors of every  
memory  
Slow down the world live another day

[Chorus]  
I remember how it used to be  
Out there chasing cars and broken dreams  
I told myself "Don't look back this is your life."  
Someday I'm going to fall in love for the first time

I remember every piece of me  
Oh everything was perfect and complete  
So I'm going to take it one day at a time, one day at a  
time

[Instrumental]

I wouldn't change a single thing, that I believed in  
A second chance of circumstance, is all I needed  
What seemed to fit wasn't meant to be, so I'm keeping  
every memory  
Slow down the world live another day

[Chorus]_  
_I remember how it used to be  
Out there chasing cars and broken dreams  
I told myself "Don't look back this is your life."  
Someday I'm going to fall in love for the first time

I remember every piece of me  
Oh everything was perfect and complete  
So I'm going to take it one day at a time, one day at a  
time

Ultraviolet record highs and lows  
Oh It's easier to stop and let it go

I remember how it used to be  
Out there chasing cars and broken dreams

So I remember how it used to be  
Out there chasing cars and broken dreams  
I told myself "Don't look back this is your life."  
Someday I'm going to fall in love for the first time

I remember every piece of me  
Oh everything was perfect and complete  
so I'm going toke it one day at a time, one day at a  
time.

As they finish singing Eddie kisses Loren and walks off of the stage.

Loren: Okay this next song is dear to my heart. I wrote this for my dad.

Loren looked over at her family who were looking at her confused.

Then Loren began to sing.

(Because of you by Kelly Clarkson)

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

When Loren finished singing she looked at her family who were all in tears at this point.

Loren: Thank you guys for coming out! I hope to see you all again! I love you guys!

Loren walked off stage and ran straight into Nora's awaiting arms.

Nora: Honey, that song was so beautiful. I am so proud of the woman you have become.

Loren: * Wiping away her tears* Thank you mom. I love you!

Max: Loren that was the most beautiful song I have ever heard.

Loren: Thanks max, I love you.

Loren turned around and ran into Eddies arms. He hugged her tightly until she parted from him and kissed him with so much passion he felt weak at the knees.

*Please Review. If you like it I will continue but if not I won't*


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everyone! I received good reviews so I will continue to write! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

I know this is shorter but I will try and post another chapter later tonight!

Setting: Loren just finished singing. She hugged her family and Eddie.

Loren was now changing in her dressing room. Meanwhile, outside of her dressing room her family was talking about how great she did.

Nora: Can you believe my baby is all grown up?

Mel: I know, just yesterday I was telling her she was going to be a rock star and here we are.

Nora: *Smiling* I am so proud of my baby girl.

Mel: Trust me Mama Tate we all are very proud of her.

Eddie: She did so great. She is going to be a huge star!

Mel: Calm down rock star

Eddie: * Looking at Mel* So will you Ms. Sanders! You are an incredible photographer and videographer!

Mel: * Blushing* Thanks rock star. So, where is little miss rock star?

Eddie: I think she is in her dressing room

Mel: Okay I will go and find her.

*Mel leaves Eddie, Nora, and Max *

Nora: Eddie…

Eddie: Yes Nora?

Nora: Thank you.

Eddie: For what? I did not do anything?

Nora: Yes, yes you did. You made my little girls dreams come true.

Eddie: Nora, she did that all on her own.

Nora: That may be, but you gave her the confidence to go through with it all.

Eddie: Yeah, but you gave her everything else.

Nora: Would you just accept my thank you. *Laughing at Eddie*

Eddie: * Sarcastically* I'm sorry Nora; you are very welcome!

Nora: *Laughing* You and Loren are so alike. Neither one of you will accept a thank you.

Eddie: That is why I love her so much!

Nora: * Laughing* You better!

Max: Yeah, because if you let Loren go I don't know if I can ever forgive you. *Laughing*

Eddie: Thanks pop. I see who you love more.

Max: * Chuckles at Eddie*

In Loren's Dressing Room:

Mel: *Knocking on the door* Loren Tate! Let me in!

Loren: Coming!

(Opens the door for Mel)

Mel: Hey there rock star!

Loren: Hey Mel!

Mel: So you were amazing out there!

Loren: Thanks Mel, but I was not that good

Mel: Lo, are you kidding me right now?

Loren: Yeah, I know I am awesome. *Chuckling at Mel*

Mel: You better! So what are you and the rock star going to do this evening?

Loren: Mel it is like 11:30 at night

Mel: So?

Loren: I plan on eating and going to bed, I am exhausted!

Mel: What? You are not going to spend time with your man?

Loren: Well yeah I am going to dinner with him.

Mel: Lo, he just got back.

Loren: Mel I know. I'm just scared that he will something more from me and I am not ready yet.

Mel: You know he will not pressure you to do anything

Loren: yeah I just don't want to disappoint him

Mel: I don't think that is possible

Loren: Maybe

Mel: Okay well I am going with Ian and Adam. They want to go catch a movie and some dinner.

Loren: Okay have fun!

Mel: Will do! Love you Lo!

Loren: I love you too Mel!

*Mel leaves the room as eddie walks in*

Eddie: Hey beautiful!

Loren: Hey handsome!

Eddie: You ready?

Loren: Yes, I'm starving!

Eddie: *chuckles and kisses her sweetly*

They get into the car and head to get some food. Loren sits and wonders what Eddie is thinking about.

Loren: * Looking at Eddie* what are you thinking about?

Eddie: You.

Loren: What about me?

Eddie: Just how much I love you.

Loren: Awe you're so sweet. I love you too!

Eddie: *pulls Loren in close and kisses her cheek*

Loren: So what do you want to do tonight?

Eddie: Hmm… How about we just go back to the hotel and watch some movies with mom and Pops?

Loren: Did you just call my mom, mom?

Eddie: *Embarrassed* Yeah

Loren: Eddie its okay, it's really cute actually.

Eddie: well she is like a mom to me.

Loren: I know just like Max is like a dad to me.

*Eddie kisses Loren gently*

Then, they arrive at the hotel.

Loren: I thought we were going to get food?

Eddie: *Laughing at her* We are I ordered take-out it is waiting for us in your suite.

Loren: *Kisses Eddie* You're the best! You know that right?

Eddie: Yeah, yeah. I know I'm an awesome boyfriend.

Loren: *Playfully* I don't know about that.

Eddie: *Laughing* Really now?

Loren takes off running to her hotel suite with Eddie chasing after her. He finally catches her and throws her over his shoulder as he takes off running to her room. Loren screams in protest but he ignores her. Once they get to the room and unlock the door he lays Loren on the couch and begins to tickle her. Max and Nora walk in with the food and see their kids in an intense tickle fight.

Nora: Alright you two. Break it up.

Loren: * Sarcastically* Yeah rock star get off!

Eddie: *Laughing at her* don't blame me you brought this on yourself!

Loren: Yeah, yeah. Mom is that our food?

Nora: Yes

Loren: Oh thank goodness! I'm so hungry!

Max: Me too!

They all sit down and eat. Nora and Max have been exchanging embarrassing stories of Eddie and Loren for the past hour. Loren and Eddie sat across from each other laughing at the embarrassing stories.

Loren: Okay mom and Max can we stop with the embarrassing stories? My stomach hurts from laughing so much.

Nora: Okay what do you two want to do?

Loren: We can watch a movie?

Nora: Okay sounds good

Max: What movie?

Eddie: *Whispering to Max* Knowing them a chick flick.

Loren: *Hearing Eddie* actually we are going to watch Friday Night Lights.

Eddie: * Smiles at her* I love that movie

They all sit down and watch the movie. Before it is even halfway through Loren is asleep on Eddies lap. Max and Nora agree to let Eddie stay with Loren. Max and Nora go back to Max and Eddie's suite to sleep. Eddie is still watching the movie when Loren wakes up.

Eddie: Have a nice nap?

Loren: *Ignoring his question* I don't even remember falling asleep.

Eddie: You have only been asleep for like half an hour.

Loren: I'm sorry I fell asleep. I was just so tired.

Eddie: Babe, don't worry about it. I know that you are tired.

Loren: * Kisses his sweetly* Where are mom and Max?

Eddie: Oh they went to be in our suite. They said I can stay over her with you.

Loren: Good because I didn't want you to leave.

Eddie: Me either.

Loren: So what do you want to do?

Eddie: hmm… how about this. *Kisses Loren Passionately*

Loren: *Pulls away after a few minutes*

Eddie: You okay?

Loren: Yeah, I'm just not ready yet.

Eddie: It's okay. I will wait as long as it takes.

Loren: *Kisses him* Okay shall we go to bed then? Since it is almost morning?

Eddie: *Laughing* Yeah, I didn't realize it was that late

They went to bed. However, Loren could not sleep. She had too many thoughts running through her mind. She gets up and heads to the piano in the living room. She starts to write down lyrics in her book and play the piano.


	3. Chapter 3

I was originally going to post this chapter later tonight but then it started to rain. So my game got cancelled! Therefore, I'm writing this.

Previous: Loren couldn't sleep and walked out to the piano.

Loren is working on her song she has almost all of the lyrics done. She is finding the right chords to go with her lyrics. She hums it through a few times. Then she starts to sing it. (Once In a Lifetime - Landon Austin).

Loren:

A summer rain is passing over

And it feels like a dream

I could run and look for shelter

but you hold onto me

I'm under your skies

I'm caught in your eyes

Don't you know you stop the room

and all that I can see is you

I'm standing where the lightning strikes

I know this doesn't happen twice

You must be my once in a lifetime, in a lifetime

You must be my once in a lifetime

There's so much that I have told you

But it's all in my head

Ask me anything you want to

Cause the answer is yes

I'll spend my whole life

Just being caught up in your eyes

Don't you know you stop the room

and all that I can see is you

I'm standing where the lightning strikes

I know this doesn't happen twice

You must be my once in a lifetime, in a lifetime

You must be my once in a lifetime

So before the storm is passed

I just want to ask

Can we make this moment last?

So before the storm is passed

I just want to ask

Can we make this moment last?

Don't you know you stop the room

and all that I can see is you

I'm standing where the lightning strikes

I know this doesn't happen twice

You must be my once in a lifetime, in a lifetime

You must be my once in a lifetime

Loren has finished her song and begins to get ready for the day. Loren orders her and Eddie breakfast then hops in the shower. When Loren is finished she gets dressed and puts on her make- up. She then straightens her hair. Once she is finished getting ready Loren walks into the dining room and sets the small table. By the time she is finished Eddie stumbles into the dining room.

Loren: Good morning sleepy head!

Eddie: Good Morning. *Kisses her cheek* couldn't sleep?

Loren: Nope, but I have got a lot accomplished so far this morning

Eddie: Like what?

Loren: *Smiling at him* First, I wrote a new song. Then, I got cleaned up and ordered us breakfast. I also finished packing my bag so we can fly home later.

Eddie: Wow, wait a new song?

Loren: Yeah

Eddie: *Smiles at Loren* Can I hear it?

Loren: Of course but you have to eat first

Eddie: Deal

Loren and Eddie sit down and eat their breakfast. Once they are finished Eddie helps Loren clean up the mess.

Eddie: Can I hear the song now?

Loren: Yes, my very impatient rock star! * Kisses him sweetly*

Loren: Follow me

Loren leads Eddie over to the piano. He sits beside her as she begins to play.

A summer rain is passing over

And it feels like a dream

I could run and look for shelter

but you hold onto me

I'm under your skies

I'm caught in your eyes

Don't you know you stop the room

and all that I can see is you

I'm standing where the lightning strikes

I know this doesn't happen twice

You must be my once in a lifetime, in a lifetime

You must be my once in a lifetime

There's so much that I have told you

But it's all in my head

Ask me anything you want to

Cause the answer is yes

I'll spend my whole life

Just being caught up in your eyes

Don't you know you stop the room

and all that I can see is you

I'm standing where the lightning strikes

I know this doesn't happen twice

You must be my once in a lifetime, in a lifetime

You must be my once in a lifetime

So before the storm is passed

I just want to ask

Can we make this moment last?

So before the storm is passed

I just want to ask

Can we make this moment last?

Don't you know you stop the room

and all that I can see is you

I'm standing where the lightning strikes

I know this doesn't happen twice

You must be my once in a lifetime, in a lifetime

You must be my once in a lifetime

After Loren is finished singing Eddie looks at her and kisses her before she can say another word. They kiss for a few minutes before they break apart.

Eddie: Loren, that song was so beautiful

Loren: Well I have great inspiration. * Kissing Eddie's cheek*

Eddie: I love you, more than anything in this world.

Loren: I love you too

Eddie: Forever

Loren: And always

Eddie leans in and kisses Loren so passionately her heart skips a beat. After a few minutes of intense kissing Loren and Eddie are interrupted by a knock on the door. Loren gets up unwillingly and answers the door.

Loren: Hey Mom, Max.

Nora: Hey sweetie. I thought you two would still be asleep. Its only 9 o'clock.

Loren: I couldn't sleep and the rock star over there woke up about half an hour ago

Max: He has always been a late sleeper

Loren: *Laughs*

Nora: I just wanted to get everything packed up bef-

Loren: *Interrupts Nora* Already done.

Nora: What?

Loren: I already packed and cleaned up. I've been up for a while. * Smiles at Max and Nora*

Nora: Well thank you honey.

Loren: You're welcome. Hey, do you guys want to go sightseeing before we have to leave?

Nora: yeah!

Max: That is a great idea.

Loren: Okay, give us like 10 minutes to finish getting ready and we will meet you in the lobby?

Max: Okay I will see you in a few. Love you two.

Loren: Love you too pops * Winks at Eddie*

Loren and Eddie change and finish packing and head out to meet Max and Nora in the lobby. Once they get there they all file into the car. Jake, Kelly, Adam, Ian, and Mel decide to come along as well. They drove around for a few hours seeing all the sights. It was almost time to board the plane. As they arrive to the airport they all file out of the car and make their way towards the plane. Fans are surrounding the airport, therefore, Eddie and Loren sign some autographs before getting on the plane.

On the Plane:

Eddie: Are you ready to go home?

Loren: Yes, but no.

Eddie: *Laughing* Why?

Loren: I miss being home but I do not want to go to school tomorrow.

Eddie: *Chuckles* I get that

Loren: What about you? Are you ready to finally be home?

Eddie: Yes, I have been away for so long I cannot wait to sleep in my own bed.

Loren: Is that all you're excited about?

Eddie: Of course not. I can't wait to spend every day with the love of my life.

Loren: * Kisses him with love* I love you

Eddie: I love you so much more

Loren: Crap, I almost forgot

Eddie: What?

Loren: I have to move all of my stuff back to my house. I kind of lived in your penthouse while you were gone.

Eddie: You don't have to move

Loren: *Confused* What?

Eddie: Just leave some of your things at my house that way you can stay over every now and again.

Loren: really?

Eddie: Of course. I was actually thinking that if it was okay with Nora and you, that you could stay with me on weekends. Then, once school is over maybe we can get our own place and live together.

Loren: I would love that! * Kisses him* But we have to talk to mom about it.

Eddie: Already done.

Loren: What?

Eddie: I asked her at your concert. She said she approves as long as you call her every single night.

Loren: That's great and of course I will call her.

Eddie: *Kisses Loren*

Eddie and Loren fall asleep on the plane. Nora and Max stay up talking about their wonderful children. Mel and Ian are asleep but Adam is awake talking to Jake and Kelly. They soon land back in L.A. Loren and Eddie wake up and walk hand in hand off of the plane. They have yet again another crowd waiting for their arrival. They sign some more autographs and talk with their fans before they leave.

Max and Nora decided they would let Eddie and Loren have some alone time before Loren has to go back to school. Eddie and Loren decide that they don't want to go home just yet. Instead they drive up to their spot. Once they arrive at their spot they sit under the tree and take in the beautiful view.

Eddie: * Looks at Loren* Thank you

Loren: For what?

Eddie: For being her for me and not pressuring me to talk about what happened.

Loren: I know you will talk to me when you are ready.

Eddie: I love you

Loren: I love you too.

Eddie: I have a new song for you.

Loren: Really? Can I hear it?

Eddie: Yeah once we get home.

Loren grabs Eddie by the arm and races back to the car. Eddie laughs at her instant excitement that he has a new song. Once they get home Loren drags him to the piano and she demands he play her his song.

Eddie: Lo, calm down I will play it. *Kisses her* But first I just want to say that I love you, so much and I want to show you how much I love you.

Before Loren can respond Eddie begins to sing. (Brantley Gilbert- Fall into me)

**"Fall Into Me"**

A whisper away from changing' everything  
But is it safe to say  
Such dangerous things  
When your hands are trembling'  
Girl I'm weak in the knees  
It's times like these when silence means everything  
More than anything

So fall when you're ready baby  
Let our kiss count the moments and hearts set the pace  
I'll be your love song and I'll love you right off your feet  
Until you fall into me

Love ain't a race  
There's no finish line  
And I love a chase  
But don't leave me behind  
'Cause girl we're both gambling'  
But I'm playing' for keeps  
It's time like these  
When patience means everything  
More than anything

So fall when you're ready baby  
Let our kiss count the moments and hearts set the pace  
I'll be your love song and I'll love you right off your feet

And I'll fall for you every day  
I'll cherish the moments time can't erase  
We'll be the love song  
I promise you we're going to sing

Girl when you fall into me  
Girl when you fall into me

C'mon baby fall into me  
I'm waiting  
Fall into me  
Fall into me  
Fall into me  
A whisper away from changing everything

After Eddie finishes singing Loren kisses Eddie with so much love and passion Eddie is shocked. When they separate they are both shocked at the kiss. They both felt something that neither of them has ever felt before.

Eddie: Wow

Loren: Did you feel that too?

Eddie: Yeah, it was like electricity.

Loren: I know

Eddie: Another sign that we are meant to be together.

Loren: I sure hope so because I love you.

Eddie: I love you too beautiful.

Loren has school the next day and has to leave soon. Nora wants her home tonight so she can rest for school.

Loren: Eddie will you take me home?

Eddie: Do you have to go so soon?

Loren: Unfortunately.

Eddie: Fine, Let's go.

They get into the car and drive to Loren's house. Since Eddie's car was stolen and wrecked he had his driver pick them up. The driver drove slowly the whole way to Loren's but neither Loren nor Eddie minded. They were too caught up kissing and talking about their plans for the weekend.

I will update again soon! Either later tonight or tomorrow afternoon! Thanks Ya'll! Much Love!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys and Gals! I hope ya'll like my chapters! **

_Previously: Eddie was taking Loren home because she has school the next day. They are almost to Loren's house. _

Eddie: Do you have to go to school?

Loren: Yes, but think of it this way I only have two weeks until I graduate!

Eddie: Yeah, but two weeks is so far away! *whining*

Loren: Will you miss me?

Eddie: Every minute I'm not with you.

Loren: Well luckily you will see me tomorrow after school because we have an interview.

Eddie: True

Driver: Mr. Duran we have arrived at Ms. Tate's house.

Eddie and Loren: Thank you!

Loren: Okay rock star walk me to the door?

Eddie: Of course. Plus, I want to say hi to Mama Tate.

Loren: * Laughing* Okay (Looks at the driveway) Looks like Pops is here too.

Eddie: I see that

Loren: They are so cute together

Eddie: Yeah, but nowhere near as cute as us. * Kisses Loren*

Loren and Eddie walk into her house. They see Max and Nora asleep on the couch and the TV playing movie credits. They quietly walk to Loren's room.

Eddie: *Looks around Loren's room* you still have that poster of me hanging up?

Loren: Of course! Who wouldn't want a poster of their boyfriend on their wall?

Eddie: *Chuckling* Does that mean I get a poster of you to hang in my bedroom?

Loren: *Laughing* Nope

Eddie: That's not fair!

Loren: Who said I played fair?

Eddie walked over to Loren and tickles her until she agrees that he can have a poster of her in his room.

Loren: Eddie please quit tickling me I have to pee!

Eddie: * Laughing* Fine. Go pee

Loren goes to the bathroom; while she is gone Eddie climbs onto her bed and makes himself comfortable. Loren walks out of the bathroom.

Loren: hey do you want to stay and watch a movie?

Eddie: I thought you would never ask

Loren: *Crawls on the bed next to him* what do you want to watch?

Eddie: I don't care. What do you want to watch?

Loren: Hmm… what about lawless? (It is a really good movie. I recommend watching it!)

Eddie: Perfect

Eddie and Loren watch Lawless. Loren ends up falling asleep. Eddie looks at her as she is sleeping.

**Eddie's Thoughts**: How did I get so lucky to meet someone as amazing as Loren? She is perfect, well perfect for me. She is the sweetest girl I know. She doesn't care about the money or the fame; all she cares about is me. I truly love her so much. She loves me for Eddie instead of Eddie Duran the rock star. She is so talented! I love her music and her voice makes my heart melt. She is just so perfect in every way. I love Loren Tate. With everything I have.

Eddie gets up without waking Loren and heads into the living room to see if Max and Nora are awake yet.

Nora: Oh hey Eddie I didn't know you guys were here.

Eddie: Yeah we got here a few hours ago. You and Pops were asleep. So we just went to Loren's room and watched Lawless.

Nora: Oh, where is Loren?

Eddie: She fell asleep during the movie

Nora: she always does that, unless Ryan Gosling is in the movie.

Eddie: *Chuckles* Where is Pops?

Max: I'm right here * walking out of the bathroom*

Eddie: Hey Pops!

Max: * Hugging Eddie* Hey, where is Loren?

Eddie: She is asleep in her room

Max: Oh, how did you get here?

Eddie: I had the driver take us, but I sent him home after he dropped us off.

Max: Oh

Eddie: hey guys I have something I want to run past you

Nora: Okay what is it?

Max: Yeah what is it?

Eddie: Okay, so I want to give Loren a promise ring but I'm not sure how to ask her

Nora: oh thank goodness! I thought you were going to say you were going to purpose to Loren

Eddie: Not yet * Laughing* I just want to ask her if she will promise to marry me someday

Nora: awe that is the sweetest thing I have ever heard!

Eddie: *Laughing*

Max: Eddie, do you want to use your moms ring?

Eddie: *Speechless*

Max: Eddie?

Eddie: Pops, are you sure?

Max: of course! I love Loren and it would mean the world to me if she would wear it. I know your mom would have wanted her to have it.

Eddie: *Hugging Max* Thank you pops! I love you!

Max: You're welcome!

Nora: So how are you going to ask her?

Eddie: I was thinking about driving her up the bungalow after school on Friday and asking her then. Or I was going to set up a picnic at our spot and ask her then. What do you think Nora?

Nora: I think she would love either one. However, she would love the one at your spot so much more. That spot means so much to you both already.

Eddie: that's perfect. Thanks Nora!

Nora: You are welcome!

Eddie: Alright I am going to kiss Loren goodnight and oh crap! Dad can you take me home?

Nora: Why don't you just stay here?

Eddie: really?

Nora: Yeah, just crash on the couch.

Eddie: Thanks again Nora

Eddie walks into Loren's room and kisses her forehead. Before he walks out he takes a piece of paper and leaves Loren a sweet note on her night stand. Eddie then walks out and goes to sleep on the couch.

Next Morning:

Loren wakes up to the warm California sun shining through her window and the smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen. Loren runs to the bathroom for a quick shower. After she gets done she puts on the cutest outfit she can find and puts it on. She picks out black jeans, a white tank top with a red bow on it and her black combat boots. She Curls her hair and is about to walk out when she notices a note on her night stand. She reads the note, which says, "Hey Beautiful! I hope you slept well. You're adorable when you are asleep! Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that I love you! Love your rock star boyfriend! P.s. I'm in the living room!" Loren runs out of her room with the note in her hand.

Eddie: There you are! I was about to come in after you!

Loren: I just saw your note when I was walking out.

Eddie: * Laughs and kisses her* you look beautiful today

Loren: *Blushes* Thank you

Eddie: Now let's eat!

Loren: I agree I am starved!

They sit down and eat breakfast. Then there is a knock on the door. Loren gets up to answer it.

Loren: *Opens the door* Mel!

Mel: Hey rock star! You ready for school?

Loren: Yeah, come in. I need to grab my bag and say goodbye to Eddie

Mel: Mr. Rock star is here this early?

Loren: Yeah

Eddie: I actually spent the night

Mel: What?! *Shooting Loren a dirty grin*

Eddie: Yeah, Nora made me sleep on the couch. Loren fell asleep during our movie.

Mel: *Disappointed look* Oh

Loren: Mel you ready?

Mel: Yep

Loren: *Kisses Eddie* Bye I love you! See you after school?

Eddie: Yep I'll pick you up

Loren: wait how are you getting home?

Eddie: Jake is on his way to get me. We are going car shopping!

Loren: That's exciting! Have fun I love you! Bye

Eddie: Bye babe I love you too!

**I know this was kind of short. I will post again later tonight I have to get to my softball game! Please Review! Much Love!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ya'll! Just in case you were wondering we won our game! :) **

**Before I start the next chapter I would like to give a shout out to Maggie1214 for being a great supporter!**

Previously: Loren is getting ready for school. Eddie spent the night with her. She has just left with Mel to go to school.

Mel and Loren have not stopped talking about the fact that Eddie spent the night at Loren's house. Mel like always wanted every little detail. Loren confessed to her everything that happened that night. Eventually they arrived at school and went to class. After class was over they ran into Adrianna

Adrianna: Hey Loren?

Loren: Yeah?

Adrianna: Can I talk to you for a minute?

Loren: Yeah

Adrianna and Loren walk away from Mel

Adrianna: Loren, I just wanted to say that I am sorry. I'm sorry for all of the hurt that I have caused you. I'm sorry for being so mean to you; you never deserved that. I'm sorry and I want to explain to you why I was so mean. I was so mean because after my mom left I was lost. I didn't know what to do. You had the perfect mom and that made me jealous. I wished my mom cared for me as much as Nora cares for you, but that never happened. I just wanted to say I am so so so sorry for everything.

Loren: *Looks at Adrianna with tears in her eyes* Thank you. You have no idea how much I appreciate your apology. Adrianna I really hope we can be friends?

Adrianna: *Surprised* really you want to be my friend?

Loren: Of course

Adrianna: *Hugs Loren* I truly am sorry. I know we will be great friends!

Loren: Yes we will!

Mel walks over to where the two girls went to talk

Mel: Everything okay?

Loren: Yes, everything is fine. We made up.

Mel: Thank goodness! Welcome to the family Adrianna.

Adrianna: Thank you * hugs Mel and Loren*

Meanwhile, Jake picked Eddie up and they headed to the car lot.

Jake: What one do you want?

Eddie: I have no idea

Jake: Well pick one we don't have all day. You and Loren have an interview in a few hours.

Eddie: I know Jake don't rush me.

Eddie and Jake browse through the car lot for a few minutes before Eddie finds one he wants.

Eddie: I want that one * Pointing at a red Lexus IS F Sport* (Look it up they're pretty cool)

Jake: Alright I will get all of the paperwork ready

Eddie: Okay

After about an hour all of the paperwork is finished and Eddie drives to the penthouse in his new car. Once Eddie gets home he can't concentrate. Loren has been running through his mind all day. He goes into the penthouse and grabs his guitar. He decides that he is going to write a new song.

Loren, Mel, and Adrianna just finished with their last class of the day. Adrianna rushed off to catch Phil. Mel had to go because she had a date with Adam later.

Loren: Thanks Mel. Call me after your date?

Mel: Of course! Hey lo?

Loren: Yeah?

Mel: Look, your rock star is waiting for you

Loren turns around and sees Eddie leaning against his new car. She hugs Mel and takes off for Eddie. She runs up and kisses him.

Eddie: Hey Beautiful! How was school?

Loren: It was good! Eddie, this car is beautiful.

Eddie: I know right?

Loren: You have good taste.

Eddie: Yeah?

Loren: well yeah. You are with me aren't you?

Eddie: *Chuckles* I love you.

Loren: I love you too * Kissing him passionately*

Eddie: *Pulls back* Okay babe we have to go. We have that radio interview in an hour.

Loren: I almost forgot about that!

Eddie: *laughs* Okay let's go.

Eddie opens Loren's door for her and they drive to Jake's office.

Jake: Hey Eddie! Hey Loren!

Kelly: Hey guys!

Loren hugs Kelly and Jake. Eddie hugs Kelly and gives Jake a handshake.

Kelly: How are you two?

Loren: we are great!

Kelly: that's good. Are you guys ready to do this interview?

Eddie: Yeah

Loren: What are they going to ask us about?

Kelly: Just about your upcoming albums and songs; nothing personal.

Loren: Good.

Eddie: Alright let's do this.

They go into the office and do their radio interview.

Loren: That was so cool!

Eddie: Get used to it because you are going to have to do a lot of those in the future.

Loren: *Kisses Eddie* Now what are we going to do?

Eddie: Well it is Friday and you don't have school tomorrow.

Loren: And?

Eddie: Your mom said you can stay with me on weekends so we have the whole weekend together

Loren: I forgot all about our little agreement!

Eddie: Call mom and make sure she remembers.

Loren calls Nora

Nora: Hey honey

Loren: Hey mom, what are you doing?

Nora: getting ready to go to dinner with max. What are you doing?

Loren: I'm with Eddie. I was just calling to see if you remembered our agreement about me staying with Eddie on weekends.

Nora: I remember.

Loren: So is it okay if I stay with him?

Nora: of course a deal is a deal. Just do one thing for me okay?

Loren: Yeah what?

Nora: Be careful?

Loren: Always mom. I learned from the best. I love you. I will call you later okay?

Nora: Okay I love you too!

Loren hangs up the phone and smiles at Eddie.

Loren: Okay we are clear. So what do you have planned rock star?

Eddie: I was thinking maybe dinner and then I want you to hear a new song I wrote today.

Loren: That sounds perfect! What is your song about?

Eddie: You will just have to wait and find out

Loren: *Kisses him* Fine

Loren and Eddie head to the restaurant and wait for a table. Just then Loren sees someone she was expecting to.

Cameron: Hey Loren

Loren: Hey Cameron. *Looks at Eddie* You remember Cameron right?

Eddie: Yeah *Shakes Cams hand* How are you man?

Cam: good. Can I talk to Loren for a second.

Loren: *Looks into Eddies eyes for approval* Okay

Cam and Loren walk towards the back of the restaurant.

Cam: Lo, I just wanted to apologize. I had no right to say the things I did to you. No matter how much I like you I will have to get over it. I want you to be happy.

Loren: Thanks Cam

Cam: You're Welcome. Just remember if things don't work out with Eddie; I will always be there waiting for you.

Loren: *Decides not to protest* Thanks Cam

Cam: You better get back to lover boy. See you later?

Loren: Yeah, bye Cam

Loren walks back over to Eddie with a confused expression on her face.

Eddie: Everything okay?

Loren: Yeah it has just been a weird day

Eddie: What do you mean?

Loren: Adrianna apologized for being mean to me and now Cam just apologized for being rude to me.

Eddie: Well that's good right?

Loren: I hope so.

Eddie and Loren eat their food, and then they drive up to their spot.

**Eddie's Thoughts:**

I am going to ask Loren to wear my promise ring tonight. I have never been so nervous. I hope she likes the song I wrote for her. Ah my heart is beating so fast. I hope she cannot tell how nervous I am. I hope she says yes because I love her. I need to be with her, forever.

Eddie's thoughts are interrupted when Loren begins to speak.

Loren: What's going on in that head of yours?

Eddie: Nothing just counting my blessings. I am so blessed to have you in my life.

Loren: I love you, you know that right?

Eddie: I love you too.

Loren and Eddie arrive at their spot. Eddie gets his guitar and takes Loren's hand; he then begins to walk up the hill. Once they get there Loren and he sit on the grass.

Loren:*Excitedly* Do I get to hear your song now?

Eddie: *Chuckles and kisses her* Yes you do.

Eddie then begins to play her his song.

Every time our eyes meet

This feeling inside me

Is almost more than I can take

Baby when you touch me

I can feel how much you love me

And it just blows me away

I've never been this close to anyone or anything

I can hear your thoughts

I can see your dreams

I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you

The smell of your skin

The taste of your kiss

The way you whisper in the dark

Your hair all around me

Baby you surround me

You touch every place in my heart

Oh it feels like the first time every time

I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes

I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I want to spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you

Every little thing that you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Oh, every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you

After Eddie finished singing he looked up to see Loren's face. She had tears streaming down her cheeks. He reached up and wiped away her tears. He grabbed her and kissed her so passionately. When he pulled apart from her he began to speak before she could say a word.

Eddie: Lo, don't say anything yet.

Loren had a confused expression on her face. Eddie kept going

Eddie: Loren, I have loved you ever since I set my eyes on you. I need you in my life. There is no possible way I can live without you. You are perfect for me, and I hope I am perfect for you. I want; no I need to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you with every fiber of my being. I love everything about you. I love the way you say Lasagna. I love the way you blush every single time someone compliments you. I love how modest you are. I love how strong you are. I love the way you smile. I love your optimism. I love the look on your face when you get nervous. Loren Tate? Will you promise me that someday you will be my wife? Will you promise to be my forever? Will you promise me that with this ring? * He takes out Katy's ring and holds it in front of Loren.

Loren doesn't say a word she pulls Eddie in close and kisses him with so much passion he is taken by surprise. Loren then pulls back and answers his questions.

Loren: Yes, yes, and yes. I promise to be your forever if you promise to be my always?

Eddie: I wouldn't have it any other way.

(Eddie then slips the ring on Loren's finger)

Loren: I love you so much.

Eddie: Not nearly as much as I love you.

Loren leans in and kisses Eddie. They kiss for a few minutes until Eddie feels Loren shiver.

Eddie: Cold?

Loren: A little bit

Eddie: Ready to go home?

Loren: Yes, please.

Eddie and Loren get into the car and drive home. Once they get home they talk to Jeffery and get into the elevator. As soon as the doors close Eddie kisses Loren. He pushes her against the wall and holds her close to his body. He breaks from her breathless when the door opens. He lifts her up and carries her into his room.

Eddie: What do you want to do?

Loren: First of all I want to change out of these clothes.

Eddie: I think all of your clothes are in the guest room

Loren: okay

Loren walks into the guest room but she cannot find anything she wants to wear. Therefore she does into Eddie's room and grabs one of his t-shirts and a pair of shorts. After she is done she walks back down stairs and sees Eddie sitting at the piano. Eddie looks at her.

Eddie: Didn't want to wear your own clothes?

Loren: Not really. Do you mind?

Eddie: of course not. You wear my clothes better than I do. You look beautiful as always.

Loren: *blushes* what are you working on?

Eddie: Just a new song. It is a duet.

Loren: I want to hear it.

Eddie: Only if you sing with me

Loren: *Excitedly* Okay!

Eddie begins to play the piano.

(I need you – Tim McGraw)

I wanna drink that shot of whiskey

I wanna smoke that cigarette

I wanna smell that sweet addiction on my breath

I wanna ride across West Virginia in the backseat of a Cadillac

You know some cowboys like me go out like that so I need you

[Chorus:]

Like a needle needs a vein

Like my Uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs a rain

I need you like a lighthouse on the coast

Like the father and the son meet the holy ghost

I need you

I wanna get lost in some corner booth

Cantina Mexico

I wanna dance to the static of an a.m. radio

I wanna wrap the moon around us and lay beside you skin on skin

Make love 'til the sun comes up and the sun goes down again cause i need you

Like a needle needs a vein

Like my Uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs a rain

I need you like a lighthouse on the coast

Like the father and the son meet the holy ghost

I need you

I wanna drink that shot of whiskey

I wanna smoke that cigarette

You know some cowboys like me go out like that

So I need you, oh, I need you

I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you

Oh, I need you, I need you

I need you, I need you

I need you, I need you, I need you, too

Eddie looks at Loren and is mesmerized by her voice and her natural beauty. He leans in and kisses her with so much love and passion.

**Thanks for reading guys! I will post again tomorrow! Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone! I'm glad you guys keep reviewing! Thanks for all of your support!**

Previously: Eddie gave Loren a promise ring. He sang to her a song from his heart. After that they wrote a duet together. They started to kiss.

Loren and Eddie had moved from the Piano bench to the nearby couch. Eddie was on top of Loren kissing her with everything he had. Eddie stopped to catch his breath as he looked into Loren's big beautiful eyes. Eddie got lost in her eyes.

Loren: Eddie? Are you okay? Why are you staring at me like that?

Eddie didn't answer he just leaned in and kissed her again, but this time he kissed her with so much love and care it sent chills through Loren's body. After a few minutes Eddie pulls back once again. He rolls to the side and lies down on the couch holding Loren. He knew she was not ready yet and he did not want to pressure her.

Lore: I love you.

Eddie: I love you too beautiful.

Loren: How did I get this lucky?

Eddie: What do you mean?

Loren: I mean what did I do to deserve you in my life. To have all of my dreams come true?

Eddie: Lo, you are the most amazing person I know. You deserve all of this and so much more! And as for me, I should be the one asking you how I got so lucky to have you. * Laughing*

Loren: You underestimate how wonderful you are to me.

Eddie: I think you underestimate yourself. In my eyes you are the most beautiful person; inside and out.

Loren: See what I mean? I try to say something sweet, and you come back with something like that. How do I keep up with that?

Eddie: *Laughing* you don't have to, just accept it!

Loren: I will do no such thing. *Laughing*

Eddie: * I guess we will have to compete with each other for the rest of our lives!

Loren: I guess so * Kisses Eddie*

Eddie: *Breaking the kiss* Loren, I love you

Loren: I love you too rock star!

Loren and Eddie lay on the couch talking and cuddling for the rest of the night until they fall asleep. The next morning Eddie wakes up but Loren isn't lying next to him. He sits up and wipes his eyes until he can see clearly. He doesn't see Loren anywhere. He smells food and walks into the kitchen. Loren has breakfast made and on the table. He was about to yell for her when she walked down from his room.

Loren: Hey sleepy head!

Eddie: Good morning beautiful!

Loren: I was about to wake you up. *Kisses Eddie*

Eddie: *Laughing* I never knew you could cook

Loren: Well now you do *Laughing at him*

Eddie: we'll see about that. I haven't eaten it yet.

Loren: Okay well let's find out because I am starving!

Eddie: I never met a girl who eats like you. Don't get me wrong I love it! I'm just not used to it.

Loren: I know what you mean. My mom eats salads all the time. I could never do that. I love food way to much!

Eddie: Me too!

Eddie and Loren eat their breakfast and talk about their parents. After they are finished Eddie helps Loren clean the kitchen, and then he gets in the shower. Once Eddie leaves Loren grabs his guitar and begins to play a few songs to pass time. Eddie finishes and walks down stairs in his towel.

Loren: Nice outfit * admiring Eddie's muscles*

Eddie: Thanks * Smiling at Loren*

Loren: You should wear that more often

Eddie: * Kisses her and laughs* I am going to get my clean clothes out of the laundry room and change okay?

Loren: Okay, I am going to go up and shower and get ready

Eddie: You could have showered with me * Winking at Loren*

Loren: *Smiles* in your dreams rock star

Loren walks up stairs and gets in the shower. When she is done she rummages through her clothes and finds the perfect outfit. She picks out a pair of high wasted shorts and a tank top that says "Love is all you need." She pairs it with her red converse and goes to straighten her hair and put on her make-up. After she is finished getting ready she goes down stairs and sits beside Eddie on the couch.

Eddie: You look gorgeous today

Loren: *Thank you* you don't look so bad yourself super star

Eddie: *Laughs* what do you want to do today?

Loren: hmm… (Loren is interrupted when her phone starts to ring) * Looking at Eddie* Do you mind? It is Mel.

Eddie: *Nods in approval*

Loren answers her phone.

Loren: *Enthusiastically* Hey Mel!

Mel: Hey Lo.

Loren: What's wrong?

Mel: Everything, can I come over and talk?

Loren: Of course, I am at Eddie's come on over.

Mel: Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes.

Loren: Okay bye Love you. See you soon. Be careful!

Mel: Love you too

Loren hangs up the phone and looks at Eddie.

Loren: Is it okay if Mel comes over to talk? She sounded really sad and that is not like Mel.

Eddie: Of course babe. I hope Mel is okay.

Loren: Me too! She has been through so much.

Eddie: I am going to call Ian and see if he wants to grab lunch while you girls talk okay?

Loren: Okay

Eddie dials Ian's number

Ian: Hey mate!

Eddie: Hey Ian. What are you doing?

Ian: Just got done with a photo shoot. What about you?

Eddie: I was calling to see if you wanted to grab a quick bite to eat?

Ian: yeah mate. When and Where?

Eddie: Um the café in an hour?

Ian: Perfect. See you there.

Eddie hangs up the phone and looks at a worried Loren.

Eddie: You okay?

Loren: Yeah I am just worried about Mel.

Eddie: yeah, well how about we all four send the day together.

Loren: Really?

Eddie: Yeah. After Ian and I get back we can go to the beach and relax for the day

Loren: okay I'll run it by Mel and text you the answer

Eddie: Okay

Loren: When are you meeting Ian?

Eddie: In about an hour or so.

Loren: Okay. Make Ian come with us. I miss him.

Eddie: *Laughing* I will.

Just then there is a knock on the door.

Loren: I bet that is Mel.

Eddie: Okay well I am going to grab my wallet so I can head out.

Loren: Okay. *answers the door*

Loren opens the door to find Mel standing there with tears streaming down her cheeks. Loren pulls her into a tight embrace and remains there until Mel stops.

Loren: What happened? Is it your Mom again?

Mel: No, not this time

Loren: then what is it?

Mel: Adam

Loren: Oh no, how was your date.

Mel: it was fine until the end.

Loren: Mel tall me what happened.

Mel: Well the beginning of the date was fine, but towards the end he stopped talking and just sat there. When I asked him what was wrong he told me we needed to talk. He said he thinks we should stay friends because he is leaving in a few months and he doesn't want to commit to a long distance relationship. I get where he is coming from I do; it's just that it hurts. I gave him all of me physically and emotionally. I just really wanted it to work.

Loren: *Pulls Mel in again* Oh, Mel. I am so sorry. Why didn't you call me last night? I would have come over.

Mel: I did not want to bother you and Eddie.

Loren: Really? I would have been there in a heartbeat. You are my best friend. I would do anything for you. I love you Mel!

Mel: I know. I love you too! *Hugging Loren tight*

Loren: Do you want to hang-out with Eddie, Ian, and I today?

Mel: I don't want to impose.

Loren: You won't. I told Eddie you sounded sad and he said that we should all go to the beach to get your mind off things for a while.

Mel: Awe, he is so sweet. I would love to hang-out with you guys. Where is lover boy anyways?

Loren: He went to have lunch with Ian to give us some space.

Mel: You're one lucky girl Miss Tate.

Loren: Yes, I am. How about we go shop for bathing suits and grab a quick bite to eat before the boys get back?

Mel: Okay, Let's go. Oh wait, Lo?

Loren: Yeah?

Mel: thanks for being such a great friend

Loren: We're not friends, we're sisters.

Loren and Mel go down to her car and drive to the store. While in the car Loren texts Eddie," Hey Babe, I hope you and Ian are having fun on your lunch date. Mel and I are going to shop for bathing suits and grab a quick bite to eat. We will meet you back home in about an hour. I love you, Xoxo."

Eddie looks at his phone and smiles at Loren's text.

Ian: What are smiling at?

Eddie: Loren's text. She and Mel are going to meet us at the Penthouse in an hour. We are going to the beach.

Ian: What if I don't want to go?

Eddie: Loren said to make you go because she misses you.

Ian: Oh, well I will go then, because I like Loren.

Eddie: I see how it is. *Chuckling*

Ian: What can I say? *laughing*

Eddie: Do you need swim trunks?

Ian: Yeah, unless you want me to swim nude.

Eddie: Then we will go get you some because nobody wants to see that. *Laughing*

Eddie and Ian pay their bill and go to find Ian some swim trunks

Loren and Mel have arrived at the store and picked out a few suits to try on.

Loren: * Walking out of the fitting room* Do you like this one Mel?

Mel: *Whistles at her* Lo, you look hot.

Loren: Me? Look at you!

They both begin to laugh and change to buy their suits. Loren picked out a Navy Blue Bandeau top with white polka dots and plain navy blue bottoms. Mel picked out a strapless floral top with plain yellow bottoms. After they purchased their swim suits they drove to pick up their food and go home. Eddie and Ian just walked in the door and Eddie went to find Ian some swim trunks. A few minutes later Lorena and Melissa walk through the door.

Loren: Ian!

Ian: Hey Lovely

Loren walks over and gives Ian a big hug.

Ian: Love you are killing me.

Loren: *Let's go* Sorry I just missed you

Ian: its okay, I missed you too.

Mel: Hey Ian!

Ian: Hey Mel, how are you?

Mel: I'm holding up. *Smiles weakly at Ian*

Ian walks over and gives Mel a hug which surprises her and him both.

Ian: *Whispers in Mel's ear* everything will be okay

Mel: *Pulls back and smiles at Ian*

Loren: Where is Eddie?

Ian: He went to get him and me some swimming trunks. He should be down in a minute.

Just as Ian said that, Eddie walked down the stairs.

Eddie: Hello Ladies. *Kisses Loren and hugs Mel* you two ready?

Loren: Yeah just let us change.

Eddie: Okay we have to change too.

A few minutes later everyone was changed and walking out the door. They all piled in to Eddies new car and drove to the beach. About 20 minutes later they arrived at the beach. Eddie took them to the part of the beach that was secluded. They all took off running to the beach. They all set their stuff down and began to strip down to their bathing suits. Eddie watched Loren as she revealed her Navy Bikini.

Eddie: *Drooling*

Ian: *Noticing Eddie* Dude, I think you're drooling *Laughs*

Eddie: *Embarrassed* what can I say she is hot!

Ian: *Looking at Mel* yes, yes she is.

Eddie: *Laughs at Ian drooling over Mel* Does someone have a crush?

Ian: *Snaps out of it* No. Hey I have a plan.

He and Eddie put their plan in affect. They take off running towards the girls. Eddie picks up Loren and throws her over his shoulder and runs for the water as she is laughing and screaming in protest. Ian follows Eddie by throwing Mel over his shoulder and running for the water. Once they reach the water they throw the girls in and dive in after them. After a few hours of playing in the sun they are all exhausted. They get out of the water and lie on the beach.

Eddie: well that was fun.

Ian: Yes it was

Loren: *Laughing* It was pretty fun

Mel: Thank you guys for doing this. It was exactly what I needed.

Loren: Anything for my sister. *Hug Mel*

Ian and Eddie stare at them hugging each other in their bikinis. The girls notice and decide to get them back for throwing them into the water. Mel goes and grabs the cooler of ice and dumps it on Ian and Eddie. After she does that she and Loren take off running as fast as they can. Eddie and Ian jump up and chase them down the beach. They catch them and throw them into the water once again. After they get out they decide they are hungry. They head home to get cleaned up so they can go out to dinner. Once they are all cleaned up they get into the car and head to the restaurant. They arrive and sit down to eat.

Loren: We should do this more often. It was really fun.

Ian: * Looking at Mel* I agree. I had a blast.

Mel: Me too! We definitely need to do this again!

Eddie: Next weekend?

Ian: Yeah!

They get their food and eat. After they eat they sit and talk for a while. They decide that they are going to go back to Eddie's house and have a "Sleep- Over." Once they get home everyone changes into their pajamas and sit around the TV.

Eddie: What do you want to watch?

Mel: Anything with Ryan Gosling!

Loren:* Laughs at Mel* I agree!

Ian: Ugh… do we have to?

Mel: Yes, because I just got dumped and Ryan Gosling makes everything better!

Ian: I am so sorry Love. Whoever let you go is an idiot.

Mel: *Blushes* Thanks Ian.

Loren and Eddie snuggle up next to each other. While Mel and Ian sit next to each other talking. Mel puts in the notebook and the boys grown.

Mel: Oh hush or I'll put in the titanic.

Ian: Okay we will behave.

Mel laughs and sits down next to Ian to watch the movie.

**Hey Guys I hope you like this chapter! I will post again later tonight! Much Love!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! I'm typing this from my phone because i am currently camping and i do dont have a computer. I will try to make this as long as i can! Thanks for reviewing!

Previously: Mel, Ian, Loren and Eddie were having a "sleepover" at Eddie's penthouse. They had just put in the notebook.

The movie had just ended and they were trying to find something to do.

Loren: How about we play a game?

Mel: What game?

Loren: hide and go seek?

Mel: That would be fun

Loren: okay, how about we play girls against boys?

Eddie: i like that idea, but let's make it interesting

Loren: What do you mean?

Eddie: How about the losing team has to do whatever the winners want for a whole day?

Loren: i like that idea. *kisses Eddie*

Mel: Girls hide first?

Ian: Yeah

They start playing hide and seek. The boys sit with their eyes closed and count until 100. Once they finish counting they go and find the girls. They search all over the penthouse but cannot find them anywhere. Loren is hiding in Eddie's bathroom while Mel is under the bed in the guest room. After a few minutes the boys give up and stop looking. Ian yells that they quit.

Loren: *yelling* We Win!

Eddie: No way! We forfitted!

Loren: Nope we won! You have to do whatever we say all day tomorrow.

Mel: *Grins at Eddie*

Loren: I think I should be in charge of Eddie and Mel is in charge of Ian.

Mel: oh, I agree!

After a while of laughing and talking they all go to bed. Loren and Eddie go to his room while Mel sleeps in the guest room and Ian sleeps on the couch.

The next morning, Loren made everyone breakfast. As they were eating breakfast Mel keeps staring at her.

Loren: Mel? What are you staring at?

Mel: Lo, what is on your hand?

Loren: (Looks at her hand with Eddie's promise ring on it and smiles*

Mel: Are you two engaged?!

Loren: Mel! No it is a promise ring!

Mel: *Kind of dissapointed* Oh, why didn't you tell me he got you a promise ring?

Lore : He just gave it to me. Then you came over all aad and i guess it slipped mind.

Mel: Oh well nice job picki g out the ring Eddie it is goregous!

Eddie: Actually I didn't pick it out. It was my mom's wedding ring.

Mel: Awe

Loren: What?! You never told me it was yiur mom's!

Eddie: It was a surprise.

Loren:* kisses Eddie passionatly* Thamk you so much! I will take good care of it!

Eddie: She would have wanted you to have it. I love you.

Loren: I love you too * Kissibg Eddie again*

Mel: Alright, well I'm going to go and leave you love birds to it.

Ian: Me too, I have a photo shoot to get to. Mel, you want to come?

Mel: Seriously?

Ian: yeah

Mel: Of course I'll come!

Ian and Mel leave and leave Loren and Ian alone.

Eddie: So what do you want to do today?

Loren: I just want to stay in your arms and relax all day

Eddie: Sounds like a plan.

Loren: And i want to do this * Kisses Eddie with so.,much love and passion*

Eddie pulls Loren close to his side and wraps hia arms around her waist. They continue to kiss for a few minutes. Loren pulls away to catch her breath and looms into Eddie's eyes.

Loren: I love you.

Eddie: I love you too!

Loren: I have a new song for you. Do you want to hear it?

Eddie: Of course! I love hearing you sing.

Loren walks over and grabs Eddie's guitar.

Then she begins to sing : ( Josh Gracin - Unbelievable)

Undeniable, so incredible

Simply wonderful, you're beautiful

Everything I am, and I wanna be

You see in me

I wanna touch your skin

Til it feels like we sinned

And take you places

That you've never been

Oh Baby this is real

The way you make me feel, unbelievable

Got your breath on my skin and the taste of your kiss

Every inch and every curve

Late at night can't believe when you lie next to me

Cause I know this is more than I deserve

Got your breath on my skin and the taste of your kiss

Every inch and every curve

Late at night I can't believe when you lie next to me

Cause I know this is more than I deserve

Undeniable, so incredible

Simply wonderful, you're beautiful

Unmistakable, the way you make me feel, unbelievable

After Loren finished singing Eddie wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his body. He ceashed his lips obto hers with so much passion and love her heart started to race. Loren did not want this moment to end.

Sorry that this isn't very long. It is the best i can do under these circumstances. Please Review! I will make it up to you guys when i get home! I promise!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys and Gals! Chapter 7 was short and it had TON's of mistakes, but thankfully I can type it on my computer now instead of my phone! Yay! Camping was fun but I missed writing! I hope ya'll like this chapter. : )**

Previously: Loren had just sung Eddie her song. They were on Eddie's couch kissing.

Now: Eddie and Loren were lying on the couch kissing passionately when Eddie's phone rang.

Eddie: It's okay. They will call back.

Loren: Eddie… it may be important.

Eddie: Fine. * Answers Phone* Hello

Max: Hey son what are you up to?

Eddie: Just relaxing with Loren *Winks at Loren* what are you doing?

Max: I wanted to see if you and Loren would like to meet Nora and me at the club then we can go to dinner together.

Eddie: Yeah, that sounds nice. We will see you in two hours?

Max: Okay. Love you son. Tell Loren I love her too.

Eddie: Love you too and Loren says she loves you. Bye

Max: Bye

*End of phone call*

Loren: What did he want?

Eddie: Well, he wants us to go to dinner with him and mom. Is that okay?

Loren: Yeah. I want to show mom my promise ring.

Eddie: She kind of already knows.

Loren: you already told her?

Eddie: No, I asked her if it was okay to ask you. Then pops gave me the ring.

Loren: Oh, so they already know. *Disappointed*

Eddie: Yeah, but I'm sure they want to hear it from you too. *Kisses Loren*

Loren: Okay, well I better go get ready for dinner.

Eddie: What's the rush we have two hours * Kisses Loren*

Loren: Eddie, Come on. Help me pick out an outfit.

Eddie: *With a devious grin* Okay

Loren: On second thought, never mind. I want to surprise you. *Smiles at him*

Eddie: fine, I'm going to shower and get ready.

Loren: *Kisses him* Okay

Loren went to the guest room and searched through the clothes Kelly had given her until she found the perfect outfit. She picked out a pale pink lace dress. It was a little short for her liking; only coming to her mid thigh. She paired it with tan wedges and curled her hair loosely. Eddie got in the shower then got dressed. He wore dark jeans with a tight fitting cream colored v- neck and a black vest. Eddie went downstairs to wait for Loren to finish up.

Eddie: Lo! We are going to be late!

Loren: I'm coming! Hold your horses!

Eddie looks at the stairs waiting for Loren. His jaw drops as he sees her descending the stair case.

Loren: *Insecurely* Do I look okay?

Eddie: Okay? You look absolutely beautiful.*Kisses her lightly*

Loren: *Blushes* Thank you. You look pretty handsome yourself.

Eddie: I know. *Smirks at Loren*

Loren: Okay, let's go before they send out a search party.

Eddie and Loren got into the car and drove to the club. When they got there they saw a few paparazzi waiting outside.

Eddie: Do you want to go the back way?

Loren: No, it is okay.

Eddie helps Loren out of the car and walks with her hand in hand. Eddie didn't realize the paparazzi could see Loren's promise ring.

(Once they got inside of the club).

Loren: Hey Mom! *Hugging her mom close*

Nora: Hey sweetie! How has your weekend been?

Loren: Good! Except that Mel and Adam broke up.

Nora: Oh no! Is she okay?

Loren: Yeah. Ian has kept her mind off things.

Nora: Good.

Loren: Hey Max! *Hugs Max as he walks over to them*

Max: Hey honey! You look beautiful as always!

Loren: *blushes* Thanks Max

Eddie: *Hugs Nora and Max* Where are we going to eat?

Max: They just opened a new Italian restaurant across town, how about we go there?

Loren: Yum! I'm in!

Eddie: *Laughs* me too!

Nora: Then it is settled! Let's go!

They all file into Eddie's car and leave for the restaurant. They arrive a few minutes later. They walk into the packed restaurant and stand in line, but thankfully someone recognizes them and seats them immediately.

Loren: This place is beautiful!

Max: It is isn't it?

Nora: this may be my new favorite

Eddie: Me too!

The waitress comes over and takes their orders. Then a fan approaches Loren and Eddie.

Fan: May I take a picture with you two? I'm a huge fan of Eddie's and an even bigger fan of Loren's.

Loren: Of course! And that is so sweet! Thank you for supporting us! Mom will you take a picture of us?

Nora: Sure.

They get their picture taken and Loren hugs the fan before she sits back down.

Eddie: that was sweet of you.

Loren: I just know what it is like to meet your idol. I wanted to make sure that they remember it.

Eddie: I have no doubt that they will.

Just then their food arrived and they all begin to eat.

Loren: Oh my, this is delicious!

Max: I agree. We should come here every Sunday night!

Loren: Sounds like a plan!

Eddie: Agreed!

Loren: Oh mom, Max we have something to tell you.

Nora: Yeah. What is it?

Loren: *Holds up her hand* I know you already know but Eddie gave me a promise ring!

Nora: Yeah we know, but it is still exciting! And that is a beautiful ring!

Max: I'm so happy you are the one to wear Katy's ring.

Loren: Thank you Max! I will take good care of it!

Max: *Kisses her cheek* I know you will.

They continue to talk throughout the rest of dinner. When they are finished Max and Nora catch a cab. Eddie and Loren get into his car.

(In the Car)

Loren: I'm going to call Mel and see if she is okay.

Eddie: Okay babe

*Loren dials Mel's number*

Mel: Hey Lo!

Loren: Hey Mel! You sound like you are doing better!

Mel: I am doing much better! Adam and I talked and we agree that this was the right decision and we will remain friends.

Loren: That's good. I'm happy for you. Is that why you are in such a good mood?

Mel: No, have you been online lately?

Loren: No I was at dinner with Mom, Max, and Eddie. Why?

Mel: Well, someone got a picture of you and Eddie. They could see your promise ring.

Loren: Oh no

Mel: Oh yes! They think you guys are engaged! That is so awesome!

Loren: No it's not! I call you later Mel I have to fix this mess.

Mel: *Laughing* Okay bye love you!

Loren: Love you too!

*Loren hangs up the phone and looks online.*

Loren sees the top stories. She stops when she sees one about her, "Eddie Duran and Loren Tate Engaged? "

Loren looks over at Eddie with wide eyes. She hopes that he isn't mad.

Eddie: Lo, what's wrong?

Loren: Well when the paparazzi were taking our pictures outside of Max's club they got a picture with my ring in it. They think we are engaged. Are you mad? Please don't be mad at me.

Eddie: Lo, I could never be mad. I don't care what they think.

Loren: Are we going to fix it?

Eddie: If you want to.

Loren: Let's fix it. I don't want them to take away my proposal *Winking at Eddie*

Eddie: They won't. When the time comes, I will propose.

Loren: *Laughs then kisses Eddie*

A few minutes later Eddie and Loren arrive at his penthouse. They say hello to Jeffery and head upstairs. Once they are in the penthouse Loren lays on the couch.

Loren: My feet hurt!

Eddie walks over to her and unbuckles her shoes and lays them on the floor.

Loren:*Kisses him* Why are you so sweet?

Eddie: *Laughs* because I love my girl.

Loren: *Kisses Eddie again but with more love than she ever has*

Eddie: I love you.

Loren: I love you too handsome.

Eddie sits down next to Loren and pulls her into his arms.

Loren: I don't want to leave.

Eddie: then don't. Just stay here.

Loren: I'll call mom and ask.

(Loren calls her mom and asks her.)

Loren: She said yes.

Eddie: Good!

Loren: I am going to change really fast. Can I borrow some clothes?

Eddie: You don't have to ask.

Loren: I know I just wanted to make sure.

Loren goes up the stairs into Eddie's room and grabs one of his t-shirts and puts it on. Loren walks back to Eddie in only his t-shirt. When he sees her his mouth falls open.

Eddie: I didn't think it was possible for you to get any more beautiful but you keep surprising me.

Loren: *Blushes and cuddles up next to him*

Eddie: So shall we tweet to our fans telling them we are not engaged?

Loren: yeah. Here take a picture with me.

Loren and Eddie take a picture together with Loren holding up her hand so they can see the ring. Then she posts it with this caption, "Hey guys! I just wanted to say I love my boyfriend eddie_duran and that we are NOT engaged! He just gave me a promise ring. Xoxo Love you all!"

Eddie: Perfect. *Kisses Loren's cheek*

Loren: So what do you want to do?

Eddie: Hmm… how about we watch some movies?

Loren: Okay

Eddie: What do you want to watch?

Loren: I always pick the movie. You pick this time.

Eddie: Fine.

Eddie picks out step brothers.

Loren: I love this movie. It is so funny!

They sit cuddled up next to each other and watch the movie. When the movie is done Eddie gets up to change it but has a different plan instead.

Eddie: I don't want to watch another movie. Do you?

Loren: Not really.

Eddie: I have a song I want you to hear.

Loren: Yay! Can I hear it?

Eddie: Yeah come here.

Loren gets up and sits beside Eddie on the piano bench

Eddie fumbles over the keys before he begins to play the chords to the song. He plays two measures then begins to sing.

Hey girl, you make me want to write a song,  
Sit you down, I'll sing it to you all night long,  
I've had a melody in my head since she walked in here and knocked me dead.  
Yea girl, you make me want to write a song

and it goes like ooh, what I wouldn't do  
to write my name on your heart, get you wrapped in my arms baby all around you.  
And it goes like hey, girl I'm blown away,  
Yea it starts with a smile and it ends with an all night long slow kiss,  
yea it goes like this.

Hey girl, you make me want to drive you home,  
Get you outta here and get you all alone.  
I don't know what it is about you, baby,  
but I'm all messed up and it might sound crazy,  
but you make me want to write a song.

And it goes like ooh, what I wouldn't do,  
to write my name on your heart, get you wrapped in my arms baby all around you.  
And it goes like hey, girl I'm blown away,  
Yea it starts with a smile and it ends with an all night long slow kiss,  
yea it goes like this.

Looking' at you looking' at me that way,  
Makes me want to grab my old guitar and play

Something like ooh, what I wouldn't do,  
To write my name on my heart, get you wrapped in my arms baby all around you.  
And it goes like hey, girl I'm blown away,  
Yea it starts with a smile and it ends with an all night long slow kiss,  
Yea it goes like this

And it goes like ooh, and it goes like hey,  
And it ends with a kiss,  
Yea it goes like this.

Loren: Eddie that was an amazing song! *She kisses Eddie passionately*

Eddie: It came from the heart.

Loren: I love you * Kisses Eddie*

Eddie: I love you too!

Loren: I'm going to bed. I have school in the morning.

Loren turned to walk toward their room. Eddie scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and kissed her before he climbed in on the other side. He turned over and pulled her on top of him as he began to kiss her. After a few minutes he pulled away and Loren rolled off of him and cuddled up to his chest.

Loren: Goodnight I love you Eddie.

Eddie: I love you too beautiful.

They fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning Loren woke up but Eddie wasn't next to her. Loren walked downstairs and found Eddie in the kitchen attempting to make them breakfast.

Loren: Good Morning Handsome

Eddie: Good Morning Beautiful

Loren: What exactly are you trying to do?

Eddie: I am trying to make us French toast.

Loren: Okay, let me take it from here.

Eddie: No babe I want to make you breakfast.

Loren: then let me help you.

Eddie: okay

Loren: Okay Lesson number one turn on the burner * Laughing at Eddie*

Eddie: oops

Loren: Maybe you should stick to singing.

Eddie: Ouch.*Acting as if he was hurt*

Loren: *kisses him* I will teach you how to cook

Eddie: Good * kisses her*

After breakfast was done they ate and Loren got ready for school

Eddie: Lo are you ready?

Loren: yeah. This is my last full week of school!

Eddie: Are you excited to graduate?

Loren: Yes! I can't wait!

Eddie: Well let's go or you will be late.

Eddie and Loren get into his car and he drives her to school. They make it just in time. Mel walks up to the car as Eddie helps Loren out.

Mel: Hey rock stars!

Loren: *hugs Mel* Hey Mel

Eddie: Hey Mel, How are you?

Mel: I am doing much better, thank you!

Eddie: Have you talked to Ian?

Mel: yeah he and I went to breakfast this morning.

Eddie: Oh really?

Mel: Yep, well I hate to break it to you rock star but we have to go if we want to get to class on time.

Eddie: Okay, Bye Loren I love you. *Kisses Loren*

Loren: Bye I love you too. Pick me up later?

Eddie: I'll be here. Have a good day.

The girls walked to class and Eddie drove to meet Jake at the office. Eddie got to the office and went to Jake and Kelly's Office.

Jake: Eddie! My Man! How have you been?

Eddie: Good! How are you?

Jake: great. I have a few things I need to talk to you about

Eddie: Okay shoot

Jake: First off, I want you and Loren to record an album together.

Eddie: Really? I think that is a great idea! What does the label think?

Kelly: They think it is an awesome idea! I just got off of the phone with them.

Jake: Second thing is I want you to do a few duets and a few singles okay?

Eddie: yeah that is awesome

Jake: Would Loren be okay with this?

Eddie: I will have to ask her but I'm sure she won't mind.

Jake: Good! Well that's all I wanted to talk about

Eddie: Okay, I am going to talk to Ian before I pick Loren up. You and Kelly need to come to dinner with us one night this week

Jake: Okay

Eddie: call me and let me know when bye

Jake: Bye Eddie

Kelly: Bye Eddie.

Eddie leaves the office and goes to Ian's to ask him about Mel. A few minutes later Eddie arrives at Ian's and goes to the door.

*Ian opens the door*

Ian: Hey Mate

Eddie: Hey dude

Ian: Come in. What brings you here?

Eddie: Mel

Ian: She told you to come here? *Confused*

Eddie: No she told me you two have been hanging out a lot.

Ian: yeah so?

Eddie: I just wanted to know what is going on. You have never hung out with a girl for this long.

Ian: I like her okay?

Eddie: I knew it! That's awesome man!

Ian: You aren't mad?

Eddie: no, but I will be if you hurt her!

Ian: I would never hurt her she is different

Eddie: How about you come with me when I go and pick up Loren? You could surprise Mel?

Ian: Alright, let me change.

Eddie: Hurry up they get out of school in twenty minutes.

Ian: I am trying

Ian soon finishes changing and they leave to pick up the girls.

Loren and Mel have just finished their last class of the day and are sitting in the court yard talking.

Mel: So how are things with you and loverboy?

Loren: Good, very good.

Mel: Does that mean you have you know done it?

Loren: Mel!

Mel: What?

Loren: No we have not "done it" yet.

Mel: Why not?

Loren: I don't know

Mel: Loren...

Loren: I am just scared okay. I don't want it to ruin our relationship.

Mel: Lo, it won't ruin your relationship. You two are made to be with each other.

Loren: You're right.

Just then Loren saw Eddie's car pull up. She saw him get out, then she saw Ian get out and she smiled.

Mel: Lo, what are you smiling at?

Mel looks where Loren is looking.

Mel: Ian! *Runs to hug him*

Loren: *Laughs and runs into Eddie's arms*

Eddie: Hey Beautiful, how was school?

Loren: School was school. Nothing exciting happened.

Eddie: *Laughing* Well then let's get out of here.

Ian: Hey Mel! How are you?

Mel: A lot better now.

Ian: *kisses her cheek*

Loren: Awe...

Ian:* Blushes*

Eddie: Okay, let's go.

They all file into Eddies car and head to the penthouse. Once they get there they all go into the penthouse and sit down.

Loren: You guys hungry?

Eddie: I'm starving

Mel: Me too!

Ian: Me three!

Loren: *chuckles* Okay I will make us dinner. Eddie would you like to help me cook?

Eddie: Sure

They get up and go into the kitchen

Eddie: Why do you need my help?

Loren: I don't I just wanted to give them some privacy and spend some alone time with my amazing boyfriend!

Eddie: Oh I see. *Kisses Loren* Ian told me that he has a thing for Mel.

Loren: Awe that is so cute!

Eddie: You cannot tell Mel!

Loren: Why not?

Eddie: Because I want Ian to be able to tell her that he likes her.

Loren: Okay.

Eddie: have I told you that I love you today?

Loren: Yeah, but I never get tired of hearing it.

Eddie: Well then. I love you Loren Tate. *Kisses Loren*

Loren: I Love you too Eddie Duran

Eddie: so what are we making for dinner?

Loren: My favorite meal

Eddie: Lasagna?

Loren: Yes.

Eddie: Please say it?

Loren: Nope, you will just laugh at me.

Eddie: I promise I won't it is just so cute when you say it

Loren: Fine. I am making Lasagna.

Eddie:*Laughs*

Loren: I told you! You laughed!

Eddie: Babe I am sorry. It is just so cute!

Loren:*Kisses him* I am sure it is.

Eddie and Loren cook the lasagna and set the table.

Loren: Dinner is done!

Mel: yes! It smells amazing Lo!

Loren: Why thank you!

Eddie whispers to Ian. (Ask Loren what she made)

Ian: Hey Lo, what is this?

Loren: *Shoots a glare at Eddie* Ask Eddie

Ian: You don't know what you made?

Mel: She can't pronounce it right

Ian: Say it

Loren: Absolutely not

Ian: Pretty Please for me?

Loren: Nope

Ian: Please?

Loren: Whatever. It is Lasagna.

Ian bursts into a fit of laughter.

Loren: Yeah I know. Hilarious

Eddie: Babe it is really cute

Ian: yeah it is

Mel: It really is cute Lo.

Loren: Oh hush and eat.

After a half hour they finish eating. Mel and Ian offer to wash dishes since Loren and Eddie cooked. After they hung out for a while Ian took Mel home.

Loren: Eddie I have to go home soon.

Eddie: *sadly* I know

Loren: *Kisses him* But I get out of school early tomorrow

Eddie: What time?

Loren: I only have to go and take two tests. This means I should be done by 11.

Eddie: Okay. I will pick you up and we can go on a picnic.

Loren: Awe I would love that. And I love you *Kisses Eddie*

Eddie: I love you too!

Loren: okay let's go I have a lot of homework I have to finish

Eddie: Ok

Eddie and Loren get into his car and drive to Loren's house. Once they arrive Eddie walks Loren to the door.

Eddie: I love you

Loren: I love you too

Eddie: I'm going to miss you.

Loren: I will miss you too

Eddie: Bye babe. Tell Nora I say hello

Loren: I will. Bye Eddie I love you.

Eddie kisses Loren goodnight and heads to MK to visit his dad.

**Hey Guys! I hope you like this chapter! I made it longer for ya'll since the last one was short! Love ya'll. Xoxo Kenzie**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys and Gals! I got really good reviews on my last chapter so thank ya'll! :) **

Previously: Eddie had just dropped Loren off at her house and went to talk to Max

Eddie drove to MK to talk to his dad. He needed to tell him Jake's plans for his career and catch up. Eddie got to the club and went up to Max's apartment.

Eddie: Hey Pop!

Max: Hey Son!

Eddie: *Hugs his dad* what have you been up to?

Max: Just cleaning up the apartment

Eddie: I see that. It looks nice.

Max: How have you been?

Eddie: I've been great, actually everything has been great.

Max: I'm happy for you.

Eddie: Things are finally going good.

Max: Let's hope they stay that way. *Chuckles*

Eddie: Yeah

Max: So what brings you here?

Eddie: What I can't come talk to my dad?

Max: Of course you can but it looks like you wanted to talk to me about something.

Eddie: you're right I do. Jake came up with the idea that Loren and I should do a joint album and put some duets and singles on it. What do you think?

Max: I think that is a great idea! Have you told Loren?

Eddie: No

Max: Why not? That is great news!

Eddie: I just don't want her to say no.

Max: Why would she say no?

Eddie: I don't know. She just started her career I don't want her to feel like she has to do it if she doesn't want to.

Max: Eddie how well do you know Loren?

Eddie: I know just about everything.

Max: Then you know she won't do anything she doesn't want to do.

Eddie: Yeah I guess you're right. That is why I need you. You always solve my problems.

Max: That is what dad's are for.

Eddie: I love you pops. I'm going to head home and get some rest.

Max: Okay, Love you too Son.

Eddie drove back to his penthouse but he wasn't planning on sleeping. He got to his house and headed straight to his piano to write a new song.

Loren walked in the door and went to put her bag in her room. She walked out of her room and went to look for her mom.

Loren: Mom? Are you here?

Nora: Yeah Sweetie I'll be out in a minute.

Loren: okay, do you want some tea?

Nora: Yes please.

Loren begins to make the tea as her mom walks out of her room and into the kitchen.

Nora: Hey honey. How was your afternoon?

Loren: Good. Really good! How was your afternoon?

Nora: it was pretty good.

Loren: Only one more week of school left.

Nora: I know are you excited?

Loren: So excited! Can you believe I graduate this weekend?

Nora: I know where has time gone? It seems like yesterday I dropped you off at pre-school and now you're graduating.

Loren: Don't worry mom. I will always be your baby girl.

Nora: *Hugs Loren* Yes you will

Loren: I love you mom.

Nora: I love you too honey.

Loren: Thanks for always being here for me.

Nora: Where else would I be?

Loren: I mean thanks for all the sacrifices that you have made for me over the years.

Nora: Anything for my baby girl.

Loren hand her mom the tea and they sit down on the couch and talk. After a while Loren goes in her room and begins to write a song for her mom. She decides that she will sing it to her on graduation.

Eddie has just finished his song. He tries to sleep but without Loren next to him it is impossible. He decides to text her. He wants her to wake up to his text in the morning. He says, "Hey Beautiful. I couldn't sleep without you next to me. I hope you are having sweet dreams. I love you Loren. I will pick you up tomorrow and take you to school. I have some GREAT news to tell you. Sweet dreams my love." However, what Eddie doesn't know is that Loren can't sleep either. Loren receives Eddie's text. She reads it and texts him back. She says, "Hey handsome! I can't sleep either! I love you too! And what great news do you have to tell me?" Eddie sees her text but decides he will send her a short text and go to sleep. He says, "You'll see." Loren reads his message and groans. She decides that she better try to get some sleep or she won't want to get up in the morning.

Loren wakes up to the sun shining on her face and the sound of her annoying alarm clock beeping. Loren turns on the radio and begins to get ready. She takes a shower and picks out her outfit. She picks out her tan skinny jeans with a white lace tank. She puts on her tall brown boots and goes to straighten her hair. After a few minutes she finishes and walks out of her room.

Nora: Good Morning!

Loren: Good Morning mom!

Nora: Is Mel coming to pick you up?

Loren: Nope Eddie is. He needs to talk to me about something.

Nora: Talk to you about what?

Loren: I'm not sure. He just said he had great news and needed to talk to me about it.

Nora: Oh well hurry up and eat. Oh and did I mention you look beautiful today

Loren: thanks mom.

Loren eats quickly and goes to gather her books. Just as she finishes she hears a knock on the door and her mom answers it.

Nora: Good Morning Eddie

Eddie: Good morning Nora. Where is Loren?

Loren: *Walking out of her room* I'm right here.

Eddie:* Kisses her quickly* Good Morning

Loren: Good Morning

Eddie: You ready to go?

Loren: yeah. Bye mom I love you see you tonight?

Nora: I love you too. See you tonight.

Loren: Okay let's go rock star.

Eddie and Loren walk out to his car. Eddie helps Loren get in before walking to the driver's side.

Loren: What did you need to tell me?

Eddie: Let me get on the road first. Then I will tell you.

Loren: Okay

Once Eddie gets on the road toward Loren's school he begins to tell her the news.

Eddie: Well I had a meeting with Jake yesterday while you were at school. He told me that he and the label want us to do a joint album. What do you think?

Loren: I think that is a great idea! I would love to do a joint album. Did you accept?

Eddie: Not yet I wanted to talk to you first. We would do some duets and some singles.

Loren: Okay. I love that idea!

Eddie: Great! Then we should probably start on writing duets soon!

Loren: Yeah we should.

Eddie: How about today after school?

Loren: I have my last shift at the café tonight.

Eddie: I forgot you still work there.

Loren: Not for long. Tonight is my last night.

Eddie: Well what time do you go into work?

Loren: I don't have to go until 4.

Eddie: When is school over?

Loren: At noon.

Eddie: How about I pick you up and we can work on them for a while then I will take you to work?

Loren: I like that idea too! *Kisses Eddie* you know what I love the most?

Eddie: What?

Loren: you.

Eddie: I love you too!

Eddie arrives at the school. He helps Loren out and kisses her goodbye.

Eddie: Have a good day!

Loren: You too! I love you * kisses him*

Eddie: I love you too!

Loren walks to class. Eddie gets into his car and heads to Jake's office to tell him Loren's decision. Eddie arrives at the office.

Jake: Hey Ed!

Eddie: Hey Jake!

Jake: What did Loren say?

Eddie: She said that she thought it was a great idea and she would love to do it.

Jake: Great! So it is settled. You will do a joint album.

Eddie: Yeah

Jake: Have you started working on duets?

Eddie: No but we are going to when I pick Loren up from school, but I was thinking we could make one day at a time a duet?

Jake: Yeah. I think that would be cool. Just get me a new song by next week.

Eddie: alright I will try.

Jake: Okay Eddie. That's all I needed.

Eddie: okay. I'm going to work on some songs.

Jake: Bye

Eddie: Bye Jake

Eddie leaves and heads toward his and Loren's secret spot. Eddie arrives and walks up the hill and sits by the tree.

Eddies Thoughts: It is so beautiful up here. I wish I could have this kind of peace everywhere. I love that I can share this with Loren. I love her. She reminds me a lot of my mom. I miss my mom. She has been on my mind a lot lately. I wonder if she would like Loren. Who am I kidding? She would love Loren. I wish they could've met. They are alike in so many ways. That is what I love about Loren. What I would give to get one more day with my mom. Not a day goes by that I don't think about my mom. She is always with me.

Eddie gets up and heads to his penthouse he has a great idea for a song. Eddie arrives at the penthouse and grabs his guitar. He strums the strings of his guitar softly before he starts to play. (Not a day goes by- Lonestar.)

Got a picture of you I carry in my heart

Close my eyes to see it when the world gets dark

Got a memory of you I carry in my soul

I wrap it close around me when the nights get cold

If you asked me how I'm doing' I'd say just fine

But the truth is baby, if you could read my mind

Not a day goes by that I don't think of you

After all this time you're still with me it's true

Somehow you remain locked so deep inside

Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by

I still wait for the phone in the middle of the night

Thinking' you might call me if your dreams don't turn out right

And it still amazes me that I lie here in the dark

Wishing' you were next to me, with your head against my heart

If you asked me how I'm doing I'd say just fine

But the truth is baby, if you could read my mind

Not a day goes by that I don't think of you

After all this time you're still with me it's true

Somehow you remain locked so deep inside

Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by

Minutes turn to hours, and the hours to days

Seems it's been forever that I've felt this way

Not a day goes by that I don't think of you

After all this time you're still with me it's true

Somehow you remain locked so deep inside

Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by

Eddie begins to tear up as he finishes playing. He hears clapping from behind him and turns to see his dad standing in the doorway. Eddie gets up and runs into his dads embrace. Max hugs Eddie tight and lets him cry on his shoulder. Eddie stops crying and pulls away from max.

Max: she would be so proud of the man you have become

Eddie: You think so?

Max: I know so. Eddie that song was beautiful. What inspired that?

Eddie: I was up at my spot thinking about how much I missed her and how much I wish she could have met Loren. It just kind of popped into my head.

Max: She would have loved Loren. Loren reminds me a lot of your mom.

Eddie: I know. She reminds me a lot of her too. That is one of the many reasons why I love her so much.

Max: I see that. Where is Loren?

Eddie: She is at school. What time is it?

Max: 11:50

Eddie: Oh crap. I have to go or I am going to be late. I have to pick her up at noon!

Max: you'll make it. Calm down.

Eddie: Bye Pops. I love you. Want to have dinner tonight?

Max: Yeah. I love you too. Now get going before you're late

Eddie rushes out the door with Max following behind him. Eddie runs to his car and drives to pick up Loren. He reaches the school at the exact time Loren and Mel walk out.

Mel: I will visit you at work okay?

Loren: Alright I will see you later? Love you Mel! Tell Ian I say hello!

Mel: I will! I love you too!

Loren runs over to meet Eddie.

Eddie: Hey babe *kisses Loren*

Loren: Hey! Shall we go?

Eddie: we shall.

Eddie opens the door for Loren and takes off to his penthouse. They get there and talk to Jeffery for a few minutes before getting on the elevator.

Once they are inside.

Eddie: Do you have any ideas for a duet?

Loren: Not really do you?

Eddie: Nope

Loren: What if we write a song to our parents?

Eddie: I like that idea

Loren: Okay I'll grab my notebook.

Loren sits beside Eddie on the Piano bench. They begin to write the sing. An hour later it is finished. Eddie begins to play.

(Let them see you by Colton Dixon. I know it is about god not parents but I felt that it suited their situation.)

Take away the melodies

Take away the songs I sing

Take away all the lights

And all the songs you let me write

Does the man I am today

Say the words you need to say

Let them see you

In me

Let them hear you

When I speak

Let them feel you

When I sing

Let them see you

Let them see you

In me

Who am I without Your grace?

Another smile, another face

Another breath, a grain of sand

Passing quickly through your hand

I'd give my life, an offering

Take it all, take everything

Let them see you

In me

Let them hear you

When I speak

Let them feel you

When I sing

Let them see you

Let them see you

In me

With every breath I breathe

I sing a simple melody

But I pray they'll hear more than a song

In me, in me

Let them see you

In me

Let them hear you

When I speak

Let them feel you

When I sing

Let them see you

Oh, let them see you

In me

Let them hear you

When I speak

Let them feel you

When I sing

Let them see you

Just let them see you in me

Let them see you

They finished singing. Loren and Eddie decided that they should tell Jake and Kelly to come listen to it. About a half an hour later Jake and Kelly arrived. Loren and Eddie sang their song. When they finished they looked over at Jake and Kelly. Kelly was in tears and Jake was standing proud.

Jake: that was amazing! I knew I made the right decision.

Kelly: that was so beautiful. You two are great kids! Your parents will love it!

Loren: I know. My mom will probably cry.

Eddie: So will pops.

Loren: Well I better get ready for work.

Kelly: you still work at the café?

Loren: Tonight is my last night.

Kelly: Oh well we better head back to the office love you guys

Jake and Kelly left. Loren went to get ready for work as Eddie made her a quick snack. Loren came down stairs a few minutes later.

Loren: alright rock star I'm ready let's get going!

Eddie: Okay

Eddie and Loren walked to his car hand in hand. He helped Loren into the car. He walked to his side of the car and got in. Loren picked a song on the radio and they left. A few minutes later they arrived at the café.

Eddie: Do you have to work? *Whining*

Loren: it is my last night then I will be all yours every afternoon.

Eddie: Good *Kisses Loren*

Loren: *Smiles*

Eddie: Well have fun working. I am going to dinner with pops.

Loren: tell him I said hello and that I miss him.

Eddie: Okay I will. I love you!

Loren: I love you too! Bye

Okay guys! I know it wasn't incredibly long but I hope you like it! I have to get ready for my awards ceremony! I will try and update again tonight but no promises. I hope everyone is doing well! Love ya'll! Xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Everybody! Hope ya'll are doing well. Thanks for reviewing! **

Previously: Eddie has just dropped Loren of at her last night at work.

Eddie drops Loren off and heads home to get ready for his dinner with Max.

Loren walks into the café and clocks in.

Loren's Thoughts: 5 more hours. I can do this. Why didn't I just call and say that I couldn't come in. Oh yeah, because that is a lie. I can do this. 5 hours of work. What could go wrong?

Loren was torn from her thoughts when her boss told her to wait on a customer sitting in the corner booth. Loren obeyed his orders and went to help the waiting customer. The café was not very busy, only a few people. After about an hour the café filled with people for the dinner rush. Loren was busy waiting tables to notice the person who walked in. He sat in the back booth in her section. She noticed a man sitting in the back with his hood up. She knew it wasn't Eddie because this man looked a lot older. Loren walked over to him.

Loren: Hello sir, what can I get for you

The Man: A second chance?

Loren: Trent? What are you doing here?

Trent: I just wanted to see you. I miss you.

Loren: I can't do this right now. I'm working.

Trent: Just sit down for a second please?

Loren: *Whispering* I told you I didn't want to see you anymore.

Trent: Loren Please?

Loren: *Ignoring his pleas* Just answer one question. Why did you leave me?

Trent: I wasn't ready to be a dad. I never got to live life for myself. I didn't think I could handle it.

Loren: *Silent*

Trent: I am so sorry Loren. I know now that it was my biggest mistake.

Loren: * Crying*

Trent: I am sorry

Loren: *whispers* Just please leave

Trent: Loren..

Loren: *Still whispering* If you care about me at all just leave me alone. Please

Just as Loren finished talking Eddie walked into the café in his disguise. He noticed Loren crying while talking to and older man in the corner. He walks over to her with nothing but concern.

Eddie: Hey

Loren: *Hugs him tightly*

Eddie: Are you okay? Who is this?

Loren: Eddie this is my so called father Trent.

Eddie: what? Why is he here?

Loren: He came the night of my concert and tried to talk to me. I told him to leave me alone and I guess he cannot take no for an answer.

Eddie: Why didn't you tell me he came to your concert?

Loren: you were already dealing with so much I did not want to add to your pile.

Eddie: Babe. You can always talk to me no matter what I'm dealing with.

Loren: Thanks.

Loren turns back toward Trent who was staring at them.

Loren: Will you please just leave?

Trent: Yeah I will leave, but here is my card if you change your mind.

Loren: highly unlikely

Trent: Bye Loren. I love you.

Loren watched as he left the café. She turned to Eddie and hugged him tightly once more.

Eddie: Do you want to leave? You can come with Pop and Me?

Loren: No, its okay. I want you two to have some alone time.

Eddie: Are you sure?

Loren: yeah. Plus I only have about an hour left. I might go to the penthouse after I get off. Is that okay?

Eddie: Of course it is okay.

Loren: Okay well have fun. I have to get back to work. I love you. *Kisses Eddie's cheek*

Eddie: I love you too.

Eddie leaves to go to dinner with his dad. Loren begins to wait tables again like nothing happened. After the dinner rush left things began to calm down once again. There were only a few people left in the café. Loren's boss let her go early since they weren't very busy. They hugged Loren and wished her luck in her future career. Loren would miss working there.

Loren called her Mom and asked her to pick her up since she left her car at Eddie's. Nora picked her up and drove her to Eddie's penthouse. On the way there Loren explained to Nora everything that had happened with Trent that day.

Nora: I cannot believe he would do that!

Loren: He told me why he left.

Nora: What did he say?

Loren: He said he was not ready to be a father. He said that he hadn't done anything for himself. He needed to accomplish his dreams. He said he wasn't ready to take care of me. He needed to do things for himself first. *Loren began to tear up*

Nora: oh baby. I am so sorry. He is so selfish.

Loren: Yeah but the thing is he didn't care that he hurt me. He just said he now realizes what a big mistake he made. He doesn't understand what he has done to me.

Nora: It's okay Loren. Karma will get him. Don't let him get to you. I will ALWAYS be here for you no matter what. Okay?

Loren: I know mom. I love you.

Nora: I love you too.

They arrive at the penthouse.

Nora: Are you going to follow me home.

Loren: No, I will be home soon, but I want to work on some music in the quiet. Eddie is out with Max. I just want to be alone. So I can think you know?

Nora: Okay sweetie. Just be careful and call me if you need anything.

Loren: I will. I love you mom.

Nora: I love you too Loren.

Nora leaves Lorena t Eddie's penthouse and goes home.

Loren walks into the building and greets Jeffery.

Loren: Hello Jeffery, how are you this evening?

Jeffery: I am very well Ms. Tate. Mr. Duran is not in right now.

Loren: I know. I am just going to grab my guitar.

Jeffery: Oh Mr. Duran told me to give you this (Hands Loren an envelope.)

Loren: Thank you Jeffery I hope you have a great night.

Jeffery: You too Ms. Tate.

Loren gets into to elevator and opens the envelope. In the envelope she finds two notes and a key. She reads the first note from Eddie. "Hey Lo, I just wanted to say that I love you. You will be moving in with me soon. Therefore, I decided to get you a key made. I love you Lo. I will be home soon. Xoxo Eddie." Loren looks at the key. Eddie had it painted blue with their initials on it. Loren then opened the second note. It was from Max. "Hello Loren, Eddie told me about your "Father" showing up again. I am so sorry he keeps putting you through this. I just wanted to tell you that I see you as my own daughter. Hopefully one day you will be my daughter. I just wanted to tell you that anyone who can't see how great you are is an idiot. I love you Loren, with love, Max." Loren smiles as she reaches Eddie's door and walks in. Loren runs up stairs to change out of her work clothes. She comes back down and grabs her guitar. Loren walks back out of the building and gets into her car. She drives to her spot and sits down beside the tree. Loren opens her notebook and begins to strum her guitar. She doesn't know what she is playing. She just keeps strumming. After a few minutes of just playing her guitar Loren feels at ease. Loren sits there admiring the view. She takes in all of its beauty. Loren's stomach begins to growl. She decides to call Eddie.

*Dials his number*

Eddie: Hey Lo.

Loren: Hey are you and Max still at the restaurant?

Eddie: Yeah why?

Loren: Can I join you. I am starving.

Eddie: Of course.

Loren: Okay. I'll see you in a few minutes. I love you too

Eddie: Okay, I Love you too

Loren hangs up the phone. She stands up and brushes the dirt off of her legs. She grabs her guitar and walks down the hill to her car. She gets in and drives to the restaurant. Once she arrives she walks in and looks for Eddie and Max. She finally finds them in the back if the restaurant.

Eddie: Hey Beautiful!

Max: Hey Loren!

Loren: hey guys! Sorry to interrupt your dinner.

Max: You are not interrupting. I'm glad you are here.

Loren: thanks Max.

Max: So did you get our letters?

Loren: *Kisses Max's Cheek before she sits down* Yes I did, thank you.

Max: I meant every word.

Loren: * kisses Eddie's cheek*

Eddie: As did I.

Loren: thank you both. I don't know what I would do if I did not have the Duran boys in my corner.

Max: Lucky for you, you will never have to find out.

Loren: Awe, good because I would be lost without you two!

Eddie: We would be lost without you too!

The waiter comes and takes Loren's order.

Max: So did you just get off work?

Loren: No, I got off about 2 hours ago. I needed some time to think and be alone. I was up on the hill when my stomach started to growl.

Max: Oh, are you feeling better now that you have had time to think.

Loren: Actually I am. I took my guitar and just played for a while and it helped me relax.

Max: I'm glad.

Eddie: Me too. Did you write a new song?

Loren: No, I just cleared my head. However, I do have a new song I am playing at my graduation. I already cleared it with my principal.

Eddie: Can I hear it?

Loren: you will hear it this weekend. It is a surprise for my mom, don't tell her. Max please make her bring a lot of tissues.

Max: Will do. What's the song about?

Loren: It is about her. Actually I wrote it thanking her for all that she has done for me and how much I love her.

Max: I am sure she will love it.

Loren: I know she will. What I'm worried about is her crying and making me cry.

Max: *Chuckles* you truly are a great daughter.

Loren: Thank you Max.

Max: Has Eddie showed you the song he wrote for his mom?

Loren: No. Eddie?

Eddie: I was going to show you, eventually…

Loren: Eventually?

Eddie: Yeah, it just hurts a lot to remember her. It feels like I'm losing her all over again.

Loren: Oh Eddie, I am so sorry. You don't have to show me if it hurts that bad.

Max: Son, you need to put that song out there. It is so beautiful.

Eddie: I will Dad with time.

Loren's food arrives. They finish their meal with small talk, nothing important.

When they get ready to leave Max pays for dinner, he kisses Loren goodbye and gives Eddie a hug. Eddie walks Loren to her car and kisses her.

Eddie: I feel like I haven't seen you all day!

Loren: I was with you almost all afternoon.

Eddie: But that was work!

Loren: I know, but you still got to see me. *Chuckles*

Eddie: I missed you!

Loren: I missed you too *Kisses Eddie's lips*

Eddie: I love you

Loren: *Kisses him again* I love you too

Eddie: Don't leave

Loren: I have school in the morning. And I am not staying in a parking lot all night.

Eddie: *chuckles* I wish we could just be together all the time.

Loren: we will soon

Eddie: I know but soon isn't soon enough.

Loren: Do you want to come over? You can help me with my homework?

Eddie: Is your mom okay with that?

Loren: yeah as long as I am in bed by midnight.

Eddie: Okay

Eddie helps Loren get into her car before he walks over to his. He follows her all the way home. When they arrive at Loren's house he jumps out of his car to open Loren's door for her.

Loren: Why are you so sweet?

Eddie: I was raised right

Loren: *chuckles* And I am glad you were.

Eddie takes Loren's hand and walks her into her house.

Nora: Hey sweetie. *Hugs Loren* Hey Eddie * hugs Eddie*

Loren: Hey mom. Is it okay if Eddie stays for a while?

Nora: that is fine with me. I may go over and stay with Max. Eddie you can spend the night here if you want to keep Loren company?

Eddie: I would love to Nora.

Nora: Great. Loren, I will see you tomorrow after school. Bye I love you

Loren: Bye mom I love you too!  
Eddie: Bye Nora

Nora: Bye Eddie

Nora leaves Eddie and Loren for the night and head to Max's apartment.

Loren: Okay rock star. I am going to change into some PJ's.

Eddie: Okay. I think I have some extra clothes in my car. I am going to look.

Loren: Okay

Eddie goes out to his car and grabs a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. Loren walks into her room and puts on her pajama pants and a tank top. Once they both change they sit on the living room floor. Loren begins to work on her homework.

Eddie: Do you need some help?

Loren: Nope. I am actually almost done. All I have is a few more math problems.

Eddie: Ewe I hate math.

Loren: You and me both.

Eddie: *Chuckles*

After a few minutes Loren finishes her homework.

Eddie: What do you want to do now?

Loren: I just want to lay here in your arms.

Eddie: Sounds perfect to me.

Loren leans up and kisses Eddie. She pulls him close to her. They remain in that position until they need a break for air. Eddie looks into Loren's big beautiful brown eyes and sees nothing but love in them. He wraps his arms around her and holds her body close to his.

Eddie: I love you

Loren: I love you more

Eddie: I don't think that is possible.

Loren: We'll see.

Eddie: What are you going to do about it?

Loren: This.

Loren pulls Eddie to her and kisses him with so much love and passion. Eddie feels his heart racing and his stomach is doing back flips. Loren's stomach fills with butterflies. She pulls away from Eddie.

Loren: I won.

Eddie: I don't think so.

Loren: Oh I know so.

Eddie: I guess we will see who wins.

Loren: I feel like this is going to be one very long competition.

Eddie: Forever and Always

Loren: *Kisses Eddie once more*

Eddie: You should go to bed.

Loren: Are you leaving?

Eddie: no

Loren: Well then we should go to bed. Not just me!

Eddie: Fine.

Loren leans in as if she is going to kiss Eddie. Right before their lips meet Loren pulls back and takes off running. Eddie groans and chases after her. He catches her and carries her into her room. He lays her on the bed and tickles her until she gives in and kisses him. She pulls him down on-top of her never breaking their kiss. Loren runs her hand through Eddie's hair. He places one hand on Loren's face and the other on the bed careful not to crush Loren. Eddie pulls away and looks into Loren's eyes. Hey lays down beside her and wraps his arms around her small frame.

Eddie: *Whispers in her ear* I love you

Loren: *Whispers back* I love you more

Eddie: Goodnight

Loren: Night *Kisses Eddie*

The next morning Loren wakes up earlier than usual. She showers and gets dressed. She puts on a peach dress with her blue jean jacket and tall brown boots. She curls her hair and walks out into the kitchen. She decides that she is going to make Eddie breakfast. Eddie wakes up to the smell of pancakes. He uses the bathroom then walks into the kitchen. He sees Loren already dressed for the day.

Eddie: You are up early.

Loren: well good morning sleep head!

Eddie: You look beautiful

Loren: Awe, thank you.

Eddie: You're welcome.

Loren: I made your favorite breakfast.

Eddie: I know it smells delicious.

Loren: Let's eat. I'm starving! Mom and Max should be here soon I invited them to come over for breakfast.

Eddie: Okay

They sit down and begin to eat.

Eddie: Lo, these pancakes are so good!

Loren: I know.

Eddie: You are amazing, you know that?

Loren: *Blushes* Thanks

Max and Nora walk into the house.

Loren: Good Morning Mom! Good Morning Max!

Max: Good Morning Loren, you look beautiful today.

Loren: Thank you.

Nora: Good Morning Sweetie. Breakfast smells good.

Loren: thank you. I made the homemade pancakes.

Nora: Yum!

Max: You are in a good mood this morning Lo.

Loren: Yeah, I just woke up this way.

Max: Well that is good!

Loren: well dig in guys. There is plenty to go around.

Everyone eats breakfast. Loren grabs her books and sits down to study for her calculus Exam.

Eddie: What test do you have today?

Loren: I have my calculus exam.

Eddie: Yuck!

Loren: I know. *Laughing*

Eddie: Is that all?

Loren: Yeah, it is my last exam. Tomorrow I have to go in and clean my locker out and return books. Then, on Friday I have senior breakfast. Then I graduate on Saturday!

Eddie: So Exciting! Do you need help practicing your song?

Loren: Nice try rock star. I think I have it down.

Eddie: Darn! I really want to hear it!

Loren: and you will on Saturday with everyone else.

Eddie: That's not fair.

Loren: *teasing him* awe, you poor baby.

Eddie: *Laughs at Loren*

Loren: Well I better get going. I have to go pick up Mel.

Eddie: Okay. I will see you later right?

Loren: Yeah. Invite Ian over. Mel is coming with me after school.

Eddie: will do. I love you, have a good day!

Loren: I will. Bye I love you!

Loren kisses Eddie goodbye and gets into her car. She drives to Mel's house and picks her up. They only have to take their Calculus test then they can leave. Loren and Mel have all of the same classes. Loren arrives at Mel's house.

Mel: hey rock star best friend!

Loren: Hey awesome best friend!

Mel: What are we doing after school?

Loren: I was thinking we meet Eddie and Ian? Then we can go to the beach and celebrate being done with school!

Mel: Perfect!

Loren: So what is going on with you and Ian?

Mel: Honestly, I have no clue. I mean I really like him I am just not sure he feels the same way.

Loren: He would be crazy to not like you!

Mel: thanks Lo!

Loren: Have you told him how you feel?

Mel: No.

Loren: you need to, today!

Mel: I don't know Lo. What if he doesn't feel the same way?

Loren: Then you can say you tried. You won't have to wonder anymore.

Mel: You're right. I have a genius for a best friend!

Loren: *Chuckles*

They pull into the school parking lot. They get out and head to class. After two hours of testing they are done.

Mel: *screaming* we are free women!

Loren: *Laughing*

Mel: Let's go enjoy our freedom!

Mel grabs Loren's hand and takes off running toward her car. Loren gets in and drives to her and Mel's houses to get some clothes. They then drive to Eddie's to meet him and Ian. Loren and Mel race to the elevator. Jeffery laughs and greets them. Loren and Mel say hi and continue to fight each other in the elevator. They reach Eddie's floor. Mel runs out of the Elevator and into Eddie's penthouse.

Mel: *Yelling* I WON!  
Loren: Only because you cheated!

Mel: Sore Loser! *laughing at Loren*

Eddie: * Laughing* Hello Ladies

Loren: Hey handsome! *kisses Eddie*

Ian: Hel Mel!

Mel: *Hugs Ian* Hey Ian!

Loren: You two ready? *Looking at Eddie and Ian*

Eddie: Ready for what?

Loren: Well Mel and I are officially done with high school and we want to go to the beach and celebrate! So hurry up and get ready!

Ian: That sounds fun!

Eddie: Okay Ian let's go grab our stuff.

The boys go and grad their things. After a few minutes they are ready. All four of them pile into Loren's car and head toward the beach. Once they arrive at the beach Mel and Ian race toward the water.

Mel: I win!

Ian: In your dreams.

Mel: My dreams came true

Ian: *Teasing her* Oh yeah?

Mel: *Laughing* Yeah!

Ian:*Chuckles and pushes her into the water

Mel: *Pops back up* Ian!

Ian: *Bursts out into laughter*

Loren: *Looking at Eddie* they are so cute together!

Eddie: Not as cute as us! * He picks her up and runs towards the water*

Loren: Eddie!

Eddie: *Laughing*

Eddie throws Loren into to water splashing Mel and Ian. Once Loren pops back up they all begin to splash each other. They play in the water for a few hours. Loren and Mel get out and lay on the beach to sunbathe, while Eddie and Ian throw football down the beach. Loren decides it is the perfect time to play a song. She gets up and runs to her car to get her guitar. When she returns she sits down and calls the boys over.

Eddie: Do I get to hear your song now?

Loren: No, well not that song. I wrote this last weekend after we all hung out.

Loren runs her fingers over the strings of her guitar before she begins to strum the chords.

(Jessie James- Boys in the Summer)

It's hot as hell even in the shade

Squeeze you a little bit of lemonade

Wearing next to nothing and we like it

Coconut oil running down our backs

Girls trying to give the guys a heart attack

Baby there's no denying

The reason for July's skinny dipping and checking out tan lines

Making out underneath the moonlight

Oh, yeah, yeah

Boys look so much hotter in the summer

Yeah, yeah

Take your shirt off in the water, pull me under

Oh, I must be dreaming

Oh, you got me singing

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Stand the heat kissing on me

Standing in line at the Dairy Queen

You stick your hand in my back pocket

Driving down the road

You'll be hanging out the window

Fifteen miles but we've got no place to go

I don't care cause I like it

We're underneath the stars

Laying here on the hood of your car

Baby, I barely know who you are

Oh, yeah, yeah

Boys look so much hotter in the summer

Yeah, yeah

Take your shirt off in the water, pull me under

Oh, I must be dreaming

Oh, you got me singing

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Summer only lasts so long

And there's nothing wrong with having some fun, yeah

No need to apologize

Just close your eyes and kiss on me tonight

It's hot as hell even in the shade

Squeeze you a little bit of lemonade

Wearing next to nothing and we like it

1, 2, 3, yeah

Yeah, yeah

Boys look so much hotter in the summer

Yeah, yeah

Take your shirt off in the water, pull me under

Oh, I must be dreaming

Oh, you got me singing

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah

Boys look so much hotter in the summer

Yeah, yeah

Take your shirt off in the water, pull me under

Oh, I must be dreaming

Oh, you got me singing

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah

Boys look so much hotter in the summer

Yeah, yeah

Take your shirt off in the water, pull me under

Oh, I must be dreaming

Oh, you got me singing

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

After Loren finished singing Eddie had the biggest smile on his face.

Eddie: Was that about me?

Loren: *Laughing* who else?

Mel: Well I thought it was fantastic and so very true. *Looking at Ian with a grin*

Ian: Well thank you Mel

Loren: It just felt right to play it.

Eddie: It's a good song! A good beat too!

Loren: Thanks!

They all take off towards the water again. Eddie has Loren on his back and Ian has Mel on his back. They take off running and dive under water. They have an intense splash fight until they have to stop because they are laughing so hard. When they get out of the water they clean up their belongings. They go wash off and decide they want to have a picnic. Loren and Eddie go to get the food while Mel and Ian stay behind.

Mel: I had fun today *Smiles at him*

Ian: Me too love

Mel: We should hangout more often

Ian: How about tomorrow? I can pick you up after school and we can hangout just me and you?

Mel: That sounds perfect *Smiles at him again*

At this point Ian cannot take it anymore. He leans in and grabs Mel's hand her pulls her toward him and kisses her with so much passion and want. Mel has to register what is happening. Ian pulls away and looks into her eyes.

Mel: Now all of my dreams have come true.

**Hey guys and gals! I hope you liked this chapter! Review and let me know what you think!**

**Xoxo Kenzie! 3**


	11. Chapter 11- Romantic Rendezvous!

**Hey Everyone! Hope ya'll are well!**

Previously: Loren and Eddie left to get food for their picnic. Mel and Ian stayed at the beach to wait for them. Ian and Mel make a date to hangout the following day. Ian leans in and kisses Mel.

Now to the story:

Ian pulled Mel in for another kiss. He pulled away just as Eddie and Loren pulled back up to the beach. Loren and Eddie grabbed the food and went down to join Mel and Ian.

Loren: Hey you two! *She notices the grin on Mel's face*

Mel: Hey Lo. What did you get to eat?

Loren: We got some sandwiches, chips, cookies and water.

Mel: Yum!

Loren: Mel, help me get the cooler out of the car.

Eddie: Hey Ian. *See's the expression on his face* what happened while we were gone?

Ian: *Grins* Nothing

Eddie: Yeah right. You look like a little kid on Christmas. What happened? Did you finally tell Mel how you feel?

Ian: *Chuckles* Nope but we have a date tomorrow and I kissed her.

Eddie: That's awesome man! I'm happy for you! But if you hurt Mel I will have to kill you!

Ian: if I hurt her, I give you permission to kill me!

Eddie:*Chuckles*

Loren and Mel are walking back to the car.

Loren: So Mel what happened while we were gone?

Mel: *Casually* Oh nothing

Loren: Yeah like I am going to believe that

Mel: Fine. Ian and I have a date tomorrow.

Loren: Is that all?

Mel: No, he kissed me, twice.

Loren: What? Mel, that is awesome. So that means he likes you.

Mel: I hope so.

Loren: I am so happy for you! You and Ian are great together!

Mel: I know!

Loren and Mel grab the cooler and head back to the guys on the beach.

Ian: Let's eat!

Loren and Eddie pass out the sandwiches. Everyone digs into the food.

Loren: I'm full!

Eddie: You barely ate anything!

Loren: It is too hot to eat!

Eddie: You always eat a lot, and I mean that in a good way. I like a girl that can eat.

Loren: *Laughs* Thank you?

Eddie: *chuckles* You're Welcome

Loren: So what do you guys want to do now?

Mel: hmm how about we dry off and get cleaned up? I have sand in places it shouldn't be.

Loren: * Laughing* I agree

Eddie: How about we all go and get cleaned up then we can go to MK and hangout?

Ian: Sounds good to me.

Loren: Me too!

Mel: Let's go.

They all pick up their things and pile back into the car. They go to Eddie's penthouse.

Loren: How about Mel and I go to my house and get ready while you two get ready here?

Eddie: Okay. I'll pick you guys up on our way to MK.

Loren: What time?

Eddie: What time is it now?

Loren: 5

Eddie: I will pick you up at 8?

Loren: Okay, bye I love you!

Eddie: I love you too.

Mel: *Hugs Ian* See you later. *Looks at Eddie* Later rock star!

Eddie: Bye Mel!

Loren: Come on let's go!

Loren and Mel leave to get ready at Loren's. Once they get there they both shower.

Loren: Mel I have nothing to wear!

Mel: What time is it?

Loren: 6. Why?

Mel: Let's go to the mall really fast and find cute outfits for tonight!

Loren: Alright but we have to hurry!

Mel: then let's go

Loren and Mel leave to go to the mall. They both find a cute outfit and return home to get ready. By the time they get home it is 6:30. Loren changes her clothes and Mel curls her hair. Mel changes her clothes and fixes her own hair. Loren puts on her shoes and make-up.

Loren: Mel! It is 7:50!

Mel: I'm trying!

Loren is wearing a high wasted pink lace skirt with a cream colored floral tank with brown wedges. Mel is wearing a bright pink strapless sun dress with tan heels. She puts on a blue necklace to give it the "Mel touch." Mel walks out to meet Loren.

Loren: You look pretty!

Mel: You look hot!

Loren: *chuckles* I love you Mel!

Mel: And I love you Miss Tate!

Loren: I am going to call the boys and tell them that we will just meet them there

Mel: Okay

*Loren dials Eddie's number*

Eddie: Hello Beautiful

Loren: Hey, Mel and I will just meet you and Ian at the club. We are both ready.

Eddie: That's fine. Ian and I are running late anyways.

Loren: I figured

Eddie: I will see you there

Loren: okay, bye I love you!

Eddie: I love you too!

Loren hangs up the phone.

Loren: Okay, Mel you ready?

Mel: Yeah. Let's go

Loren and Mel get into Loren's car and drive to the club.

Ian and Eddie are running late.

Eddie: Ian! Hurry up!

Ian: Okay I'm ready!

Eddie: it's about time.

Ian: did you tell the girls that we are running late?

Eddie: yeah they are just going to meet us there.

Ian: Okay. Let's go.

Loren and Mel arrive at the club before Ian and Eddie.

Max: Hello beautiful ladies

Loren: Hey Max! *Hugs Max*

Max: Hey Lo! How are you this evening?

Loren: I am great!

Max: Good! Where is my son tonight?

Loren: He and Ian are on their way. They were running late.

Max: *Chuckles* so what would you two like to drink?

Loren: I'll have water please.

Mel: I will have a sprite Please.

Max: Coming up!

Loren and Mel take a seat at a booth and wait on Eddie and Ian.

Max: Where are you kids going tonight?

Loren: I think we were just hanging out here. I have no idea what else we are doing.

Max: Oh I see.

Just then Ian and Eddie walk into the club and walk over to the girls.

Eddie: Hey Pop!

Max: hey son! What are you guys planning to do tonight?

Eddie: Well Ian and I have a surprise for the girls

Loren: You do?

Eddie: yes, we do!

Max: Well have fun guys! I love you! Be careful!

Loren: Always. I love you too Max. *Kisses his cheek*

Eddie: Love you pop! I'll call you in the morning!

Max: Okay

Eddie escorts Loren to the car and Ian escorts Mel.

Ian: *Looks at Mel* you look beautiful

Mel: *Confidently* Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself.

Ian: Why thank you love.

Eddie: *Kisses Loren's cheek* did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?

Loren: No, but thank you.

Eddie: Well you look absolutely beautiful

Loren: *Blushes and kisses him* Where are we going?

Eddie: You will have to wait and find out.

Loren: Fine.

Eddie: *Kisses her*

They arrive at their surprise

Loren: Where are we?

Eddie: *Takes her hand* Follow me.

They walk for a few minutes before they reach their destination. Eddie and Ian ha set up blankets with lanterns around them.

Loren: What is this?

Eddie: We thought it would be nice if we could just sit under the stars tonight instead of being one.

Mel: Awe. It is so romantic!

Loren: I love it!

Eddie: I thought you would.

Loren and Eddie walk over to their blanket and sit down. Loren sits in-between Eddie's legs and rests against his body. Mel and Ian go over to their blanket. Mel and Ian sit side by side. Ian immediately grabs Mel's hand and rests it in his.

Mel: Thank you for doing this. It is beautiful.

Ian: I would do anything for you Mel. *kisses her cheek*

Back to Loren and Eddie

Loren begins to shiver.

Eddie: Are you cold?

Loren: A little. I didn't know we would be outside.

Eddie: *Takes off his jacket and wraps it around Loren*Lucky for you I did.

Loren: *leans back and kisses him* Thank you.

Eddie: *Kisses Loren* anything for my girl.

Loren: I love you

Eddie: I love you too. More than you will ever know.

Loren: *smiles and kisses him*

Eddie: You make everything seem better when I am with you. You make me forget that I am "Eddie Duran the rock star."

Loren: Is that a good or bad thing?

Eddie: *Kisses her* Good, very good.

Loren: then it is my pleasure. *Laughs*

Eddie pulls Loren close and kisses her. Loren pulls away after a few minutes.

Loren: Eddie will you play me a song?

Eddie: I don't have a guitar.

Loren: *Imitating Eddie* Lucky for you I do.

Eddie: *Laughs* Okay

Loren gets up and runs to get her guitar. She comes back a few minutes later.

Eddie takes the guitar from her and begins to play a song.

We go out to a party somewhere

The moment we walk in the door

People stop and everybody stares

She don't know what they're staring for

She don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)

She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)

She don't know she's beautiful

Though time and time I've told her so

There she goes just walking down the street

And someone lets a whistle out

A girl like her she just can't see

What the fuss is all about

And she don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)

She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)

She don't know she's beautiful

Though time and time I've told her so

Morning comes and her hair's all a mess

That's when she thinks she looks her worst

It's times like this she don't know why

I can't take my eyes off her

'Cause she don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)

She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)

She don't know she's beautiful

Though time and time I've told her

She don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)

She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)

She don't know she's beautiful

Though time and time I've told her

She don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)

She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)

She don't know she's beautiful

Though time and time I've told her so

-Eddie finished singing and Loren pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Mel and Ian were sitting looking at the stars. They talked about their lives and got to know each other.

Ian: Mel?

Mel: Yeah? *Looks at Ian*

Ian: I have to tell you something

Mel: okay

Ian: Mel, I really like you. You are the only girl I have ever met who keeps me on my toes. You are different and witty. You say what is on your mind and I admire that. You are also the kindest person I have ever met, next to Loren. You are just an amazing person and I think I am falling for you.

Ian held his breath and waited for Mel to answer back. He was surprised when she pulled him to her and kissed him. After a few minutes Mel pulled back for air.

Ian: Wow. If I knew that is how you would respond I would have told you a long time ago.

Mel: *Laughs* I really like you too. I just wasn't sure you liked me back.

Ian: I would be crazy to not like you. You are amazing.

This time Ian pulls Mel in and kisses her. They remain that way for a while until they both need air. They break apart and look back at the stars. After about an hour Loren notices the time.

Loren: Eddie?

Eddie: Yeah babe?

Loren: As much as I don't want to we have to go soon. Mel and I have school in the morning.

Eddie: Can't you skip?

Loren: I wish. We have to turn in our books and what not.

Eddie: Okay. *Yells* Ian! Mel! We have to leave!

Mel and Ian get up and walk over to where Eddie and Loren are.

Ian: Why do we have to leave?

Eddie: The girls have school in the morning and it is getting pretty late.

Ian: Why don't we just stay here and take them home in the morning?

Loren: Because it is getting cold and none of us brought anything to keep warm with

Ian: Good point. Let's go

They gathered their things and filed into the car. They went back to Eddie's house to drop off their things.

Eddie: I will pick you up tomorrow after school okay?

Loren: Okay

Eddie: I love you

Loren: I love you too

Eddie: *Kisses her* Be careful driving home.

Ian: *Turns to Mel* I will pick you up tomorrow around noon okay?

Mel: okay *smiles*

Ian: *Leans in and kisses her*

Loren: AWE!

Mel and Ian break apart.

Mel:*Laughing* Bye Ian

Ian: *Blushes* Bye

Mel and Loren walk out and head back to Loren's house

Mel: Is it okay if I stay with you?

Loren: Of course it is. I figured you would anyway

Mel: I had so much fun tonight.

Loren: Me too!

Mel: We are pretty luck aren't we?

Loren: Yes, yes we are.

Loren and Mel arrive at Loren's house. Nora is already asleep. The girls change into their pajamas and go to bed.

**Hey guys! This isn't very long but I've been very busy this evening! I will write again tonight! But if I can't I will right tomorrow evening! Xoxo Kenzie!**


	12. Chapter 12- I love you

_**Hey guys! I'm sorry it took so long to post! Love ya'll!**_

Previously: Mel and Loren had just gotten home. They went straight to bed.

The next morning Mel and Loren woke up to the bright California sunshine. They got ready for school and walked into the kitchen.

Nora: Good Morning Girls!

Loren: Good Morning Mom!

Mel: Good Morning!

Nora: What do you girls have planned today?

Loren: Well, we have to go to school until 11 then I am going to hang out with Eddie and work on some new songs.

Mel: And I have a date with Ian

Nora: Mel! That is awesome! I am so happy for you girls!

Loren: Mom what are you doing today?

Nora: I am going to help Max clean up the club

Loren: Well tonight we are having dinner! I feel like we haven't seen each other very much the past few days.

Nora: I know! I will cook us a good dinner!

Loren: Okay well we better get going. I love you mom!

Mel: Love you Mama Tate!

Nora: Love you girls

Mel and Loren leave for school. They arrive and clean out their lockers. Once they return all of their books they go out onto the court yard.

Mel: It is such a nice day!

Loren: Yeah it is! Are you excited for your date?

Mel: Yeah! I am so nervous!

Loren: What?! Melissa Sanders is nervous?

Mel: *Laughs* Yes I am

Loren: Mel you will be fine. Ian really likes you

Mel: But what if I do something and screw it up

Loren: Mel, stop it! You will be fine!

Mel: Thanks Lo. I don't know what I would do without you!

Loren: *Hugs Mel* It is my pleasure

Mel: *Laughs*

Loren: *Sees Ian pull up* Hey Mel?

Mel: yeah

Loren: Your chariot awaits * Points at Ian*

Mel: *Turns around* Bye Lo! Love you!

Loren: You better call me after your date! I want every detail!

Mel takes off towards Ian. He helps her into the car and they go on their date.

A few minutes later Eddie pulls up. Loren walks up to Eddie and kisses him.

Eddie: Hey beautiful! How was your day?

Loren: Hey handsome! My day was good! How was yours?

Eddie: Miserable. You weren't there with me.

Loren: Well I am here now. So what do you want to do rock star?

Eddie: I just want to spend some alone time with my girl

Loren: *Walks closer to Eddie* that can be arranged

Eddie: *Kisses her* I missed you

Loren: *Hugs him tight* I missed you too!

Eddie helps Loren into the car and heads back to his penthouse. They arrive at the penthouse 20 minutes later. Eddie and Loren walk in and greet Jeffery.

Loren: Hello Jeffery, How are you today?

Jeffery: Hello Ms. Tate. I am very well. Thank you.

Loren: I'm glad to hear that you are doing well.

Loren gets into the elevator but Jeffery whispers to Eddie.

Jeffery: *Whispering* she's a keeper Mr. Duran.

Eddie: *Chuckles* Yes she is Jeffery.

Eddie gets into the elevator with Loren and go up to his apartment.

Eddie: Hey Lo?

Loren: Yeah?

Eddie: Can we just stay in today? And have no one over?

Loren: That sounds perfect to me.

Eddie and Loren reach his penthouse and walk in.

Eddie: Are you hungry?

Loren: When am I not hungry?

Eddie:*Laughing* True. What to order in?

Loren: actually no. I want to cook. *Smiles at Eddie*

Eddie: What are we having Ms. Tate?

Loren: You'll just have to wait and see. *Kisses him and walks into the kitchen*

Ian and Mel

Mel: So where are we going on this date?

Ian: You will have to wait and see

Mel: I don't like surprises!

Ian: You will love this surprise.

Mel: For your sake I sure hope so.

Loren and Eddie

Eddie: Lo, that smells amazing! What are you making?

Loren: You will find out in exactly 10 minutes. Can you set the table please?

Eddie: Yeah

After 10 minutes Loren brings out the food and sets it on the table. She sits down in the chair next to Eddie.

Eddie: I love that you can cook!

Loren: *Laughing* don't be too sure until you try it!

Loren uncovers the dish and to Eddie's surprise she had cooked his favorite meal.

Eddie: How did you know?

Loren: *Confused* Know what?

Eddie: That this is my favorite food

Loren: Your favorite food is chicken enchiladas?

Eddie: Yeah

Loren: well I didn't know that they were your favorite, but I thought you would like them.

Eddie and Loren eat their food.

Eddie: Babe that was delicious!

Loren: Thank you! *kisses him*

Eddie: I'll do the dishes

Loren: It's okay. I got it.

Eddie: well at least let me help you.

Loren: Fine

Eddie: *Kisses her*

Eddie and Loren do the dishes and clean up the kitchen.

Eddie: I am so full!

Loren: *laughs* Well luckily we don't have to do anything today!

Eddie: *hugs Loren*

Loren: I Love you

Eddie: I love you too. *kisses her*

Loren: *Breaks the kiss*

Eddie wraps his arms around Loren and pulls her close to him. They sit on th couch wrapped in each other's arms.

Loren: Eddie?

Eddie: Yeah Lo?

Loren: Can I ask you something?

Eddie: Shoot

Loren: Can you tell me about your mom? Its okay if you don't want to I just want to know what she was like.

Eddie: It's okay babe. I am glad you want to know about her.

Loren: *kisses his cheek*

Eddie: So what would you like to know about my mom?

Loren: Everything

Eddie: Well, she was so full of life. She always put others before herself. She was actually a lot like you. She never accepted a thank you. She always went by her heart. She loved me and my dad more than anything. I wish she could have met you. She would have loved you.

Loren: You think so?

Eddie: I know so. She always told me that my true love would find me when I was least expecting it. *Looks into Loren's eyes* and boy was she right.

Loren: *Kisses Eddie* Thank you

Eddie: For what?

Loren: Telling me about her. I wish I could have met her. She sounds like my mom.

Eddie: I wish you could have met her too.

Loren: *Hugs Eddie*

Eddie: I want to play you the song I wrote for her.

Loren: Are you sure?

Eddie: Yeah. I want your opinion

Loren: Okay * kisses him*

Eddie gets up from the couch and takes Loren's hand and leads her towards the piano. Eddie looks into Loren's eyes one last time before he begins to play. He moves his fingers over the keys before her finds the right ones. He then begins to play.

Got a picture of you I carry in my heart  
Close my eyes to see it when the world gets dark  
Got a memory of you I carry in my soul  
I wrap it close around me when the nights get cold  
If you asked me how I'm doin' I'd say just fine  
But the truth is baby, if you could read my mind

Not a day goes by that I don't think of you  
After all this time you're still with me it's true  
Somehow you remain locked so deep inside  
Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by

I still wait for the phone in the middle of the night  
Thinkin' you might call me if your dreams don't turn out right  
And it still amazes me that I lie here in the dark  
Wishin' you were next to me, with your head against my heart  
If you asked me how I'm doing I'd say just fine  
But the truth is baby, if you could read my mind

Not a day goes by that I don't think of you  
After all this time you're still with me it's true  
Somehow you remain locked so deep inside  
Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by

Minutes turn to hours, and the hours to days  
Seems it's been forever that I've felt this way

Not a day goes by that I don't think of you  
After all this time you're still with me it's true  
Somehow you remain locked so deep inside  
Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by

(Not a day goes by- Lonestar).

Eddie wipes the tears that fell from his eyes while singing. He lifts up his head and looks over at Loren. She has tears streaming down her face. She pulls him into a tight embrace and comforts him as he sobs. After a few minutes Eddie stops crying and looks into Loren's eyes.

Eddie: Thank you

Loren: For what?

Eddie: For making me talk about her. For making me open my heart up to you. And most importantly for letting me get out my emotions.

Loren: Oh Eddie don't thank me. You did that all on your own, I was just here to comfort you.

Eddie: Just accept my thank you. *Kisses her cheek*

Loren: Fine, you're welcome.

Eddie: *Kisses her lips* I love you

Loren: I love you too!

Eddie and Loren return to the couch.

Eddie: Hey Lo?

Loren: Yeah?

Eddie: What would you say to going to the bungalow after you graduate for a week?

Loren: I would love that!

Eddie: Then it's a plan!

Loren: *Kisses him* you're amazing, you know that?

Eddie: Yeah I know *Kisses her*

Loren: *Laughs* What time is it?

Eddie: 2 O'clock. Why?

Loren: I promised mom we would have dinner tonight.

Eddie: Oh, that sounds nice.

Loren: Yeah, I haven't seen her much lately so we decided we would just catch up tonight.

Eddie: I see. Are you excited that you graduate I two days?

Loren: I cannot wait.

Eddie: Do you have to go to school tomorrow?

Loren: Only for graduation practice.

Eddie: what time do you have to go in?

Loren: I have to go in at 2 and I will be done by 3.

Eddie: Can I pick you up tomorrow?

Loren: Of course you can *Kisses Eddie*

Eddie pulls Loren closer to him. They continue to kiss.

_**Mel and Ian**_

Ian: we are here

Mel: Where exactly is here?

Ian: *Gets out of the car and opens Mel's door for her.* Follow me and you will see. *Takes Mel's hand*

Ian leads Mel down a dirt path. After a few minutes they reach a blanket with a picnic set up. Ian had flowers all around it.

Mel: It's beautiful.

Ian: I knew you would like this surprise! *Kisses her cheek*

Mel: *Kisses Ian's lips* I love this surprise.

Ian: I'm glad.

Ian lead Mel over the the blanket and they begin to eat.

_**Loren and Eddie**_

Eddie breaks away from Loren.

Eddie: I love you

Loren: *Breathless* I love you too

Eddie: When do you have to leave?

Loren: Not until 6.

Eddie: Good.

Loren: I want to play you a song.

Eddie: Is it the song you wrote your mom?

Loren: Yes. I can't wait any longer I have to show it to someone. So why not show my rock star boyfriend?

Eddie: *chuckles*

Loren gets up and grabs his guitar and sits down next to him on the couch. Loren begins to strum the chords.

People always say  
I have a laugh  
Like my mother does  
Guess that makes sense  
She taught me how to smile  
When things get rough

I've got her spirit  
She's always got my back  
When I look at her  
I think, I want to be just like that

When I love I give it all I've got  
Like my mother does  
When I'm scared, I bow my head and pray  
Like my mother does

When I feel weak and unpretty  
I know I'm beautiful and strong  
Because I see myself like my mother does

I never met a stranger  
I can talk to anyone  
Like my mother does  
I let my temper fly  
And she can walk away  
When she's had enough

She sees everybody  
For who they really are  
I'm so thankful for her guidance  
She helped me get this far

When I love I give it all I've got  
Like my mother does  
When I'm scared, I bow my head and pray  
Like my mother does

When I feel weak and unpretty  
I know I'm beautiful and strong  
Because  
I see myself like my mother does

She's a rock  
She is grace  
She's an angel  
She's my heart and soul  
She does it all

When I love I give it all I've got  
Like my mother does  
When I'm scared, I bow my head and pray  
Like my mother does

When I'm weak and unpretty  
I know I'm beautiful and strong  
Because  
I see myself like my mother does  
Like my mother does

I hear people saying  
I'm starting to look like my mother does

Loren finishes singing and looks at Eddie.

Eddie: She will love it. *Kisses her*

Loren: You think so?

Eddie: Yes, that was beautiful.

Loren: *Smiles*

Eddie: When are you going to sing it for her?

Loren: I am going to sing it to her tonight. I was going to sing it at graduation but I have a different song for then.

Eddie: Oh, do I get to hear that song?

Loren: Yes, on graduation day. *Kisses Eddie*

Eddie: Fine * kisses Loren*

Loren: Can we watch a movie?

Eddie: Yeah, what do you want to watch?

Loren: Umm… can we watch you again? (What I am watching)

Eddie: Of course

Loren: yay!

Eddie and Loren sit and watch the movie. In the middle of the movie Eddie leans over and kisses Loren. Loren is surprised by him kissing her but she keeps kissing him. After a few minutes she pulls away.

Loren: What was that for?

Eddie: For being you all of the time.

Loren: Who else would I be?

Eddie: I mean that you never let anyone change who you are. I love that and I love you.

Loren: Awe. I love you too rock star.

Eddie: I mean it. Don't let anyone tell you that you need to change. You are perfect just the way you are.

Loren: *Kisses Eddie*

Eddie: Do you want me to rewind the movie?

Loren: No, I would rather kiss you.

Eddie and Loren continue to kiss on the couch.

**Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! I'm sorry it took so long to update. I have been very busy! I hope you review. Xoxo Kenzie!**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey Ya'll it has been one crazy week. I will try to write as much as I can this week. I am so sorry it took so long to update. It was my birthday Saturday and Sunday was just so busy. I will write a long chapter to make it up to ya'll! Love you guys!

Previously: Eddie and Loren are watching a movie. Eddie interrupts it when he kisses Loren. They continue to kiss on the couch.

Now the Story:

Loren and Eddie are still kissing. Loren pulls away to catch her breath.

Loren: You know I love you.

Eddie: I know and I love you more.

Loren: Not possible rock star

Eddie: It is so possible beautiful

Loren: We'll see handsome

Eddie: Okay rock star

Loren: *Laughs*

Eddie: What?

Loren: I love how the only fights we get in are the ones over who loves the other more.

Eddie: *Laughs* me too! However, we will eventually get into a fight. All relationships have them.

Loren: Yeah. *sarcastically* I cannot wait for that

Eddie: *Kisses Loren* Just think of it this way. The make up after the first fight is always the best.

Loren:*Laughs* Of course that is what you are thinking about.

Eddie: *Chuckles*

Loren: What time is it?

Eddie: 4:30.

Loren: I have to go soon.

Eddie: *Whining* Do you have to?

Loren: *Mimmicing him* Yes

Eddie: Before you leave I have a surprise for you. I was going to wait until graduation but I cannot keep a secret anymore.

Loren: Okay?

Eddie: Stay right here I will be back.

Loren: Okay.

Eddie runs upstairs to his bedroom and grabs Loren's surprise. A few minutes he comes down stairs and tells Loren to close her eyes.

Eddie: Are they closed?

Loren: Yep

Eddie: Good. Put out your hands.

Loren: Okay.* Puts out her hands*

Eddie: *Puts the box in her hand*

Loren: Can I open my eyes now?

Eddie: Yes.

Loren: *Looks at the box then at Eddie* what is it?

Eddie: You will have to open it and find out.

Loren: *Looks at him curiously* Okay

Loren opens the box to find a necklace.

Loren: Eddie…

Eddie: *Panicking* Do you like it? I wasn't sure if you would like it. We can take it back and pick out something else if you don't like it.

Loren: Eddie… *Kisses him* I love it

Eddie gave Loren a necklace. It was silver guitar pick locket. On the front it had a small engraved music note. Loren opened the locket to find another engraving. It said, "I love you" on one side and the other had LT + ED= Forever and Always.

Eddie: Really?

Loren: Eddie it is beautiful. Will you help me put it on?

Eddie: Yeah. *Helps her put on the necklace.*

Loren: *Kisses him again* Thank you

Eddie: Anything for my beautiful girl friend.

Loren: I love you

Eddie: I love you too

Loren: forever

Eddie: And always

Eddie leans in and kisses Loren again. He kisses her with so much love and passion. She breaks apart from him after a few minutes if kissing.

Loren: Eddie… I have to go get ready.

Eddie: Okay. Can I at least drive you home?

Loren: Of course.

Loren runs up stairs and begins to get ready to go to dinner with her mom.

_**Ian and Mel**_

Ian and Mel had finished their lunch and were sitting on the blanket talking.

Ian: So Mel what made you want to become a director?

Mel: Honestly, I have no idea. I just love to catch everything on camera. I made a video for Loren after Eddie supposedly died. She loved it. I just want people to see my work and be inspired or impacted by it.

Ian: That is awesome Mel. I would love to see that video someday.

Mel: I would love to show it to you.

Ian leans in and kisses Mel.

Ian: Okay, we better get going or we are going to miss your second surprise.

Mel: Another surprise?

Ian: Yes, but you will love this surprise too.

Mel: *Sarcastically* I better

Ian kisses Mel before he helps her to her feet. They begin to clean up and head back to the car. Ian drives them to Mel's second surprise. They arrive 20 minutes later.

Mel: You are taking me to the carnival?

Ian: Yes. Loren told me you love coming here.

Mel: I do love coming here. Thank you. And remind me to thank Loren for giving you a few pointers.

Ian: Will do. *Kisses Mel*

Mel: Okay let's go.

Ian takes Mel's hand and they enter into the carnival.

_**Loren and Eddie**_

Eddie: Lo, you better hurry!

Loren: I'm coming.

Loren comes down the stairs and Eddie's mouth drops. Loren is wearing a pair of light washed skinny jeans and a light pink tank that flares out at the waist the back is lace. Loren pairs it with a pair of tan wedges. Eddie thinks she looks so beautiful.

Loren: What?

Eddie: You look gorgeous.

Loren: Really?

Eddie: Yeah really. You don't think you look good?

Loren: Not really.

Eddie: Well let me assure you.

Eddie pulls Loren close to him and kisses her with so much passion it makes her stomach fill with butterflies.

Eddie: do you believe me now

Loren: *Teasing him* Not yet

Eddie leans in and kisses her again this time with much more passion and want. Lorens heart begins to race and she is almost out of breath. She pulls back and rests her forehead on his.

Loren: I believe you now

Eddie: good

Loren: We better go. Mom will shoot me if I am late.

Eddie: We don't want that so we better head out.

Loren: I agree

Eddie grabs Loren's hand and leads her to his car. They get in and go to Loren's house.

Loren: Mom isn't even home yet.

Eddie: that's weird. I thought you had dinner plans at 6.

Loren: we did. We do. I wonder where she is.

Eddie helps Loren out of the car and they go inside. Loren finds a note her mom wrote to her.

It says," Loren, I am so sorry! I can't have dinner tonight. Some things came up. I will be home late tonight. Don't wait up. Eddie can stay over if you want. I am so sorry. I love you baby girl! I will make it up to you I promise. Xoxo Love mom." Loren shows Eddie the note and sighs.

Eddie: You okay?

Loren: Yeah, I guess. I just miss her.

Eddie: I know. I am sure whatever she had to do tonight was really important or she would be here right now.

Loren: I guess so.

Eddie: *Lifts up her chin* Lo, it will be okay. You will get to talk to her.

Loren: I know I just feel like we have drifted apart lately. We were always so close.

Eddie: I know how you feel. Pops and I were close too. Now we are growing apart.

Loren: I hate it.

Eddie: so do I, but things will get better.

Loren: I hope so.

Eddie: *kisses her cheek*

Loren: Will you stay with me?

Eddie: Of course I will.

Loren: Good. I don't want to be alone.

Eddie: How about we go out for dinner?

Loren: Do you mind if we just stay in. I don't really feel like being surrounded by paparazzi.

Eddie: Good call. I don't mind.

Loren: What would you like to eat?

Eddie: How about pizza?

Loren: Yummy. Pizza it is.

Loren calls to order their food while Eddie texts his dad.

Eddie's text: Is Nora with you?

Max: No, she and Loren are having dinner tonight.

Eddie: No they aren't. Loren and I just got here and Nora left a note saying that something came up.

Max: Hmm… I will call her and see if she answers.

Eddie: Okay. Loren was just kind of upset I just didn't know if she was still with you.

Max: no she is not with me. She didn't answer my call either. If she contacts me I will tell her to call Loren.

Eddie: Okay thanks pops Love you

Max: I love you too Son.

(End of conversation)

I know this is short but I haven't had much time to write. I will post a long chapter tomorrow around 5ish. Love ya'll!


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hello guys and gals! I had my final senior choir concert tonight; it has been a busy week with graduation coming this weekend. I will try to post as much as possible. I will make you guys a super long chapter tomorrow afternoon! Love ya'll!**_

Previously: Eddie texts Max to see if Nora is with him, but no luck. Loren is ordering their pizza.

After a few minutes Loren comes back into the room.

Loren: Pizza is ordered!

Eddie: Good!

Loren: What's wrong?

Eddie: *tries to hide his worry* Nothing, I am just worried about Mom.

Loren: Oh, I am too, but I am sure she is fine.

Eddie: Why don't you try to call her again?

Loren: I will

Loren dials her number and listens to the ringing. One ring… two rings… three rings… voicemail.

Loren: No answer.

Eddie: where do you think she is?

Loren: Probably with Max

Eddie: No she isn't, I already texted pop.

Loren: You really are worried aren't you?

Eddie: Yeah I just have a weird feeling.

Loren: *Puts her hand around his face* She will be fine *Kisses him*

Eddie: I hope so.

Just then there is a knock at the door.

Loren: Is that the Pizza already?

Eddie: Let me see.

Eddie opens the door and finds Nora with tear soaked cheeks. Loren runs over to her mom and pulls her into a hug.

Loren: Mom, are you okay?

Nora: *Silent*

Loren: Mom talk to me!

Nora: *Silent*

Eddie: Let's set her down on the couch.

They help Nora over to the couch and sit on each side of her.

Eddie: Nora, is everything okay? What happened?

Nora: I…

Loren: You what?

Nora: *begins to cry again*

Loren: Shhh… its okay mom. I'm here.

Loren pulls Nora close and lets her cry on her. A few minutes go by. Nora pulls back and pulls herself together.

Nora: I'm okay

Loren: Clearly you are not okay. What happened mom?

Nora: It's Trent.

Loren: What about him?

Nora: He was here when I got back from Max's earlier.

Loren: And?

Nora: Stop interrupting me.

Loren: Sorry

Nora: He was here when I came home. I asked him how he got into our house. I asked him to leave, but he wouldn't. I yelled and screamed at him, but he didn't budge. He stayed exactly where he had been. I couldn't stand it anymore so I took out my phone and tried to call the police but he got up and took my phone. When I tried to get it back he pinned my arms behind my back. I couldn't break loose. He forcefully led me outside and threw me into his car. He drove for a while before he came to a stop. He dragged me out of the car and into a motel room. He tied me to a chair and told me what he wants. Loren, he wants us. He said he wants us back in his life. I told him he missed the opportunity. i broke loose from the rope. I kicked him in the groin and ran as fast as I could.

Loren: *Hugs her* Mom I am so sorry you had to deal with all of that.

Nora: I'm sorry I missed dinner. Is it too late?

Loren: of course not. Eddie and I just ordered a pizza.

Eddie: *Looking enraged* I can go if you want

Nora: No it is okay. I want you to stay.

Eddie: Okay. Do you want pops to come over? He was pretty worried about you.

Nora: Yeah can you text him and tell him?

Eddie: Will do.

Nora goes into her room to change and shower.

Loren: Eddie, are you okay?

Eddie: *still angry* Yeah

Loren: Really? Because you look like you could kill someone.

Eddie: The thought crossed my mind.

Loren: Eddie, he isn't worth it.

Eddie: But what if he would have taken you? I cannot lose you.

Loren: You never will lose me.

Eddie: How do you know that?

Loren: Because, you Mr. Duran have my heart.

Eddie: *Kisses her* and you have mine.

Loren: Text Max while I set the table.

Eddie: Okay.

Eddie texts Max: "Hey pops. Nora is home but she is pretty shaken up. She wants you to come over and have dinner with us."

Max: Okay I will be there in fifteen minutes

(End of conversation.)

Loren: Eddie?

Eddie: Yeah babe?

Loren: Will you help me?

Eddie: yeah, what do you need?

Loren: I cannot reach that plate. *Pointing to the plate in the cabinet*

Eddie: *Laughs* I'll get it

Loren: Thank you

Eddie: *Hands her the plate* you're welcome

Loren: *kisses his cheek*

The doorbell rang.

Eddie: That must be the pizza I'll get it.

Loren: Oh no you won't, you are a guest in the Tate household.

Eddie: Lo, seriously I got it. I want to.

Loren: Fine. I am only giving up because you won't.

Eddie: *kisses her cheek* exactly

Eddie goes to the door and gets the pizzas. He pays the delivery guy and returns inside.

Eddie: This smells good!

Loren: It is the best pizza ever! Mom and I order it all of the time when we don't feel like cooking.

Eddie: We'll have to see about that. I don't think it is the best pizza ever

Loren: We'll see.

Just then Max knocks on the door. Eddie greets his father and lets him inside. Nora comes out in a pair of seats and hugs Max. Nora whispers in his ear that she would tell him after dinner.

Loren: Let's eat! I am starving!

Max: Me too!

Eddie: *chuckles*

They all sit down and eat together.

_**I know it is short, but I will make it up to you I promise! I will write tomorrow afternoon. It should be a very long chapter. I love ya'll! Xoxo Kenzie!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey Everyone! I hope you like this chapter! Love ya'll!  
**_

Previously: Nora returned home. She told Eddie and Loren what had happened to her. They were now sitting down and eating dinner.

Everyone had been sitting down eating for a few minutes now. Suddenly, Loren gets a text from Mel. Text: "Hey Lovely! I just had the best date of my life! Are you home I want to tell you all about it?"Loren replies that Mel should come over. Loren put her phone down and begins to clean up the dishes.

Eddie: I'll help you

Loren: Thanks *Smiles at him*

Eddie: No problem.

Max: *Talking to Nora* what happened?

Nora: *Brief pause* Can we talk about it in my room?

Max: Yeah, that's fine.

Nora: Okay

Max and Nora leave the room and go into Loren's room.

Eddie: Hey Lo?

Loren: Yeah?

Eddie: You should sing that song to your mom.

Loren: You think so? Even after her night?

Eddie: Yeah, I think it will make her feel better.

Loren: Maybe you're right.

Eddie: *sarcastically* Oh I know I am right.

Loren: Mhmm *kisses his cheek* What if I play her a song but not that song?

Eddie: What are you talking about?

Loren: I have a different song.

Eddie: For your mom?

Loren: Kind of. It's sort of for both of us.

Eddie: Can I hear it?

Loren: You will hear it soon enough.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Mel walked in.

Loren: Hey Mel!

Eddie: Hey Mel!

Mel: hey rock stars!

Loren: *Looks at Eddie* Mel wants to tell me about her fabulous date. We'll be back. The girls left into Loren's room, which left Eddie all alone in the living room. His thought began to run wild.

Eddie's Thoughts: What a crazy day! Loren and I finally got to spend some alone time together! Loren… I love her. She has been the best thing that has ever happened to me. She fills me she makes me whole. Every time I am with her I feel like we could conquer the world. With everything that happened to Nora today it has made me much more scared to lose Loren. I am not going to leave her alone ever again especially with Trent still around here. I cannot stand that man. How could anyone ever leave the Tate women? They are amazing. I don't know where I would be if I hadn't had the opportunity to meet Loren and Nora.

Eddie's thoughts were interrupted when Max came storming out of Nora's room. Max looked mad.

Eddie: Pops?

Max: Did she tell you what happened?

Eddie: yeah

Max: We need to call the police before I go over there and take care of him myself.

Nora: I already filed a police report. They said they would try to find him, but if he bothered me again I should file a restraining order.

Max: What they aren't going to do anything?

Nora: they can only arrest him if he tried to kill me.

Max: Did he?

Nora: No

Max: You and Loren are not staying here by yourselves. Both you and Loren can stay with Eddie and me. Or we can stay here with you.

Nora: Max that is not necessary we will be fine.

Max: Nora I am not letting you and Loren stay here alone. I couldn't bear another thing happening to either one of you. I love you both so much. I don't want anything to happen to you.

Nora: okay.

Max: So what do you want to do?

Nora: Well since it is almost graduation. Loren is moving in with Eddie soon. She can stay with him and I will stay with you. I don't want to be here.

Max: Okay. That sounds good to me.

Eddie: me too

Max: *Looks at Eddie* you keep Loren safe. Don't ever leave her alone.

Eddie: I won't leave her side.

Max: Speaking of Loren where is she?

Eddie: oh Mel and she are in her room talking.

Max: About what?

Eddie: Mel and Ian's first date.

Max: oh, Girl talks.

Eddie: That is why I am out here. *chuckles*

Just then Mel and Loren walk out. Mel goes and hugs Nora tight.

Mel: I love you Mama Tate.

Nora: I love you too sweetie.

Mel: I have to go before Lisa sends out a search party.

Loren: Don't forget tomorrow we are going to find dresses for graduation.

Mel: I won't. Bye everyone. I love you all! *Hugs Loren and Nora close* be safe girls! Call me if you need anything!

Loren: Bye Mel!

Nora: Bye sweetie. Be careful!

Mel leaves to go home.

Loren: So what were all of you talking about?

Nora: well the boys don't want us to stay here alone. Therefore, you will stay with Eddie and I will stay at Max's.

Loren: Okay.

Nora: Don't worry baby everything will be fine *hugs Loren close*

Loren: I love you mom

Nora: I love you too baby

Loren: hey mom?

Nora: yeah?

Loren: Can I sing you something?

Nora: I would love for you to sing to me.

Loren: Okay hold on let me grab my guitar.

Loren goes into her room and grabs her guitar and walks back into the living room.

Loren: Mom this is for us. *Smiles at Nora*

Loren begins to play.

I can almost see it  
That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
"You'll never reach it"

Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking

But I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high  
Chorus:  
There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down  
But no, I'm not breaking

I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep going

And I, I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on  
Chorus:  
'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!  
Chorus:  
There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

Keep on moving, keep climbing  
Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa

Nora: That was beautiful

Eddie: It really was Lo.

Max: I am so proud of you. That song was amazing.

Loren: Thank you!

Nora: I loved that. That is just what I needed to hear.

Loren: I'm glad.

Nora: how about we all sleep here tonight, then tomorrow we can pack up and go.

Max: That's fine. I'm tired anyways.

Eddie: That is fine with me.

Nora: I'm going to lie down. I have a headache.

Max: I will join you.

Nora and Max leave the room.

Eddie: *Kisses Loren*

Loren: I love you

Eddie: I love you more

Loren: I don't think so.

Eddie: well I know so.

Loren: *Laughs* We'll see about that *Kisses Eddie*

Eddie: Want to watch a movie?

Loren: Not really. Can we go to our spot or one of your spots?

Eddie: Sure, but we are not going to our spot since Trent used to take you there.

Loren: Then where are we going to go?

Eddie: I have a spot I haven't showed you yet.

Loren: Okay, I am going to let mom and pops know.

Eddie: Did you just call my dad pops?

Loren: yeah. I guess I did *Laughs*

Eddie: *Leans in and kisses her*

Loren: Okay lover boy I'll be back in a minute.

Loren goes in and tells Max and Nora that they will be back in an hour. Loren walks back out to where Eddie stood. She put on her shoes and they left for Eddie's spot.

Loren: Where are we going?

Eddie: It is a surprise. You'll see.

Loren: I don't like being surprised.

Eddie: *Laughs* You will like this one.

Eddie and Loren have been on the road for about 20 minutes. They finally arrive at Eddie's spot.

Loren: An empty parking lot is your spot?

Eddie: *Laughs* No, follow me.

Eddie grabs Loren's hand and leads her to his spot. His spot is on top of a hill that overlooks the ocean. They arrive just in time to see the sun going down.

Loren: Wow

Eddie: I told you.

Loren: Yeah it is beautiful

Eddie: *staring at Loren* Yes you are

Loren: *Blushes* What?

Eddie: You heard me. *kisses Loren*

Loren: You are so cheesy, but I love it.

Eddie: Thank you?

Loren: *chuckles* you're welcome

Eddie: *Pats the ground next to him* Come sit

Loren sits down beside Eddie. She begins to shiver.

Eddie: You cold?

Loren: A little.

Eddie: Come here.

Eddie pulls Loren close and wraps his arms around her to keep her warm.

Eddie: Better?

Loren: *Kisses his cheek* Much better, thank you

Eddie: You're welcome beautiful.

Loren: I love you, you know that?

Eddie: I love you too

Loren and Eddie watch the sun set. They have been at the spot for a while now.

Loren: Okay, I think we should head home. I'm tired.

Eddie: Okay babe.

Eddie picks Loren up and carries her in his arms.

Loren: Eddie what are you doing? Put me down

Eddie: *chuckles* Nope.

Loren: Please?

Eddie: Nope

Loren begins to kiss him all over his face.

Eddie: If you are trying to make me put you down it is not going to work. If you kiss me like this when I pick you up I will do it all the time.

Loren immediately stops kissing his face and sighs.

Eddie: I win.

Loren: This time.

Eddie: I win all the time.

Loren: *sarcastically* Sure you do.

Eddie puts Loren down and opens the car door for her. They drive back to Loren's house. They arrive at the house about a half hour later. They go inside.

Loren: I am going to change into my pajamas.

Eddie: Okay, I am going to change too.

They both go and change. They come back a few minutes later.

Eddie: now what do you want to do beautiful?

Loren: I just want to lay right here in your arms.

Eddie: I would love that.

Loren cuddles up to Eddie and he wraps his arms tightly around her small frame. They lie on the couch for a long time. Eddie looks down and sees that Loren has fallen asleep. He goes to sleep also.

In the morning Nora and Max walk out of her room and see Eddie and Loren asleep on the couch wrapped in each other's arms.

Nora: They are so stinking cute!

Max: Yeah they are!

Nora: I am going to make breakfast.

Max: I am going to take a quick shower. *kisses Nora's cheek*

Eddie begins to wake up. He looks down to see Loren asleep in his arms he smiles and pulls her closer to him. Her eyes flutter open.

Eddie: Good morning beautiful.

Loren: Good morning handsome *kisses him*

Eddie sits up and Loren follows him.

Nora: Good Morning!

Loren: Good Morning Mom! How did you sleep?

Nora: Surprisingly I slept well. I felt safe next to Max.

Loren: I'm glad.

Nora: *Chuckles*

Loren: What?

Nora: You two are just so stinking cute.

Loren: What makes you say that?

Nora: Just look at you two. Eddie is standing behind you with his arms wrapper around you and his head on your shoulder. You guys are just too cute.

Loren: *Smiles* Thanks

Nora: Breakfast is ready.

Eddie: Where is pops?

Max: Right here. *walks out of the bathroom*

Loren: good morning!

Max: Good Morning!

They all sit down at the table and begin to eat breakfast.

Eddie: hey pops I forgot to tell you what Loren did yesterday.

Max: What did she do?

Loren: Eddie…

Eddie: she called you pops. How cute is that?

Max: *Looks at Loren who has her face buried in her hands* Loren, it is okay. I love that you called me pops. You will be my daughter someday.

Loren: *Smiles and kisses Max's cheek*

Nora: So what did you two do last night?

Loren: Eddie took me to one of his spots and we watched the sunset.

Nora: How romantic.

Loren: Then we came home and fell asleep.

Nora: Do you have school today?

Loren: Nope. I am off today. Can you believe I graduate tomorrow?

Nora: No, it feels like I just dropped you off at kindergarten.

Loren: *Smiles* I will always be your little girl, don't worry.

Nora: good

Max: What are you guys doing today?

Loren: I have plans with Mel to go and get a dress for graduation but that is not until 6.

Max: What are you guys doing until then?

Eddie: nothing

Max: I say we all get ready and spend the day at the beach as a family.

Loren: I love that idea.

Nora: Me too!

Eddie: Great idea pops!

Max: Hurry up and get ready. We leave in an hour.

Loren cleans up the kitchen for her mom before she goes to get cleaned up. An hour later everyone was ready to go. They piled into the car and drove to the beach. Once they get there they all get out of the car.

Loren: I love the smell of the beach!

Max: Come on guys!

They all take off for the beach. They set up all of their stuff and take off their cover-ups. Eddie grabs Loren and throws her over his shoulder. Nora and Max laugh as Loren and Eddie take off for the water.

Max: Come on let's follow them.

Max takes Nora's hand and leads her to the beach.

Loren: Are you going to do that every time we go to the beach?

Eddie: *Kisses her* Probably.

Loren: *Laughs* Now I know what to expect.

Eddie: *Splashes her*

Loren: oh really? *Splashes him back*

Nora: You two stop it!

Loren: *laughs* Sorry mom did I splash you?

Nora: Yes.

Loren: sorry.

Nora: *Splashes Loren*

Loren: Mom!

They all break out into a splash fight. Loren and Nora get out of the water and head to the beach to sun bathe. Eddie and Max grab a football and throw it down the beach. Loren gets up to join them.

Loren: I want to join!

Eddie: Do you know how to throw a football?

Loren: Yes, I am not stupid.

*Grabs the ball*

Eddie: I never said you were.

Loren: Go long pops! *Throw the ball*

Eddie can't believe that Loren can throw a football, and she is really good at it. His mouth drops open in disbelief.

Max: Woo hoo! That's my girl. She is pretty, smart, talented, and she can play football. Eddie you better hang on to her.

Eddie: * Stumbling on his words* Oh I will.

Max: Loren who taught you to play football?

Loren: *points at Nora* let's just say that I was more of a tom boy growing up.

Max: I love that. Can Nora play too?

Loren: Yeah, but she won't play.

Max: Why not?

Loren: She doesn't like it.

Max: Nora!

Nora: What?

Max: You don't like football?

Nora: I like to watch it; I just don't like to play it.

Max: That is just weird.

Loren: I know right?

They all go back to playing football. About an hour later they stop playing.

Loren: I'm starving!

Max: Me too! How about we go and get some food?

Loren: Yes please!

Max:*Chuckles*

Eddie: You are amazing you know that?

Loren: Yeah I know. *Kisses him*

Nora: See what I mean! You two are just too cute!

Loren: Mom!

Nora: *Chuckles*

They all get into the car and go eat. Once they finish eating they go back to the Tate house. They arrive to the house and get out of the car.

Loren: I feel like I need a bath.

Eddie: me too, what time is it?

Loren: 4

Eddie: We have two hours to get ready.

Loren: We?

Eddie: I'm not letting you go on your own.

Loren: Eddie I will be with Mel

Max: Why don't I go with you girls?

Eddie: What?

Max: That way Loren and I can bond together and you and Nora can bond together. Does that sound fair?

Loren: yes it does.

Eddie: yeah

Max: Good.

They all went and showered and got ready. Mel knocked on the door. Loren answered the door.

Loren: Hey Mel!

Mel: hey rock star!

Loren: are you ready to go?

Mel: Yep!

Loren: good. I just have to wait on Max o finish up then we can leave.

Mel: Max?

Loren: yeah, they don't mom or me being alone after what happened. Therefore Max is coming with us so we can bond. While Eddie bonds with my mom.

Mel: Oh I see. I don't mind Max going with us.

Loren: Okay.

Max: Okay girls. I'm ready, let's go!

Loren, Max, and Mel all get into the car and head for the mall.

Eddie and Nora are still at the house.

Eddie: So Mama Tate. What do you want to do tonight?

Nora: I think we should go and find Loren a graduation present.

Eddie: I think that is a great idea.

Nora and Eddie get in the car and head to the store.

**Max, Loren, and Mel**

Max: so Mel what are your plans after gradation?

Mel: I don't know exactly. I just know that I want to go to film school.

Max: I think you will be a great director.

Loren: Yes, she will be a fabulous director.

Mel: thanks guys.

They arrive at the mall and begin shopping for a dress. Loren and Mel try on dresses and get Max's opinion. Loren walks out. She is wearing a white dress that falls about mid thigh or longer. It has a lace belt and pearl like beading along the top of the dress.

Max: Loren that dress is beautiful on you!

Loren: You think so?

Max: Definitely.

Loren: Thanks Max. What do you think Mel?

Mel: I agree with Max. You look amazing Loren.

Loren: Thank you.

Loren changes and goes to pay for the dress. She goes up to the cahier but they won't let her buy it.

Cashier: That dress is already paid for.

Loren: What?

Cashier: That man over there *Pointing at Max* paid for it while you were changing.

Loren: Oh, thank you.

Loren walks over to where Max is standing.

Loren: you didn't have to pay for my dress.

Max: yes I did.

Loren: No you did not.

Max: Well I wanted to. You just looked do beautiful in it I had to buy it for you.

Loren: *Kisses his cheek* thank you Pops, for everything that you have done for me. I love you

Max: *Hugs Loren* I love you too!

Mel: Awe.

Loren: *Looks at Mel in her dress* Mel you look stunning!

Mel: *Twirls* Oh I know

Loren: you have to get it!

Mel: I am!

Max: You look really pretty Mel.

Mel: Thank you Max.

Mel changes and pays for her dress. On the way home they stop at a café to grab some coffee.

Max: I am so tired!

Loren: Me too! The beach wore me out!

Max: Me too!

Mel: Sounds like you guys had a pretty exciting day.

Loren: we did. What did you do?

Mel: I went to a photo shoot with Ian.

Loren: Awe.

Mel: Oh I forgot to tell you. We have another date tomorrow night.

Loren: awe. I am happy for you. It is about time that you and Ian got together.

Max: I agree. I have known Ian for a long time and he has never shown so much interest in a girl. He really likes you.

Mel: Awe. I like him too, a lot!

**Eddie and Nora**

Eddie: Nora would Loren like this? *Showing her a charm bracelet*

Nora: That's pretty I think Loren will love it!

Eddie: Do you like it?

Nora: Yeah!

Eddie: Okay I will get it for her.

Nora: I have no idea what to get Loren.

Eddie: get her something that she can always have with her to remind her of you when you are apart.

Nora: That is a good idea.

_**Hey guys I hope you like this chapter. Xoxo Kenzie**_


	16. Chapter 16

Hey Guys! I hope everyone is doing well! :)

Previously: Mel, Loren, and Max stopped at the café on their way home from shopping. Nora and Eddie went shopping for Loren a Graduation present.

Now:

Loren: I am so tired!

Max: Me too!

Mel: I am tired too!

Loren: How about we go home then?

Max: We still have to move you in with Eddie and move your mom in with me.

Loren: Oh yeah. Well can we take a nap first?

Max: *Chuckles* Yeah

Loren: Thank goodness let's go!

Mel: Can you drop me off at home? I have to get ready. Ian is picking me up for dinner.

Loren: Yeah. When is he picking you up?

Mel: I about an hour.

Loren: Okay you better call me after your date.

Mel: I will. Now let's go so I can change before our date.

They all leave the café and head to Mel's house. They arrive a few minutes later.

Mel: Thanks guys! I love you! Be careful!

Loren: I love you too! Good luck on your date!

Max: have fun!

Max and Loren leave to go to Loren's house. They arrive in a few minutes.

Loren: Eddie and Mom are not here.

Max: I see that.

Loren: Well, I am going to take a short nap.

Max: Okay, I am going to pack up some stuff.

Loren: okay. *Kisses Max's cheek* Thanks for today! I love you pops!

Max: I love you too sweetie. *Hugs her*

Loren goes in her room and takes a nap, while Max boxes up some dishes.

Eddie and Nora

Eddie: Nora did you find anything to get Loren?

Nora: I think so.

Eddie: What did you get her?

Nora: It is a surprise.

Eddie: I won't tell her.

Nora: *Laughs* you will find out tomorrow!

Eddie: Fine. Are you ready to go?

Nora: Yeah, just let me pay for this really fast.

Eddie: Okay

Nora paid for her things. Eddie and Nora left to go back home.

Loren and Max

Loren woke up from her nap and walked out to help Max. They had almost the entire kitchen packed up. Loren went back to her room to box up her things. She was boxing up her desk when she found some of her old song books. She flipped through the pages and reminisced. She heard someone walk through the door. It was Eddie and Nora. She walked out of her room to greet them.

Nora: Wow, you two have been hard at work!

Loren: Max has been! I took a nap.

Max: You helped me!

Loren: I know but you did most of it.

Max: *laughs*

Loren: So where did you guys go?

Eddie: we went shopping

Loren: What for?

Eddie: I cannot tell you.

Loren: Please!

Eddie: nope it is a surprise.

Loren: Fine. Come help me pack up!

Eddie: okay.

Loren and Eddie go into her room. Loren goes back to where she found her songbooks.

Loren: Eddie can you come here please?

Eddie: yeah babe what is it?

Loren: Do you want to see all of my old songbooks?

Eddie: Of course I do.

Loren: *Hands Eddie a book* this one is from when my dad left.

Eddie: Thank you for showing me these.

Loren: You're welcome.

Eddie: you have some great stuff in these.

Loren: Nah. They are all terrible.

Eddie: Loren, they are not terrible. They are amazing.

Loren: I will have to go through them again. Maybe we can use some of them for our album?

Eddie: absolutely.

Loren: Okay we better pack these up.

Loren and Eddie finish packing all of Loren's belongings. They walk back into the living room and help Max and Nora finish up.

Max: Are you guys ready to move?

Loren: How are we going to get everything moved out?

Max: I called a moving truck. They should be here soon.

Loren: mom, are we selling the house?

Nora: Yeah, I figured since we won't be living here that there is no reason to keep it.

Loren: Oh so are you going to live at MK?

Nora: Actually, Max and I decided that we are going to buy a house together.

Loren: really? That is awesome!

Eddie: yeah!

Max: We have to go and look at a house tomorrow morning before graduation.

Loren: That is great! I am so happy for you guys.

Nora: Thank you!

Eddie: Loren. I was actually thinking that we should move.

Loren: Move where?

Eddie: I don't know. Just out of the penthouse.

Loren: Why?

Eddie: Because I want to find a house where we can fill it with memories of just us!

Loren: Awe. *Kisses him* I would love that!

Eddie: *Hugs Loren* let's get moving, literally.

Max: *laughs* the truck is here.

They load all of Loren and Nora's things into the truck. After an hour they are finished. They put all of the furniture in storage. They unload Loren's things at Eddie's house. Max and Nora leave to go and unload her things. Loren and Eddie carry her things up to his penthouse. They greet Jeffery on their way up.

Loren: Good evening Jeffery.

Jeffery: Good evening Ms. Tate and Mr. Duran.

Loren: How are you Jeffery?

Jeffery: I am great Ms. Tate, how are you?

Loren: I am just fine, thank you.

Eddie: Jeffery, Loren will be living with me for now until we find a house.

Jeffery: Okay Mr. Duran. I will be sad to see you leave.

Eddie: I know I will miss you Jeffery.

Jeffery: I will miss you too Mr. Duran.

Loren and Eddie go up to his house.

Eddie: So beautiful do you want to unpack tonight or tomorrow?

Loren: Tomorrow.

Eddie: *chuckles* what do you want to do now?

Loren: I just want to relax and spend time with my wonderful boyfriend.

Eddie: that can be arranged.

Loren: *kisses Eddie*

Eddie: *puts his hand on Loren's face and moves her hair out of her face.* Lo, you are burning up!

Loren: What?

Eddie: You have a fever. Do you feel okay?

Loren: I have felt a little dizzy but I figured it was from being tired.

Eddie: Here come lay down.

Loren: Eddie, I am fine.

Eddie: Please, just lie down and relax. I will get you a cold rag to put on your head.

Loren: Fine.

Eddie went to the bathroom to get a cold rag for Loren.

Eddie: Here *lays the rag on Loren's head

Loren: I am fine.

Eddie: We'll see about that. I called the doctor.

Loren: Eddie, I really am fine

Eddie: Babe you have a fever and you look really pale. I just want to make sure you are okay.

Loren: Okay, thank you for caring so much.

Eddie: Don't thank me. I love you.

Loren: I love you too

*Someone Knocks*

Eddie: that must be the doctor.*Answers the door* Hello, thank you for coming doctor.

Doctor: You're welcome. Where is the patient?

Eddie: Oh, she is my girlfriend. She is lying on the couch. Her name is Loren.

Doctor:*Walks to Loren* Hello, Loren how are you feeling?

Loren: I'm okay just a fever and some dizziness.

Doctor: well I am going to take your temperature.

Loren: Okay.

Doctor: *Takes Loren's temperature* Hmm, you have a temperature of 102.

Loren: Wow.

Doctor: I think you just have the flu. I will write you a prescription for antibiotics.

Eddie: Thank you for coming doctor.

Doctor: No problem.

Eddie walks the doctor out and goes back to take care of Loren.

Eddie: I love you.

Loren: I love you too. Thank you for taking care of me!

Eddie: I will always be here to take care of you.

Loren: And when you are sick I will be here to take care of you.

Eddie: I know you will. I love you.

Loren: I love you too, forever.

Eddie: And always.

Loren: I am tired. I am going to the guestroom to sleep.

Eddie: Why the guestroom?

Loren: I don't want to get you sick.

Eddie: Lo, I don't care if you get me sick as long as I get to be with you.

Loren: Okay. I am going to lie down.

Eddie: I will help you.

Eddie picks up Loren and carries her to the bedroom. He sits her down on the bed and covers her up. He kisses her cheek before he walks to the other side. They both go to sleep.

The next morning Eddie wakes up to Loren getting up.

Eddie: Good morning beautiful. Are you feeling better?

Loren: Yeah. Do I have a fever?

Eddie: *Feels her head* Nope, but you should keep taking your medicine just in case.

Loren: I will. I am going to make us some breakfast before we have to get ready.

Eddie: Are you excited to graduate today?

Loren: Yes, I am so ready!

Eddie: *Chuckles* I am going to hop in the shower really fast.

Loren: *Kisses him* Okay.

Eddie goes up to take a shower leaving Loren to make breakfast. He comes down a few minutes later in just a towel.

Eddie: That smells amazing

Loren: *Turns to look at Eddie* you look amazing.

Eddie: *chuckles* is it almost done?

Loren: yeah a few more minutes.

Eddie: Okay, do you know where my clean clothes are?

Loren: I put them in the guest room on the bed.

Eddie: Okay thanks babe *Kisses her*

Eddie changes and comes down to eat breakfast with Loren. They eat breakfast and clean up the kitchen.

Loren: I have to get ready for graduation.

Eddie: Okay I am going to call Mom and Pop and tell them to come over.


	17. Chapter 17- Graduation Day!

Hey Guys and Gals! I hope ya'll are doing well. Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews!

Previously: Loren and Eddie ate breakfast and cleaned up. Loren was going to get ready for graduation.

Now to the story:

Loren went up stairs to shower and get ready. She took a quick shower, got out and dried off. She put on an old pair of sweats and went to blow-dry and curl her hair. After she was finished with her hair she went to put on her dress. She thought of Max when she put it on since he bought it for her. Once she put her dress on she put her shoes on. After Loren was done she went downstairs to meet Eddie and see if Max and her Mom were there yet. She came down the stairs and saw Eddie playing the piano. She went up behind him and put her hands over his eyes.

Loren: Guess who?

Eddie: Hmm… Madonna?

Loren: *chuckles* Nope

Eddie: then you must be my girlfriend

Loren: *Kisses his cheek* Correct

Eddie turns around in his seat and looks Loren up and down.

Eddie: Wow

Loren: What?

Eddie: Loren, you look amazing in that dress.

Loren: *Blushes* only in this dress?

Eddie:*Chuckles* No, you look amazing all of the time, but you look really amazing in that dress. *Kisses Loren*

Loren: Thank you. *Kisses Eddie*

Their kiss is interrupted by a knock at the door.

Eddie: that must be mom and pop.

Loren: I am going upstairs. I don't want mom to see me yet.

Eddie: *chuckles* Okay. *answers the door* Hey guys!

Nora: Hey Eddie! Where is Loren?

Eddie: She is finishing getting ready.

Max: Well tell her to hurry, I want to see her.

Eddie: okay I will go and get her.

Eddie goes up to get Loren. A few minutes later Eddie walks back down.

Eddie: She will be down after she uses the bathroom.

Nora: Okay. Did you give her the present you got her?

Eddie: Not yet.

Nora: Oh.

Eddie: but I do have something for you.

Nora: Me?

Eddie: Yes, you.

Eddie pulls out a box and hands it to Nora. She opens the box to reveal the charm bracelet that she picked out.

Nora: I thought you got this for Loren?

Eddie: No, I already had her present. I wanted to get you something.

Nora: It is beautiful.

Eddie: Look at the charms.

Nora looked at the charms on her bracelet. There was a charm that said mom and one that had Loren's initials on it. Nora looked at the last charm it was a heart that had a little message engraved. It said, "We love you mom, Love LT & ED."

Nora: *tearing up* Thank you Eddie. I love it!

Eddie: *hugs her* you are welcome

Max: That was really nice of you son.

Nora: It was I didn't expect you to get me anything.

Eddie: Wait and see what Loren got for you.

Nora: Will it make me cry?

Eddie: Yeah.

Just then Loren walks down the stairs.

Max: Wow Loren, you look absolutely beautiful.

Nora: Yes she does.

Loren: Thank you both. *Hugs both of them*

Nora: Did you see the bracelet Eddie got me?

Loren: Yeah he showed me. Do you like it?

Nora: I love it. I have something for you.

Loren: me? You didn't have to get me anything.

Nora: yes I did. My baby girl is graduating. I had to get you something.

Nora hands her a bag.

Loren: What is it?

Nora: Open it and find out

Loren opens the bag to find a bathing suit.

Loren: Thanks?

Nora: There is more.

Loren keeps digging through the bag. She finds plane tickets, four of them.

Loren: Where are we going?

Nora: We are all going to Greece. *smiles at them*

Loren: What? Mom that is amazing!

Nora: Mel and Ian are coming too. I have her tickets with her gift.

Loren: *hugs her mom* Thank you.

Nora: Don't thank me yet. You have one more gift from me.

Loren looks back into the bag and finds a little box. She opens it to find a silver diamond bracelet. It has a quote engraved on the side it says, "Even when we are apart I will always be in your heart, I love you."

Loren: *tearing up* I love it mom *hugs her* Thank you!

Nora: I love you too sweetie.

Loren: Do I need to fix my make- up now?

Eddie: no, you look beautiful.

Loren: *kisses his cheek* Then let's go.

They all get into the car and head to Loren's school. They arrive 20 minutes later.

Loren: Is it weird that I'm nervous

Nora: No, it's your big day.

Loren: This feel like a dream. I am finally done with school.

Nora: *chuckles* It is real honey.

Loren: Well I will see you guys later. I have to go get in order.

Eddie: *Kisses her* Congratulations beautiful! I am so proud of you!

Loren: Thank you.

Loren leaves to join her class as Eddie, Nora, and Max go to find a seat.

The ceremony soon begins. They announce all of the Honors students. They call Loren's name and everyone cheers. After the honors are announced they begin to announce all of the graduates. They announce names. They finally get to the S's Melissa walks across to get her diploma. Loren is called next. After everyone is called the Principal makes an announcement, "I have been asked if one of the graduates can sing a song to her mother. Of course I said yes. Here is Loren Tate singing a special song to her Mother." Loren gets up on stage. Before she sings she makes an announcement, "I wrote this song for a very special person. I want to dedicate it to her and all of you parents here today." Loren begins to play her guitar.

**"Like My Mother Does"**

_[Verse 1]_  
People always say  
I have a laugh  
Like my mother does  
Guess that makes sense  
She taught me how to smile  
When things get rough

I've got her spirit  
She's always got my back  
When I look at her  
I think, I want to be just like that

_[Chorus]_  
When I love I give it all I've got  
Like my mother does  
When I'm scared, I bow my head and pray  
Like my mother does

When I feel weak and un-pretty  
I know I'm beautiful and strong  
Because I see myself like my mother does

_[Verse 2]_  
I never met a stranger  
I can talk to anyone  
Like my mother does  
I let my temper fly  
And she can walk away  
When she's had enough

She sees everybody  
For who they really are  
I'm so thankful for her guidance  
She helped me get this far

_[Chorus]_  
When I love I give it all I've got  
Like my mother does  
When I'm scared, I bow my head and pray  
Like my mother does

When I feel weak and un-pretty  
I know I'm beautiful and strong  
Because  
I see myself like my mother does

_[Bridge]_  
She's a rock  
She is grace  
She's an angel  
She's my heart and soul  
She does it all

_[Chorus]_  
When I love I give it all I've got  
Like my mother does  
When I'm scared, I bow my head and pray  
Like my mother does

When I'm weak and un-pretty  
I know I'm beautiful and strong  
Because  
I see myself like my mother does  
Like my mother does

I hear people saying  
I'm starting to look like my mother does

After Loren is finished she takes her seat. All of the graduates meet in the middle and throw their caps. The ceremony ends and Loren and Melissa go to take pictures with their families.

Melissa: Can you believe we did it Lo? We're graduates!

Loren: No, it doesn't even feel real.

Eddie: Hey Ladies.

Ian: Hey Graduates!

Loren: *kisses Eddie* *Hugs Ian* Hey you two.

Melissa: *Kisses Ian* *Hugs Eddie*

Loren: Where are mom and Pop?

Nora: Right here. Lo, that song was beautiful. Thank you for writing that.

Loren: You're welcome!

Nora: Okay let's get some pictures takes.

Loren: I want pictures with all of you, Eddie first.

Eddie and Loren get their picture taken. Loren hops on Eddie's back and they take a few pictures. After she and Eddie are done taking pictures, she takes pictures with Nora. She hugs her mom tightly as they get their pictures taken. After they are finished she takes pictures with Mel, then Mel and Ian. After they are done, she takes a couple pictures with Max. Once she is done, she gets a picture of all of them. Once they get that picture taken. They decide they want a family picture of Loren, Nora, Max, and Eddie. After all of the pictures are finished Loren takes off her cap and gown and they head home.

Eddie: are you hungry?

Loren: Starving!

Eddie: Hey guys, you want to go out and eat?

Nora: I was thinking barbeque maybe at MK?

Max: I like that idea.

Loren: Yum, me too!

Eddie: I agree!

Melissa: That sounds perfect!

Nora: Okay do you want to change first?

Loren: No, it's okay.

Nora: Okay then.

Eddie: * Whispers to Loren* I have a surprise for you!

Loren: Really?

Eddie: Mhmm

Loren: Can I have a hint?

Eddie: Nope

Loren: Fine.

Eddie: Are you excited for our vacation next week?

Loren: Shhh! Mel doesn't know yet.

Eddie: Oops!

Nora: Oh Mel. I have your gift.

Nora hand Melissa the bag. Melissa pulls out the bathing suit.

Mel: Nora… I love it?

Nora: Keep looking that's not everything.

Mel searched through the bag. She finds two plane tickets.

Mel: What is this?

Nora: We are all going to Greece! We leave tomorrow!

Mel: *Hugs her* this is awesome! I love you guys! But why do I need two?

Nora: One for you and Ian.

Mel: Oh Yay! Ian is coming!

Ian: Thank you Nora. You didn't have to invite me.

Nora: Yes I did.

Ian: *chuckles*

They arrive at MK. Everyone files out of the car and goes inside. Max and Nora begin cooking the dinner.

Eddie: *Looks at Loren* you're Beautiful

Loren: *kisses him* you're too sweet

Eddie: I try

Loren: I know. *Kisses his cheek*

Eddie: I love you

Loren: I love you more.

Eddie: Are you ready for your surprise?

Loren: Yes!

Eddie: *Takes Loren's hand* Follow me

Loren takes Eddie's hand and they head up to Max's apartment.

Eddie: Wait here. Close your eyes.

Loren: Okay *Covers her eyes*

Eddie goes and grabs Loren's gift.

Eddie: Open

Loren opens her eyes and looks at Eddie. He is holding a small box and keys on his hand.

Loren: What is that?

Eddie: Well these are the keys to our new house!

Loren: No way!

Eddie: Yes way!

Loren: AH! Where are we moving to?

Eddie: I'll show you in a minute. First, open your present.

Loren opens the little box to reveal a pair of heart shaped diamond earrings.

Loren: Oh Eddie they are gorgeous!

Eddie: You are gorgeous!

Loren: *Kisses him* I love you

Eddie: *Hugs her* I love you so much more

Loren: We'll just have to see about that

Eddie: I can't wait to get away.

Loren: Me too! I need a vacation!

Eddie: *chuckles* as do I.

Loren: *kisses Eddie* we better get back downstairs

Eddie: *Kisses Loren* Do we have to?

Loren:*Kisses Eddie again* Yes we do.

Eddie: *pouting* Fine

They go back downstairs. Loren goes to find Mel as Eddie goes to chat with Ian.

Loren: There you are. I have been looking everywhere for you.

Mel: well here I am * smiling*

Loren: So how was your night with Ian?

Mel: It was good. I love hanging out with him.

Loren: I'm so happy for you. Can you believe we got so lucky to have Eddie and Ian?

Mel: No, sometimes I think it is all a dream. That there is no way we could be with them.

Loren: I know what you mean.

Mel: I miss this. Just sitting here talking.

Loren: I know. When we go on vacation you and I are going to go out, just us, so we can talk and spend best friend time.

Mel: I agree. That sounds perfect.

Nora: Food is done!

They all go and eat. Once they are finished they all help clean up. After everything is clean everyone says their goodbyes and head home. Loren and Eddie head to Eddie's house. Ian and Mel go to Ian's. Loren and Eddie get to the penthouse.

Loren: I am so tired!

Eddie: Take a nap

Loren: I don't want to. I just want to spend time with you.

Eddie: You can. Just take a nap. I will be right here when you wake up.

Loren: Okay *kisses him* If I sleep longer than an hour wake me up.

Eddie: Okay. Now go.

Loren goes up stairs to take a nap after a long day. Eddie sits down at the piano. He feels inspired. Hey grabs his journal and writes down some lyrics. He continues to play the piano and write down lyrics as they pop into his head. He writes for about two hours until he hears footsteps coming down the stairs. He turns to see Loren walking down the stairs wiping her eyes.

Loren: *Sleepily* I told you to wake me up.

Eddie: *Smiling* I was writing a new song. Time must have got away from me.

Loren: *Yawns* A new song?

Eddie: you are so cute when you wake up. Yes, a new song.

Loren: *Chuckles* I'm sure I am, and can I hear it?

Eddie: Of course you can.

He drags Loren over to him and makes her sit down next to him on the piano bench. He runs his fingers over the keys before he begins to play.

**"Forevermore"**

There are times when I just want to look at your face  
With the stars in the night  
There are times when I just want to feel your embrace  
In the cold night  
I just can't believe that you are mine now

You were just a dream that I once knew  
I never thought I would be right for you  
I just can't compare you with anything in this world  
You're all I need to be with forevermore

All those years, I long to hold you in my arms  
I've been dreaming of you  
Every night, I've been watching all the stars that fall down  
Wishing you will be mine  
I just can't believe that you are mine now

You were just a dream that I once knew  
I never thought I would be right for you  
I just can't compare you with anything in this world  
You're all I need to be with forevermore

Time and again  
There are these changes that we cannot end  
As sure as the time keeps going on and on  
My love for you will be forevermore  
Oh, yeah  
I just can't believe that you are mine now

You were just a dream that I once knew  
I never thought I would be right for you  
I just can't compare you with anything in this world

As endless as forever  
Our love will stay together  
You are all I need to be with forevermore  
Forevermore  
You are all I need to be with forevermore  
Hmmm-yeah-yeah

Eddie: *Smiles* Do you like it?

Loren: Like it? Eddie I love it *kisses him* It is so beautiful

Eddie: *Kisses her* you inspire me for all of my songs.

Loren: Is that a good thing?

Eddie: That is a great thing!

Sorry it took so long to update! I graduated today! Woo-hoo! : ) I hope you like this chapter. Review and tell me what you think.


	18. Chapter 18- New beginnings

Hey ya'll I'm so sorry I have not updated in a while. I have been so busy. I will also post another chapter very soon! I love you guys! Thank you for all of the awesome support!

Previously: Eddie had jus sang Loren another song that he wrote for her. They will be leaving for Greece the next morning.

Story:

Loren and Eddie were entwined in each other's arms. Loren breaks free from Eddie.

Loren: We need to get packing. We leave for Greece in the morning!

Eddie: You sound excited!

Loren: Oh believe me I am! It has been a dream of mine to go to Greece. Now I can officially say that all of my dreams have come true.

Eddie: So what do you do now that all of your dreams have come true?

Loren: *Smiles Sweetly* Make new ones. *Kisses Eddie's cheek*

Eddie: *Chuckles* Great answer. I Love you miss Loren Tate!

Loren: I love you too Mr. Eddie Duran.

Eddie: *Kisses her* Now let's get packing!

Loren: Wait when I get to see our new house.

Eddie: Oh that's right. I will show you when we finish packing our things.

Loren: Ca we just go now?

Eddie: No.

Loren: Please?

Eddie: Lo, we will go when we are done packing.

Loren: Please? Don't you love me? *Puppy dog eyes*

Eddie: Fine. *Kisses her* How could I say no to those eyes.

Loren: Yay! Let's go!

Loren takes Eddie's hand and drags him outside to the car. He helps her get into the car before he gets in. He gets into his seat and begins to drive.

Loren: How far away is this house?

Eddie: We will be there in a minute.

Loren: Do we not have neighbors?

Eddie: That is the best part. We are away from all of the paparazzi and press.

Loren: I like that.

Eddie: Okay we are here.

Eddie pulls into a long blacktop driveway.

Loren: Do we not have a house.

Eddie: Would you hush. You will find out in a minute.

Eddie continues to drive down the long driveway. Finally, they reach the house. It is a large two story stone house.

Loren: Wow…

Eddie: Do you like it?

Loren: It is so beautiful.

Eddie: *Chuckles* Wait until you see the backyard

Loren: Can we go look?

Eddie: Of course we can. It is our house we can do whatever we want.

Loren: *kisses Eddie* I love it! Thank you for choosing such a beautiful house.

Eddie: Anything for my girl. Now let's go.

Eddie gets out and opens the car door for Loren. He takes her by the hand and leads her into the house. They get to the door. Eddie unlocks the door and leads Loren inside.

Loren: Oh my goodness.

Eddie: What?

Loren: We are going to live here?

Eddie: Yes, unless you don't want to.

Loren: I would love to live here. It is just so big for only two people.

Eddie: Hopefully, someday there will be more than just us.

Loren: What are you saying? You want kids?

Eddie: Of course

Loren: With me?

Eddie: Who else? *kisses her cheek* Do you not want kids?

Loren: Yes I want kids. I actually want a big family.

Eddie: *Kisses her* me too!

Loren: But not for a few years.

Eddie: Agreed. I love you

Loren: I love you too.

Eddie shows Loren the rest of the house.

Eddie: We need to go furniture shopping soon.

Loren: Why don't we just use the furniture you have?

Eddie: I want to start over. I mean I'll keep all of the guitars and the piano but I want to get some new stuff too. I want a new piano to have in the living room.

Loren: I like that idea.

Eddie: *kisses her cheek* we better get going or we won't want to get up in the morning.

Loren: I didn't get to see the back yard.

Eddie: We will be back in a week. You can see it then.

Loren: Okay, let's go.

Eddie and Loren get back into the car and drive back to their penthouse. They arrive a half hour later. They go and pack their bags for Greece. They finish in about an hour.

Loren: I am so excited!

Eddie: You should be. This is your dream trip remember?

Loren: How did I get lucky enough to get all of this?

Eddie: It wasn't luck. You deserve all of this and more Loren. You are amazing.

Loren: *kisses Eddie passionately* you are the amazing one.

Eddie: Nah.

Loren: Yes you are. You are such an amazing person and boyfriend. I am so blessed to have you in my life. I don't know what I would do without you.

Eddie: Lucky for you, you will never ever have to find out what it is like to be without me.

Loren: *kisses him*

Eddie and Loren continue to kiss for a few minutes until they are interrupted by Loren's phone ringing.

Loren: I have to get that. It could be mom.

Eddie: *Pouting* Fine.

Loren: *Answers phone* Hello

Nora: Hey sweetie. Are you guys all packed up?

Loren: Yep! Are you and Max done packing?

Nora: Yeah. Would it be alright if we came to stay over? That way we can all leave together in the morning?

Loren: That is a great idea. I'll call Mel and Ian. You and Max can come right over.

Nora: Okay sweetie. I'll see you soon. I love you

Loren: I love you too, bye.*Hangs up phone and dials Mel's number*

Mel: Hello

Loren: Hey, you and Ian need to come to Eddie's tonight

Mel: We need to?

Loren: Yeah. Well you don't have to but mom thought it would be easier to have everyone stay at the same place. That way we can all leave together.

Mel: Smart thinking Mama Tate. We'll be over soon.

Loren: Okay. Love you Mel be careful!

Mel: I love you too and I will.

Loren: *Hangs up phone*

Eddie: What was all of that about?

Loren: Mom wants everyone to stay in one place tonight so we can all leave together in the morning

Eddie: That is a good idea. Where are we staying?

Loren: We are all staying here.

Eddie: Okay. Can you help me clean up the guest rooms?

Loren: Of course.

Loren and Eddie go upstairs to clean up the guest rooms so everyone has a place to sleep. They finish as Nora and Max walk in.

Loren: Hey guys! *Hugging both of them and kissing them on the cheek*

Eddie: Hey! *Hugs Max and Kisses Nora's cheek*

Nora: Hey guys! Where should we put our stuff?

Eddie: Here let me get it. I will put it in the guest room.

Max: I will help you.

Just then there is a knock at the door.

Loren: That must be Mel and Ian.

Loren answers the door. Mel and Ian walk inside.

Mel: Hey rock star!

Ian: Hello love

Loren: *Hugs both of them* Hey guys!

Ian: You are awfully happy.

Loren: Wouldn't you be if all of your dreams came true?

Ian: *looks at Mel* I feel like they already have.

Mel: *Kisses Ian's cheek* Awe

Loren: Ian I will show you where you can put your bags. Follow me.

Loren and Ian go upstairs to the guest room.

Mel: Hey Mama Tate!

Nora: Hey honey. *Hugs her*

Mel: Thank you for taking us on this trip with you.

Nora: of course! You are like my 2nd daughter. I would never leave you behind.

Mel: awe! I love you *Hugs Nora*

Nora: I love you too

Everyone walks back downstairs.

Eddie: Okay so what time do we have to leave?

Nora: Our plane leaves at 7.

Loren: So leave here about 6 to beat traffic?

Max: That sounds good. We all better get to bed then.

Nora: goodnight. I love you all.

Max: Night love you guys!

Loren: we love you too. Sleep tight.

Eddie: I'm tired, we should go to bed.

Loren: Okay.

Ian: Me too. Come on Mel. Let's go to bed.

Everyone goes to their rooms to go to sleep.

Loren and Eddie go into their room.

Loren: close your eyes.

Eddie: Why?

Loren: So I can change.

Eddie: Okay.

Loren: No peeking.

Eddie: I won't I promise. *Covers his eye's with his hand*

Loren begins to change. Eddie slightly peeks but Loren catches him and quickly finishes.

Loren: Eddie! I cannot believe you. *Jokingly*

Eddie: *chuckles* what? Can blame me for peeking? You are just too hot!

Loren: *Laughs* Yeah, Mhmm.

Eddie: *kisses her*

Loren: *breaks the kiss* As much as I would love to continue this we need to go to sleep.

Eddie: fine.

Loren: Good night I love you handsome.

Eddie: I love you too beautiful. Sleep tight.

They go to sleep. Six o'clock comes a lot earlier than they expected.

Lore: Ugh. Do we have to get up?

Eddie: No, only if you want to go to Greece.

Loren: Okay, I'm up.

Eddie: *chuckles* we should make sure everyone else is up.

Loren: Okay. I have an idea.

Loren and Eddie go downstairs to get a spoon and a pot. They go to each door and bang on the pot yelling wake up.

Mel: Seriously,A pot? You couldn't have just knocked like normal people?

Loren: that's boring. Its more fun this way.

Mel: Maybe for you.

Loren: *laughs* Hurry up and get ready! WE are going to GREECE!

Mel: *Laughs*

Nora and Max walk out.

Nora: Are you excited?

Loren: I am so excited!

Nora: I am going to make coffee and tea.

Loren: Okay thank you.

Max: Eddie. Come help me load everyone's bags into the car.

Eddie: Okay. *Kisses Loren's cheek* I'll be back

Loren: I will get our bags and put them in the living room.

Eddie: Okay

Loren gets their bags. After she puts them into the living room she goes to get ready. Once she is finished she goes into the kitchen to grad herself a cup if tea and Eddie a cup of coffee.

Eddie: Thank you *kisses her cheek* you're the best. I am going to shower.

Loren: Okay. Tell Mel and Ian to hurry up.

Eddie: Okay, I will.

Nora: Is everything in the car?

Max: yeah.

Loren: I cannot wait! Thank you for this mom! You have helped every single one of my dreams come true!

Nora: you're welcome honey *Hugs Loren*

Mel and Ian walk down.

Mel: Okay we are ready to go.

Eddie walks down.

Eddie: Me too! Let's hit the road!

Loren: Yay! Let's go!

Mel: Woohoo! Greece here we come!

Nora: *laughing* does everyone have their passports?

Mel: Yeah

Ian: Always

Max: Yep

Eddie: Loren do you have mine?

Loren: *Laughs* yeah

Nora: Okay.

They all pile into the limo and head to the airport. They get there in about 45minutes. They all get out of the limo and grab their bags.

Loren: This is so exciting!

Eddie: I know!

Mel: I cannot believe we are going to Greece!

Ian: *chuckles*

Max: Well if we just stand here we will miss our flight.

They all head to their gate. They arrive just as they announce that they will begin to board the plane. They are boarded immediately. They fins their seats and settle in.

Loren looks at her family and friends and smiles.

Eddie: What are you smiling at?

Loren: I am just so happy that I have all of you. I am truly blessed.

Eddie: Lo, we all love you so much.

Loren: Well I love all of you too!

The flight attendant announces that they will be taking off. The flight takes off and they fly to Greece. The flight takes about 8 hours. (Just a guess) They arrive in Greece.

Loren: Oh my! We are in Greece!

I will post again in the morning! I love you guys! Keep reviewing! Xoxo Kenzie! 3


	19. Chapter 19- is this a dream?

_**Hey guys and gals! I know it has been a while since I have posted and I am so very sorry! I will make it up to you I promise! Love ya'll!**_

Previously: They all boarded the plane to go to Greece they arrive a few hours later.

Loren: It is so beautiful!

Eddie: I agree!

Max: Come on we have to get on the bus and go to our rental house.

Nora: How long is the bus ride?

Max: About 20 minutes.

Nora: Okay

Max: Alright let's get our bags and head to the hotel.

Everyone gets their things and heads for the bus. They all board the bus and arrive to their rented house 20 minutes later.

Loren: I am exhausted!

Eddie: Flying around the world will do that to you.

Loren: *Playfully hits him* Oh hush!

Eddie: *chuckles*

Ian: This house is beautiful.

Loren: I agree. Mom this place is amazing!

Mel: It is beautiful, but it is small. Will we all fit in there?

Nora: *chuckles* Yeah, there are three bedrooms and three bathrooms with two living rooms.

Mel: Okay, that's cool.

Nora: Max and I decided that we are going to allow you guys to share rooms with your boyfriends.

Loren: *teasing* who says we want to room with them?

Eddie: Oh really? *Grinning*

Loren: *playfully* Yes really.

Eddie: *Joking* Fine then. *Pulls her in close and wraps his arms around her torso.

Nora: Okay lovebirds let's go inside.

Loren: *Breaks free from Eddie and runs inside* Does it matter what rooms are whose?

Nora: Nope, pick a room and it is yours!

Loren: *runs into the room with sliding glass doors that lead to the balcony* this one is mine!

Eddie: *Walks in* Good choice babe!

Loren: I know look at this view!

Eddie: I would rather look at my beautiful girlfriend!

Loren: You are so corny, but I love it.

Eddie: *Pulls her in close* Do you know what I love?

Loren: *Teasing* No…

Eddie: You. *Kisses Loren.

Loren: I love you too!

Eddie: Do you want to unpack or go to the beach?

Loren: Do you even have to ask? You know I want to go to the beach?

Eddie: Are you sure? Do you want to take a nap?

Loren: No, I will sleep when I am dead.

Eddie: *Chuckles* Well let's hope that never happens. Come on. Let's go!

Loren: Hey guys, we are going to walk on the beach. Do any of you want to come?

Mel: Oh, Ian and I do!

Nora: I think Max and I are going to take a nap.

Loren: Okay.

Nora: Be back in two hours so we can get ready to go to dinner!

Loren: Yes ma'am!

Mel, Ian, Loren, and Eddie all walk out of the house and down to the beach.

Mel: Ian and I are going to sit on the beach and watch the sun set.

Loren: Okay. We are going to walk the beach.

Eddie takes Loren's tiny hand and leads her down the beach.

Eddie: Greece is beautiful.

Loren: Yes it is.

Eddie: *Kisses Loren* I am so happy that I have you in my life.

Loren: Why do you say that?

Eddie: I say that because it is the truth. I feel like the luckiest man alive. I have a wonderful, beautiful, and caring girl to call mine. Loren, *takes her other hand* whether you know it or not you are an angel. You are so selfless and caring it warms my heart. I have never met anyone like you. Actually, that's not true. My mom was the same way. She lit up the room when she walked in just like you do. Loren, I say that I am happy to have you in my life because of who you are and who I am when I am with you. I love you Loren Tate.

Loren: *Kisses him passionately* I love you too! *Hugs Eddie tightly*

Eddie: Lo?

Loren: What?

Eddie: Will you….

Mel: Loren!

Loren: *Yells* Mel hold on! *looks at Eddie* Continue.

Eddie: It can wait. Let's go see what Mel wants.

Loren: *sighs* Okay.

Loren and Eddie walk back over to where Mel and Ian are sitting.

Loren: Yes Mel, what did you need?

Mel: *standing up and brushing the sand off of her* we need to head back. Your mom wants us home so we can get ready for family dinner.

Loren: Okay, let's go.

Eddie: I'll race you.

Loren: I accept that challenge.

Eddie: Okay on three. One… two… *loren takes off running* three… *yells* Hey you cheater!

Loren: *Laughing*

Eddie: *runs after her*

Mel: *Looks at Ian* what are we going to do with them?

Ian: Beat them. *takes of running pulling Mel with him*

They all run to the house Loren arrives first.

Loren: I win!

Eddie: Only because you cheated!

Ian: Cheater!

Loren: *Laughing* Technically I didn't cheat. You said on three and I left after two.

Eddie: Mhmm.

Loren: *kisses his cheek* let's go get ready.

Eddie: okay.

Mel: Hey Lo?

Loren: Yeah?

Mel: Can I talk to you alone for a second?

Loren: Sure, *Kisses Eddie* I will be back.

Mel leads Loren back on the patio to talk

Loren: What did you want to talk about?

Mel: I wanted to ask you about Ian and me.

Loren: What about you and Ian?

Mel: He wants to take our relationship to the next level.

Loren: Oh.

Mel: Yeah. I don't know if I want to… well you know.

Loren: Don't do anything you aren't ready for.

Mel: I know. Thanks Lo. Have you and Eddie…

Loren: *Interrupting her* No we have not had sex yet.

Mel: Oh. Still not ready?

Loren: I don't know. Our relationship is strong without sex and I want to stay strong after but what if it doesn't?

Mel: Lo, You and Eddie are literally perfect for each other.

Loren: Do you think?

Mel: I know you are!

Loren: I'm so glad we are best friends!

Mel: Me too! I love you Lo!

Loren: I love you too! Now let's go inside before they come looking for us.

They go inside and begin to get ready for their dinner. After about an hour they are all finished getting ready. Loren and Mel walk out and make their way to Eddie and Ian.

Eddie: You two look gorgeous.

Mel: Oh I know we do.

Loren: Thank you. You look pretty good yourself. *kisses his cheek*

Nora: Everyone ready?

Max: I think so.

Nora: Okay let's go!

They leave to go to the restaurant. They arrive 20 minutes later. They walk into the restaurant and are seated immediately.

Max: This is a beautiful restaurant.

Loren: It is very fancy.

Max: That's okay. This is all about celebrating you and Mel.

Loren: You don't have to celebrate us. We only graduated.

Max: Only? That is a very important milestone in your life.

Loren: I guess so.

Max: *Smiles* Enjoy t life goes by way to fast *looks at Eddie* I feel like he just said his first words yesterday.

Loren: *chuckles* I will try to enjoy it

Max: Good. You know I love you Loren as if you are my true daughter.

Loren: I Love you too pops. As far as I am concerned you are my dad.

Max: *Hugs Loren tight*

_**Hey ya'll I will try to post again tonight. Review please! Love ya'lll!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hey guys I promised another chapter and here it is! I hope ya'll like it! 3 Love ya'll!**_

Previously: Everyone had just arrived to the restaurant to have dinner.

They all sat at the table and ordered their food. A few minutes later their food arrived.

Max: This is so good!

Loren: I know! Mom this even beats your cooking, which is pretty hard to do.

Nora: I cannot argue there. This is amazing.

Eddie: So what is on the agenda for tomorrow?

Nora: Whatever we want to do. I figured the girls and I could go to the beach.

Loren: I'm in.

Eddie: Can I join you guys?

Nora: All of you can join us if you want. I just figured you wouldn't want to spend the whole day on the beach.

Eddie: We can drive separately. That way if we get bored we can leave.

Nora: Sounds like a plan.

Mel: Thank you Nora for bringing me. This is the first family vacation I have ever been on and I am so glad you guys are the family I get to spend it with.

Nora: Of course Mel, you are like my second daughter just more rambunctious.

Loren: *Laughs*

Mel: *Chuckles*

They spend the rest of dinner talking about things they want to do while they are on vacation. Once dinner is over, everyone files back into the car to head back to the house. They arrive a few minutes later. Once they arrive at the house they all go inside expecting to feel the cool air of the air conditioner. However that was not the case.

Ian: Wow, it is hot in here.

Mel: I'm sorry I'll leave. *Chuckles*

Loren: *Laughs at Mel* Why is it so hot?

Nora: I don't know. Max will you help me find the air conditioner.

Max: Yeah

Max and Nora go to find the source of the problem. They soon find it. They return to the kids.

Max: The air conditioner is broken. I will call in the morning and have them fix it. For tonight we will just have to sweat it out.

Nora: Sorry guys.

Loren: It's okay mom. It is not your fault. A little bit of sweat never killed anyone.

Nora: Okay. Goodnight, I love you.

Loren: I love you too. Sleep tight.

Everyone said their goodnights and went into their rooms.

Loren and Eddie walked into their room.

Loren: I am going to change into some pajamas.

Eddie: Okay. I will change out here why you go in the bathroom.

Loren: *Kisses him* Okay

Loren goes into the bathroom and changes. Eddie quickly changes and sits down to wait on Loren. A few minutes later Loren walks out in a sports bra and short sleep shorts. Eddie's mouth falls open.

Loren: What?

Eddie: *Stuttering* n- nothing.

Loren: It's hot. I didn't feel like wearing a shirt. Is this okay?

Eddie: *Smirking* Yeah

Loren: *kisses Eddie's cheek* Goodnight. I love you Mr. Duran.

Eddie: Goodnight. I love you too Ms. Tate

They both lay down to go to sleep. However, through the night Loren keeps waking up. After the third time of waking up Loren puts on a shirt grabs her guitar and goes outside on the balcony. She begins to play a few chords. She grabs her notebook and writes down some lyrics. After about an hour she finishes her song, she decides to sing it through. She begins to play the guitar once again. She then begins to sing. (Almost Paradise- Hunter Hayes & Victoria Justice version)

I thought that dreams belonged to other men  
Cause each time I got close  
They'd fall apart again

I feared my heart would beat in secrecy  
I faced the nights alone  
Oh, how could I have known  
That all my life I only needed you

Whoa-oh  
Almost paradise  
We're knocking on Heaven's door  
Almost paradise  
How could we ask for more?  
I swear that I can see forever in your eyes  
Paradise  
Yeah, it's paradise

It seems like perfect love's so hard to find  
I'd almost given up  
You must've read my mind  
And all these dreams I saved for a rainy day  
They're finally comin' true  
You know I'll share them all with you  
Cause now we hold the future in our hands

Whoa-oh  
Almost paradise  
We're knocking on Heaven's door  
Almost paradise  
How could we ask for more?  
I swear that I can see forever in your eyes  
Paradise  
It's paradise

And in your arms salvation's not so far away  
We're getting closer, closer every day

Almost paradise  
We're knocking on Heaven's door  
Almost paradise  
How could we ask for more?  
I swear that I can see forever in your eyes  
Paradise  
It's paradise  
Paradise  
It's paradise  
Paradise

Loren finishes singing. She turns around to see Eddie standing in the doorway grinning from ear to ear.

Loren: How long have you been standing there?

Eddie: Long enough. *kisses Loren*

Loren: Did you hear my song?

Eddie: I did.

Loren: And? What did you think?

Eddie: *Pulls up a chair and pulls Loren onto his lap* I loved it.

Loren: Really? I thought that maybe we could make it into a duet.

Eddie: That is an awesome idea.

Loren: *kisses Eddie* we should probably go back to bed.

Eddie: Why don't we sleep right here.

Loren: I would crush you. Let's go back to bed.

Eddie: How on earth would you crush me? You weigh like 5 pounds.

Loren: *Chuckles* let's just go back to bed.

Eddie: Fine. *Kisses Loren before he scoops her up and carries her back to bed*

Loren: Put me down

Eddie: *Lays her on the bad and lies down next to her*

They both fall asleep in each other's arms. The next morning Loren wakes up and looks up at Eddie. She kisses his lips and waits for him to open his eyes. His eyes flutter open and he looks down at Loren who is staring at him with her big beautiful brown eyes.

Eddie: Good morning beautiful

Loren: Good morning handsome

Eddie: Are you always going to kiss me to wake me up?

Loren: Maybe…

Eddie: *chuckles* Come on let's go see what everyone else is up to.

Loren: They are probably asleep.

_**Hey ya'll I know this is super short but I need to go to sleep! Goodnight! Love ya'll! Please review!**_


	21. Chapter 21 Night under the stars

_**Hey Guys and Gals! First off I want to thank all of you that reviewed or favorite my story, it means a lot! You guys are awesome! Second, I received a review that my last chapter was dumb; therefore, I want to apologize if it wasn't to your liking, but I am doing this because I love the show and I like to write. If you cannot say something nice or positive, then please do not leave reviews. : ) I hope you all continue to read my story but if not I completely understand. Thank you. Love ya'll! Hope you like this chapter.**_

Previously: Everyone had just fallen asleep. The next morning Loren wakes Eddie up and they go into the living room to see if anyone else is up.

Story:

Loren walks into the living room with Eddie following close behind her. They walk out but no one is in the living room. Loren smells something cooking and walks into the kitchen. Loren sees Nora making breakfast.

Loren: Good Morning mom. Would you like some help?

Nora: Good Morning sweetie. Yes, I would love some help, thank you.

Loren: What can I do?

Nora: You can start making pancakes. Eddie, will you set the table for me?

Eddie: Sure thing, Nora.

Nora: *Smiles* Thank you.

Eddie goes to set the table but continues to talk to Nora.

Eddie: Nora, where is Pop?

Nora: He went for a morning run on the beach.

Eddie: Why didn't I think of that?

Nora: *Chuckles* you can probably catch him. He left about 5 minutes ago.

Eddie: I think I will do that. Will you two be okay here?

Loren: Yeah babe, we will be fine. Go find pops.

Eddie: *Kisses her and hugs Nora* I will be back soon and hopefully with pops.

Eddie leaves the house to go and find Max.

Nora: So how are you and Eddie doing?

Loren: We are doing great! All the drama has died down. No more Chloe, Tyler, Trent, or Cam.

Nora: That's good, but do you think it will last long?

Loren: No, they will all come back, but we have a strong relationship. We can take them.

Nora: Just remember, there are two sides to every story and you have to listen to both.

Loren: I know.

Nora: Eddie is a great guy. You can see how much he loves you by the look on his face when you enter the room.

Loren: I love him too, so much.

Nora: I am happy for you, sweetie, I truly am.

Loren: Thanks mom. How are things between you and Max?

Nora: Things are really good. I mean what more could I want?

Loren: Do you think you will marry him?

Nora: *Chuckles* Actually Max and I have talked about that. We decided that we don't want to get married.

Loren: What? Why not?

Nora: Because our kids are dating each other. We decided that we would rather you two get married. If we married each other technically Eddie and you would be related.

Loren: Mom, you don't have to do that for us.

Nora: Yes I do, I want to. I am perfectly happy with the way things are.

Loren: Okay. I love you mom.

Nora: I love you too!

Loren: How many pancakes am I making?

Nora: I would make about 20.

Loren: That's a lot!

Nora: Well I know how all of you eat!

Loren: *Chuckles* that's the truth.

Loren and Nora finish making breakfast just as Eddie and Max walk through the door.

Loren: Did you have a nice run?

Eddie: Yeah. Pop couldn't keep up though.

Max: Oh whatever. I let you win that race.

Eddie: Nice try. Loren says that to me all of the time.

Loren: It's true.

Max: Is breakfast done?

Nora: *kisses him* Yes. Let me go wake up Mel and Ian then we can eat.

Eddie: *Kisses Loren* the food looks great.

Loren: I know mom made me make 20 pancakes.

Eddie: Well I am good for at least 5 of them.

Nora: And that is why I told her to make so many.

Mel: Good Morning Everyone!

Loren: Good Morning sleepyheads!

Max: Now can we eat?

Nora: Yes, but we have to say grace first. Eddie would you like to say it?

Eddie: Of course I would.

Eddie says grace and they all begin to eat breakfast and talk about their plans for the day. They soon finish breakfast. Everyone helps clean up before they go to get ready. Once they are finished getting ready for the day they all meet back in the living room.

Nora: Okay are we driving there or walking?

Eddie: I think we should drive to the other side of the beach. There are a lot less people.

Nora: Okay let's go.

They all leave to go to the beach. Eddie drives himself, Loren, Ian, and Mel. While Max and Nora drive separately. They arrive at the beach about 10 minutes later. They get out of the car and walk to the beach. They lay their towels out and set up their beach umbrella. After they finish they run to the water. They all jump in.

Max: The water feels great!

Loren: I love the ocean!

Nora: I am going to lie out and tan, Loren, do you want to come with me?

Loren: I will later, I want to swim for a while.

Nora: Okay.

Nora goes to lie on the beach. Loren continues to swim in the water with the rest.

Max: We should play chicken.

Loren: Yes! I love that game!

Max: Okay Loren hop up on my shoulders!

Eddie: Hey, she is on my team!

Max: Nope, she is mine. We will beat you.

Eddie: I don't think so. Mel hops up on my shoulders.

Mel: Lo, you are going down.

Ian: Ready. One… two… three… fight!

They begin their game of chicken. Loren and Max win. Eddie and Mel demand the best out of three. Loren and Max still win.

Eddie: I demand a rematch.

Loren: *Climbs off of Max* No way. We won fair and square! *Smiles*

Eddie: Fine. *kisses her cheek*

Max: I am going to go check on Nora.

Loren: Tell her we beat Eddie.

Max: Oh I will.

Eddie: *Sighs* since you won what do you want to do now?

Loren: How about we build a huge sand castle? We can get mom and pops to help too.

Eddie: *chuckles* okay, let's do it!

They begin to build their sandcastle.

Loren: *yelling* Max come help! Mom come help!

Max: *Yelling back* Okay

Nora: What do you want us to do?

Loren: Help build the castle.

Nora: *Chuckles* I guess you can never be too old to play in the sand.

Loren: Exactly

They build the sand castle. By the time they finish the castle comes up to Loren's waist. They all gather around the castle and have someone take their picture. Once they are done they wash off in the water.

Max: Are you guys ready for lunch?

Loren: Yes, I'm starving!

Max: You're in luck. We brought food.

Loren: Yay! We can have a little picnic.

Eddie: *Chuckles* let's eat.

They all sit down on the blanket and eat lunch. After they are finished with lunch they clean up their mess.

Ian: Hey Mate?

Eddie: Yeah Ian?

Ian: Can I borrow your car? I want to take Mel somewhere special, just the two of us?

Eddie: Of course you can. Where are you taking her?

Ian: It's a surprise.

Eddie: you can tell me

Ian: Nope. If I tell you then you will tell Loren and she will tell Mel.

Eddie: True, just be careful please and have fun.

Ian: Oh I will *Grinning*

Mel: What are you two talking about?

Eddie: Nothing.

Ian: *smiles* Get your stuff we are leaving

Mel: What?

Ian: I have a surprise for you.

Mel: Okay, hold on let me grab my bag and say bye to Lo.

Ian: Okay.

Mel goes over to where Loren was sitting.

Mel: Hey Lo, I guess Ian has a surprise for me so we are leaving.

Loren: *Smiles* Awe, how romantic. Have fun. *Hugs Mel* I want details later Miss.

Mel: Yes ma'am. *smiling at Loren before walking away*

Mel walks back to Ian and Eddie.

Mel: Okay I am ready.

Ian: Okay we are going back to the house to change then we will go to your surprise.

Mel: Okay *Kisses him*

Ian: Bye mate.

Mel: Bye Eddie.

Eddie: Have fun you two.

Mel and Ian leave on their little date. Eddie walks back over to Loren.

Eddie: *Kisses her cheek*

Loren: Hey, where did you go?

Eddie: Ian wanted to talk to me.

Loren: Oh about his and Mel's date?

Eddie: Yep.

Loren: They are so cute!

Eddie: Yeah they are, but not nearly as cute as we are.

Loren: I agree.

Eddie: Come here.

Loren: Why?

Eddie: I want to take a picture with my beautiful girlfriend on the beach. Is that okay?

Loren: *Kisses him* Yes it is okay.

Eddie: *Pulls Loren close* Smile. *Takes picture*

Loren: Let me see!

Eddie: *Shows her the picture*

Loren: Oh I love it! Send it to me. I want to set it as my background.

Eddie: Okay. *Sends it*

While Loren was messing with her phone Eddie decided to post the picture on twitter. He posted it with a caption that said, "My beautiful girlfriend Loren Tate and I at the beach." Once Eddie posted it he put his phone away. Loren finished setting her background and was about to put her phone down when she received a twitter mention, it was from Eddie. She read the caption and smiled at him.

Eddie: So beautiful, what do you want to do now?

Loren: You pick.

Eddie: Nope, you pick.

Loren: Nope. *Smiles at him*

Eddie: Fine, how about we go back to the house and get ready then we can spend some quality time with mom and pop?

Loren: Sounds good to me. Let's see if they want to go.

Eddie: Okay. *Looks at Max* Hey Pop, do you and Nora want to come with me and Loren?

Max: Yeah, where are you going?

Eddie: We thought we would take you guys with us to sight see then out to dinner?

Max: Sounds great.

Nora: Help us clean up and then we can go back to get ready.

Eddie: Okay.

They clean up all of their things and get into the car. They drive back to the house. They arrive a few minutes later. Mel and Ian had already left the house. They went inside and began to get ready.

Loren: Hey mom?

Nora: Yeah sweetie?

Loren: Can you come in here and help me?

Nora: yeah.

Nora walks into Loren and Eddie's room.

Nora: What do you need help with?

Loren: Can you zip up my dress?

Nora: yeah. *Zips dress* is that all you need?

Loren: No I need help curling the back of my hair. Mel usually helps me but she and Ian went on a date.

Nora: Awe how romantic.

Loren: That is what I said.

Nora: Are you sure you and Eddie don't want to be alone?

Loren: Mom, we want you and Max to come with us!

Nora: Okay, okay. I'm done.

Loren: *Turns to face Nora* Do I look okay?

Nora: You look beautiful.

Loren: *Smiles* Come on lets go find the boys.

Loren and Nora go into the living room to find Eddie and Max.

Eddie: You two look beautiful as always.

Nora: Thank you Eddie. *Kisses his cheek*

Loren: Thank you. *Kisses his lips*

Eddie: Are you two ready to go?

Nora: Yes we are. Where is Max?

Eddie: He went to start the car.

Max walks into the house.

Max: Ready to go?

Eddie: Yeah, let's go.

They all go outside and get into the car. They leave to go sightseeing. They drive all over Greece looking at all of the best attractions. After about 3 hours of sightseeing and picture taking they stop at a restaurant for dinner. They go inside and get a table. They order their food and about 20 minutes later their food arrives. They begin to eat.

Max: IS anyone else as tired as I am?

Nora: I am exhausted!

Eddie:*chuckles* I'm not really tired.

Loren: Neither am I.

Max: Well when we are done you can drop Nora and I off and finish sightseeing.

Eddie: It's okay. I am done sightseeing for the day.

Loren: Yeah me too!

Max: Okay then.

They finish their dinner and head home. They arrive to the house and go inside.

Nora: we are going to bed. *Hugs them* Goodnight love you.

Loren: Love you too! Sleep tight!

Eddie: Good night Love you.

Max and Nora go into their room to go to sleep.

Eddie: We are finally alone. *Kisses Loren*

Loren: *Pulls away* I am going to change really fast okay?

Eddie: Okay. I am going to change too.

They go and change into their night clothes. When they finish they go and sit on the living room couch.

Loren: I have an Idea. Grab that blanket. I'll grab some pillows.

Eddie: What are we doing?

Loren: Just follow me.

Eddie: Okay.

Eddie follows Loren outside and down the beach.

Loren: Now lay the blanket down and spread it out.

Eddie: Lo, what are we doing?

Loren: We are going to lay under the stars by the beach.

Eddie: Now I understand.

Loren: *Lies down* Are you going to join me?

Eddie: *Lies down next to her and wraps his arms around her*

Loren: The stars are so beautiful.

Eddie: You are beautiful.

Loren: I'm sure I am. I have no makeup on and I'm wearing an old ratty shirt and gym shorts.

Eddie: And yet you are still so gorgeous.

Loren: *Smiles*

Eddie: You need to have more confidence in yourself because you are amazingly beautiful.

Loren: *kisses him* Thank you.

Eddie: No need to thank me. Thank your mom.

Loren: My mom?

Eddie: Yeah, she gave you her good looks.

Loren: *Laughs*

Eddie: I love you Miss Tate.

Loren: I love you too Mr. Duran.

Eddie: Can we just stay here forever?

Loren: That would be fine with me.

Eddie: *Chuckles* What if we sleep out here?

Loren: I like that idea but we didn't bring a blanket to cover up with.

Eddie: *Kisses her* I'll keep you warm.

Thanks for reading! Please review! Love ya'll! Xoxo Kenzie 3


	22. Chapter 22- Love

_**Hey guys and gals! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I hope ya'll like the story!**_

Previously: Loren and Eddie decided to sleep outside on the beach underneath the stars.

Story:

The sun slowly came up over the ocean. Eddie woke up to the sun shining on his face. He looked over to see Loren still asleep.

Eddie's thoughts:

I am the luckiest man alive. She is so beautiful inside and out. Every time I am near her I just feel like I can do anything. She makes me feel invincible. I cannot get over how amazing she is. She amazes me more and more each and every day. I love her with everything and every part of me.

Eddie's thoughts were interrupted my Loren moving in her sleep. Loren turned towards Eddie and woke up.

Eddie: Good Morning Beautiful. *Kisses her cheek*

Loren: *Sleepily* Good Morning Handsome.

Eddie: How did you sleep?

Loren: For sleeping on the sand I slept pretty well; how did you sleep?

Eddie: *chuckles* I slept pretty well too.

Loren: We should probably go inside before they notice that we are gone.

Eddie: I think you are right. *Kisses her*

Eddie helps Loren up and they clean up the blankets. They walk inside and put the blankets back into the room. They then go into the living room to see if anyone else is awake, but no one is up yet.

Loren: I guess we are the first ones up.

Eddie: I guess so. *kisses her*

Loren: I have an idea!

Eddie: What?

Loren: We should make everyone breakfast! *smiling*

Eddie: You know I cannot cook.

Loren: *Kisses his cheek* I will help you babe.

Eddie: fine but only because you are too cute to say no to.

Loren: *Kisses him*

They begin making breakfast for everyone. Eddie pretends to mess up so Loren will help him.

Loren: Here, how about you go set the table. I will finish cooking.

Eddie: *kisses her cheek and chuckles* Okay

Eddie sets the table and they sit the food in the middle of the table. Once everything is sat on the table Nora and Max walk out of their room.

Nora: What smells so good?

Loren: Eddie and I made everyone breakfast

Nora: Awe that was awfully sweet of you.

Max: I don't know about that. Eddie cannot cook.

Eddie: Hey!

Loren: Don't worry pops I helped him.

Max: Okay then we can eat.

Mel and Ian walk out of their room

Loren: Good morning sleepy heads!

Mel: Good morning, what smells so good?

Loren: Eddie and I made breakfast

Mel: Did you happen to make coffee?

Loren: I did here you go. *Hands her a cup of coffee*

Mel: Thank you. We didn't get back until late, I am so tired.

Ian: You're tired? I can barely function.

Loren: *chuckles* Okay let's eat!

Everyone sits down to eat their breakfast. They chat about their plans for the day.

Nora: Would it be okay with you guys if Max and I spent the day together?

Loren: Of course it would be okay.

Eddie: I was actually going to ask if Loren and I could spend the day together.

Nora: Then it is settled. We are having a couple's day.

Ian: I guess I better think of something then.

Mel: *laughs* I guess so.

After everyone is finished eating they all help clean up. All the boys do the dishes while the girls put away the leftovers. Loren and Mel go into her room to talk.

Loren: So spill it. How was your date?

Mel: It was incredible!

Loren: Come on, you always make me give details so spill it!

Mel: Okay, okay. He took me to a cute little restaurant on the beach for dinner. Then we went for a walk on the beach. It was so romantic. After that we went and parked on a hill and looked over the city. It was so beautiful. He is so sweet and he is such a gentleman. He pulled the chair out for me at dinner and everything.

Loren: Awe. I am so happy for you. Ian is a keeper

Mel: He definitely is! So what about you and lover boy in there?

Loren: What about us?

Mel: How was your night?

Loren: It was good. We took mom and Max out for dinner.

Mel: That's it?

Loren: No once we got home we changed our clothes and went outside. We took blankets and pillows out; we decided to lie beneath the stars. We ended up sleeping out there. It was perfect.

Mel: why are you two so cute?

Loren: *Blushes* I love him.

Mel: I can tell.

Loren: What about you? Do you love Ian?

Mel: I think I do. Is that crazy to love him so soon?

Loren: I don't think so. I mean look at Eddie and I, we have only been together a few months.

Mel: Should I tell him? Do you think he feels the same way?

Loren: Yes you should tell him. Mel, he would be crazy not to love you, you are pretty amazing.

Mel: I love you Lo

Loren: I love you too! *hugs her*

Mel: Thank you.

Loren: that's what best friends are for.

Mel: *Chuckles* Well I am going to go and get ready.

Loren: Okay, but tomorrow is our day! Don't forget!

Mel: I won't! Have fun with the rock star today! Do something I would do!

Loren: *chuckles*

Mel leaves the room to get ready and Loren does the same.

Meanwhile back in the kitchen the boys are still cleaning.

Ian: Hey mate, can I ask you something?

Eddie: yeah, what is it?

Ian: How can you tell when you're in love?

Eddie: Seriously?

Ian: Yeah mate seriously.

Eddie: Well you know you're in love when she is all that you can think about, and when you dream about her. When you pick up your phone and pray that she will call you so you can hear her voice. When she is the only thing that you want in life, the only thing you need. You know you're in love when you find yourself just staring at her in awe for no reason.

Ian: Is that how you knew you were in love with Loren?

Eddie: yeah, it is. Why did you want to know how to tell if you were in love?

Ian: I think I am in love with Mel.

Eddie: Seriously? That's awesome Ian! Have you told her?

Ian: Not yet, I think I am going to tell her today.

Eddie: Ian, I am so happy for you. Mel has changed you and for the better.

Ian: I know mate. She makes me want to be a better me, you know?

Eddie: I know exactly what you mean.

Max: Hey slackers get back to work!

Eddie: Yes pops!

They go back to cleaning the kitchen. Nora walks into Loren's bedroom.

Nora: Hey honey.

Loren: Hey mom.

Nora: Do you need any help getting ready?

Loren: Yeah, do you want to help me pick out an outfit?

Nora: of course I do. Where are you going?

Loren: I have no idea. I figured I would dress nice and bring extra clothes to change into.

Nora: Sounds like a good idea.

Loren: did you want to talk about something?

Nora: What makes you ask that?

Loren: Mom, I know you.

Nora: Fine, you caught me.

Loren: So what did you need?

Nora: I just wanted to make sure that you and Eddie are being careful.

Loren: Mom…

Nora: Just let me finish. I want you guys to be careful if you have sex.

Loren: Mom…

Nora: Loren, just let me finish talking. I want what is best for you and I don't want you getting pregnant.

Loren: Mom! Would you listen to me?

Nora: Sorry, I'm done now.

Loren: Mom, I am still a virgin. Eddie and I have not done anything yet. If we do I promise we will be careful.

Nora: Okay sweetie. I love you.

Loren: I love you too!

Nora gets up to leave.

Loren: What? You aren't going to help me pick out an outfit?

Nora: Oh wear that jean skirt and that pink top with your nude wedges.

Loren: Thanks mom.

Nora: no problem sweetie.

Nora leaves the room to go get ready for her day with Max. Loren continues to get ready. She takes a quick shower; when she finishes she does her hair and make-up. Once she finishes she puts on her jean skirt, her tight fit pink tank and her nude wedges. She looks in the mirror before she exits the room. She walks into the living room and waits for Eddie to finish getting ready. She grabs her guitar and notebook and begins to write a new song. She finishes the song as Eddie walks out into the living room.

Eddie: Hey Beautiful, you ready to go?

Loren: Yes I am handsome, where are we going?

Eddie: You'll see. *Notices her notebook* did you write a new song?

Loren: Yes I did. *Kisses his cheek*

Eddie: Do I get to hear it?

Loren: Yes

Eddie: When?

Loren: You'll see. *Winks at him* Come on let's go.

Eddie and Loren get into his car and leave the house. Nora and Max had already left. Ian and Mel decided that they just wanted to walk around town today. Loren kept bugging Eddie about where they were going but he remained strong.

Loren: Eddie, please?

Eddie: We will be there in two minutes,

Loren: Just tell me please?

Eddie: Nope. *Smiles*

Loren: fine I give up.

Eddie: It's about time. *chuckles* Okay we are here Miss Tate.

Loren: Where exactly is here?

_**Hey guys I know this is short-ish and I am sorry. I will try and get a new chapter up tomorrow morning! Review please! Xoxo Kenzie 3**_


	23. Chapter 23

Hey Guys and Gals! How is everything going? I am so sorry for not updating in a while. I have been so busy. Today I was writing some of my own music and hit a road block so I decided I would write! I hope ya'll like it! :)

Previously: Loren and Eddie had just left on their date. They had just pulled into Loren's surprise date area.

Story:

Loren: Where are we?

Eddie: Follow Me

Eddie takes Loren by the hand and leads her into a building. They walk through the door. The building is empty. Loren looks around and sees Christmas lights and candles lighting up a room. They walk toward the room and go inside. Eddie had set up a small dinner table in the room. He lit candles and put up Christmas lights. He also put lanterns in the corners of the room. He had also bought Loren flowers and had them sitting across her side of the table. As they walked in he grabbed the flowers and handed them to Loren.

Eddie: These are for you beautiful. *hands her the flowers and kisses her cheek*

Loren: Eddie….

Eddie: Hush… Don't say anything, not yet.

Eddie pulls out Loren's chair and helps her sit down.

Eddie: Don't move beautiful, I will be right back.

Eddie exits the room but he returns a few minutes later with a guitar. He stands in front of Loren and looks into her eyes.

Eddie: This is for you, for us. I love you Loren Tate.

He then begins to play the chords on his guitar. After a few measures he begins to sing to her.

(**Dierks Bentley - Thinking of You)**

When I'm all alone or in a crowd  
In a quiet place or where music's loud  
If I'm on the road, or in the other room  
That's how you know, I'm thinkin' of you

When the flowers bloom, when the leaves turn brown  
when the sun is hot, when the snow falls down, down  
when the clouds are gray, and the sky's are blue  
that's how you know, I'm thinkin' of you

I'm thinkin of you, that's all I do all the time  
You're always the first and the last thing on this heart of mine  
No matter where I go or what I do,  
I'm thinkin' of you.

Can't remember names, who I used to be  
what I cared about before you came to me, baby  
Every selfish thought, all I thought I knew  
has been replaced with thinkin' of you.

I'm thinkin of you, that's all I do all the time  
You're always the first and the last thing on this heart of mine  
No matter where I go or what I do,  
I'm thinkin' of you.

I'm thinkin of you, that's all I do all the time  
You're always the first and the last thing on this heart of mine  
No matter where I go or what I do,  
I'm thinkin' of you.

Always thinkin' of you, yes I am.

Eddie: What do you think?

Loren: What do I think? I think that you are amazing and I love you.

Loren then leans over and kisses him passionately. After a few minutes Eddie breaks away.

Eddie: As much as I would love to continue this we should eat before our food gets cold and you have one more surprise to get to before this night is over.

Loren: Really, another surprise?

Eddie: *Smiles* yeah

Loren: Well I have a surprise for you too.

Eddie: Oh really?

Loren: Yes, really.

Eddie: What is it?

Loren: If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?

Eddie: Fine, let's eat because I am starving!

Loren: Me too! What do we have to eat?

Eddie: I made us dinner. *Smiles proudly*

Loren: You made dinner?

Eddie: Yes

Loren: When? How?

Eddie: While you were getting ready. Mom helped me. She brought it here when her and pops left for their date.

Loren: Oh, how sweet. What did you make?

Eddie: Your favorite meal.

Loren: Yum!

Eddie: Will you please just say it for me?

Loren: Only because I love you and I love Las-ag-na.

Eddie: *Laughs* It is just so cute when you say it.

Loren: *Chuckles* Okay, okay. Let's eat.

They sit down and enjoy their meal together. They talk about their music and song ideas for the future. Once they are finished they put the food into the basket that Nora brought it in.

Loren: Should we take this stuff down?

Eddie: No. Pops and I will do that later.

Loren: Okay, where are we going now?

Eddie: You'll see.

Loren: You know, I am getting really sick of these surprises, but you are just so good at them.

This is super short I know! My power went out and I only have like 5% of battery! I will post again later Xoxo Kenzie! Love ya'll!


	24. Chapter 24- Love is everything

Hey guys! I haven't updated in a few days and I am so sorry! I have had requests to make my chapters longer. I am going to TRY to make your wishes come true. The chapters will be longer but it may take a little while to write them. I will try my hardest! Love ya'll and thank you for all of your support!

Previously: Loren and Eddie had arrived to the surprise destination. They ate dinner and packed up the leftovers. They leave to go to Loren's second surprise.

Story:

Loren: Are you seriously not going to tell me where you are taking me?

Eddie: I seriously am. *Smiles* It would ruin the surprise

Loren: *Laughs* you and your surprises

Eddie: You know you love them.

Loren: I cannot say that I do

Eddie: *Looks at her* Really?

Loren: *Gives in* Okay, okay, I love them but I am not a fan of the anticipation.

Eddie: Well lucky for you, we are here.

Loren: *Looks at the window* the beach?

Eddie: That is not your surprise. Your surprise is on the beach waiting for you.

Loren: What are we waiting for? Let's go I want my surprise!

Loren grabs Eddie's hand and pulls him to the beach. They get to the ocean's edge and begin to walk.

Loren: Where is it?

Eddie: *Chuckles* Just keep walking you will see it.

They keep walking along the water's edge. After a few minutes they see the surprise.

Loren: Is that it? *Pointing into the distance*

Eddie: Yes.

Loren takes off running pulling Eddie along.

Eddie: Slow down it will still be there if we walk.

Loren: Okay. I'm sorry, I am just anxious.

Eddie: Lo, look at me.

Loren: *looks at Eddie*

Eddie: Calm down. *Kisses her slowly and passionately* Okay come on, you have a surprise waiting.

Loren: *Speechless from the kiss*

They walk down the beach until they reach a small candle lit path. They walk the path until they reach a small beach house.

Loren: Eddie, what are we doing here? Who lives here?

Eddie: We do.

Loren: What?

Eddie: I bought it. It is our new vacation home.

Loren: Are you joking?

Eddie: Nope. *Grinning*

Loren: *Stares at him in disbelief* you bought us a vacation home in Greece?

Eddie: I did. I saw how excited you were when we got here and how much you loved it. Therefore, I bought us a vacation home so we can come and visit whenever we want.

Loren: You know you don't have to buy me everything right?

Eddie: I know.

Loren: I'm not Chloe; I don't want your money.

Eddie: I know that.

Loren: Do you know what I want?

Eddie: No, what do you want?

Loren: *Pulls him close* I want you Eddie, not Eddie Duran the rock star or the MK offspring I want Eddie, the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. I wouldn't care if we lived in a shoebox underneath a bridge. I would still love you. You don't have to buy me nice things.

Eddie: I know that is why I love you. *Kisses her again slowly and passionately* I love you so much miss Loren Tate.

Loren: I love you too Mr. Eddie Duran.

Eddie: Where is my surprise?

Loren: I almost forgot!

Eddie: What is it?

Loren: Hold on. *Pulls out a box*

Eddie: *Gives her a questioning look*

Loren: Go ahead open it.

Eddie: *Opens the box*

In the box are dog tags that have the lyrics to mars on one of them. On the other it has a message from Loren. It says, "Near or far I will always be close. I love you, forever and always."

Eddie: Lo, I thought you just said I couldn't buy you nice things.

Loren: That doesn't mean I cannot buy you nice things

Eddie: *Kisses her cheek* I love it. *Puts them on*

Loren: I was afraid you wouldn't wear them.

Eddie: I wear ones with my name on them all of the time. I will definitely wear these instead.

Loren: *Kisses him* Good.

Eddie: Miss Tate?

Loren: Yeah?

Eddie: *Wraps his arms around her* Why are you with me? I mean you deserve the stars and the moon, but you settle for me.

Loren: I am with you because to me, you are my stars and my moon. You may not be perfect but you are 100% perfect in my eyes.

Eddie: *Kisses her and stand up* Come on. *Helps her up*

Loren: Where are we going now?

Eddie: We are going to walk back to the car then we are going to go and sleep.

Loren: Can we sleep outside again?

Eddie: Anything for my girl.

They walk the beach back to the car. They drive back to the house. They grab their blankets and head back outside to lie under the stars.

**Nora and Max's Date: **

Nora: We have to drop Eddie's food off at the warehouse.

Max: Okay. I helped him decorate earlier.

Nora: Is that what the "Run" Was all about?

Max: Yeah.

Nora: You two are just so romantic.

Max: *Chuckles*

Nora: I am so happy Loren and I have the Duran men.

Max: And we Duran boys are so very lucky to have the Tate women in our corner.

They drop off the food at Eddie and Loren's surprise dinner before they head to the restaurant. They arrive at the restaurant and sit down to eat.

Max: Do you think Eddie and Loren are going to get engaged?

Nora: I don't know. Has he talked to you about anything?

Max: Nope, he just says the time is coming.

Nora: I honestly hope it does. I was against it at first but I love Eddie as a son and I want Loren to be happy.

Max: I never doubted their relationship. They have so much love for each other.

Nora: Yeah, they really are perfect for one another.

Max: Just like you and I are. *Kisses her*

Nora: I love you Max.

Max: *Smiles* I love you too Nora.

There food arrives at their table. They eat and leave the restaurant.

Nora: Where are we going?

Max: We are going to the beach.

Nora: Why?

Max: I set us up a little romantic date. We can sit on the pier and look at the stars.

Nora: Okay.

Max: One condition. We cannot talk about our kids. At all, got it?

Nora: I got it.

They arrive at the pier. They walk down onto the pier where Max had set up a blanket and some candles. They sit down and talk.

Max: this is nice

Nora: it is, not having to worry about the kids

Max: hey, what did I say? No kid talk.

Nora: okay, okay. What should we talk about then?

Max: Umm… how about you tell me about what it was like being a single parent.

Nora: It was rough but I managed.

Max: You are a great mother.

Nora: Thank you.

Max: Now you pick. What do you want to talk about?

Nora: I don't know. How about you tell me about Katie? What was she like?

Max: Katie was so full of life. Loren is a lot like her. She cared about everyone that crossed her path. She loved to cook. She was just so thoughtful. Loren and she have so much in common. I think that is why we love her so much because she is like our little Katie. I'm sorry I know I said no kid talk but it is just so hard when you have such amazing kids.

Nora: *chuckles* I agree. I wish I could've met Katie.

Max: She would have loved you.

Nora: Well I was definitely in love with both of you when I was younger.

Max: *Chuckles*

Nora: I was and still am a huge MK fan. Do you still write?

Max: I have been trying to get back into it.

Nora: I know I am no Katie but I would love to hear them.

Max: I would love to show them to you when they are finished. *Kisses her*

Nora: *Smiles* Are you ready? I am exhausted.

Max: Yes, I am exhausted too

Loren and Eddie:

Eddie: Lo, you awake?

Loren: Yeah.

Eddie: I think I am ready to talk about what happened in Ojai.

Loren: *Rolls over to face him* really?

Eddie: *Takes her hand in his* Yes, really.

Loren: You don't have to.

Eddie: I want to.

Loren: Okay. I am all ears. *Kisses his cheek*

Eddie tells her what happened in Ojai. He tells her about what happened with Leah and Jeremy. He also tells her about his and Leah's trip back. Loren sits there and listens carefully to everything he says.

Loren: Is that all?

Eddie: Yeah, are you mad?

Loren: Mad? Why on earth would I be mad at you?

Eddie: You're not mad about Leah kissing me?

Loren: No, I mean I hate her but no I am not mad at you. I love you Mr. Duran and I know that you would not do anything to hurt me.

Eddie: You are absolutely right. I love you too. *Kisses her passionately*

Loren: Goodnight rock star.

Eddie: Goodnight beautiful.

Eddie wraps his arms around Loren and kisses her forehead. Max and Nora arrive at the house. They look outside and see Loren and Eddie asleep. They walk in and find Mel and Ian asleep in the living room floor. They go into their room and go to sleep. The next morning Eddie and Loren wake up really early.

Eddie: *Sleepily* what time is it?

Loren: Like 5:30.

Eddie: Why are we awake so early?

Loren: I don't know, but we can spend some time together before I go with the girls today.

Eddie: I like that idea. How about you give me another cooking lesson? We can cook breakfast again.

Loren: Okay, let's get cleaned up first.

Eddie: Deal.

They carry their things inside and put them away. They both shower separately and get ready. Loren puts on a blue polka-dot dress and a pair of white wedges. She straightens her hair and walks out to help Eddie cook.

Eddie: You look beautiful.

Loren: Thank you, hey, we match!

Eddie: *Looks down at his blue shirt and white shoes* we do!

Loren: Now we are a perfect couple.

Eddie: *chuckles* Now come help me cook gorgeous.

Loren: What are we making?

Eddie: I wanna learn how to make chocolate chip pancakes.

Loren: Okay, let's get to cooking!

They cook the pancakes and set the table. By the time breakfast is done everyone is awake.

Eddie: *Yells* Breakfast is done!

Everyone comes into the dining room and sits down to eat.

Max: So what is everyone doing today?

Loren: Mel and I are having a girl's day.

Nora: That sounds fun!

Mel: Do you wanna join us?

Nora: No I want to lie out and get some sun today.

Loren: Okay but if you change your mind you are more than welcome to join us.

Max: Well boys are we hitting the beach with Nora today?

Eddie: Ian and I want to go shopping today. I need to get Kelly and Jake something.

Loren: I need to get them something too.

Eddie: Do you want me to get something for you?

Loren: No, I can do it. *smiles*

Max: Can you get something for Grace for me Loren? I will give you some money.

Loren: Keep your money I can get it.

Eddie: I can get it Pop.

Max: It's okay. I want Loren to get her something.

Eddie: Are you saying I am a bad gift giver?

Max: Yes I am. *Laughs*

Eddie: *Laughs* Fine, I see how it is.

Loren: Okay you two. Eddie could you help me do the dishes, please?

Eddie: *Chuckles* Okay

Eddie and Loren clean up the dishes and take them into the kitchen. They clean while everyone else gets ready. They finish cleaning and go into the living room to wait.

Loren: Can I play you something?

Eddie: Of course you can.

Loren sits down at the Piano and begins to play.

They tell you a good girl is quiet  
That you should never ask why  
Cause it only makes it harder to fit in  
You should be happy, excited  
Even if you're just invited  
Cause the winners need someone to clap for them

It's so hard just waiting  
In a line that never moves  
It's time you started making  
Your own rules

You got to scream until there's nothing left  
With your last breath  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Make them listen  
Cause there is no way you'll be ignored  
Not anymore  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am

You only get one life to work it  
So who cares if it's not perfect  
I say it's close enough to perfect for me  
Why should you hide from the thunder  
And the lightening that your under  
Cause there ain't nobody else you want to be

If how your living isn't working  
There's one thing that will help  
You got to finally just stop searching  
To find yourself

You got to scream until there's nothing left  
With your last breath  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Make them listen  
Cause there is no way you'll be ignored  
Not anymore  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am

The world better make some room  
Yea move over, over  
Cause your coming through  
Cause your coming through

You got to scream until there's nothing left  
With your last breath  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Make them listen  
Cause there is no way you'll be ignored  
Not anymore  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am

Loren: What do you think? Should I show it to Jake?

Eddie: I think that it is an amazing sing. Yes you should show it to Jake, he would love it. *Kisses her cheek*

Loren: I have been working on it for a while but it finally just came to me.

Eddie: It's perfect, you're perfect.

Mel: *Walks out* Lo, you ready?

Loren: Uh yeah. *Kisses Eddie* Bye I love you, see you tonight.

Eddie: Bye girls have fun. I love you too Loren.

Mel and Loren leave for their girl's day. They walk down the road to a small store. They buy some souvenirs to take home with them. After they are done they leave the store and keep walking down the road until they get to the main road. They reach the strip of stores and begin to shop. Loren buys grace a t-shirt as well as a shot glass. She also finds a leather bracelet with her name on it, so she buys it also. Loren buys Kelly and Jake a present. She gets Kelly a necklace with a shell pendant with her name engraved in it. She finds Jake a t-shirt and a laptop case. Mel shops around and gets a few things for her parents. After a few hours the girls are done shopping. They walk to the restaurant down the street and have lunch.

Mel: never thought I would say this but I officially am tired of shopping.

Loren: You are just tired of shopping for other people. How about after we are done we go and shop for a cute outfit to wear to family dinner tomorrow?

Mel: You know me so well.

Loren: that is what best friends are for

Mel: *Hugs her*

Loren: So how was your date with Ian yesterday?

Mel: It was good we just hung out at the beach all day then we went and ate dinner.

Loren: That's it?

Mel: No we watched the notebook twice.

Loren: Why twice?

Mel: The first time we made out the whole movie. The second time we watched the movie.

Loren: What is it with you and Ryan Gosling?

Mel: It's not my fault he is just so hot!

Loren: *Chuckles* you are ridiculous

Mel: Now that you are famous you need to be his friend so I can meet him.

Loren: *Laughing* Trust me if I were his friend I would bring him to meet you immediately

Mel: You know you are the greatest best friend ever right?

Loren: *Sarcastically* Oh I know.

Mel: *chuckles* let's eat, I am starving!

Loren: Me too!

Mel: When are you not hungry?

Loren: Is that a fat joke?

Mel:*Laughing*

Loren: *laughs*

Mel: I don't think you can make a fat joke to someone who is not fat.

Loren: maybe

They eat their lunch then go shopping to find themselves cute outfits. Mel makes Loren try on everything she thinks is cute. Finally, Loren likes one of the outfits Mel puts her in. It is a yellow skirt with a wide brown belt paired with a cream lace tank top with cut outs on the back.

Mel: Lo, you have to get that outfit.

Loren: You like it?

Mel: I picked it out didn't I?

Loren: yeah, now let's find you a cute outfit.

Mel: I already have one. She comes out with a tight red dress with an open back and a bright blue necklace giving it the Mel touch.

Loren: You look amazing.

Mel: Oh I know. Now let's get out of here. We may be able to hit the beach before the sun goes down.

Loren: Okay let's go.

They girls buy their outfits and walk back to the house to go to the beach. They get to the house put away their things and change into their bikinis.

Loren: We need to have girls day at least twice a week.

Mel: Oh I agree. Being with Ian is nice but sometimes I need to get away.

Loren: *chuckles* You know you are always welcome at Eddie and I's.

Mel: Okay, now let's go swim!

Loren and Mel run to the beach and jump in the water. They grab Nora and drag her in with them along the way.

Please Review! Love ya'll! Xoxo Kenzie


	25. Chapter 25

It has been way to long since I have updated the story and I apologize. I hope to make it up to ya'll! I hope you like it.

Previously: Mel and Loren went on their girl's day. They shopped for souvenirs for their friends then went shopping for outfits for family dinner the following day. After they finished shopping they went to the beach with Nora.

Story:

Nora: How was shopping girls?

Loren: It was great, but next time you are coming with us.

Mel: Yeah, you have to.

Nora: Okay.

Loren: We plan on having a girl's day at least twice a week.

Mel: We need girl time away from our men.

Nora: *Chuckles* I hear you

Loren: Then it is settled.

Mel: Are the boys back yet?

Nora: Max is in the house making dinner. The boys called and said they would be home after dinner.

Loren: did they say where they were going?

Nora: Nope, they said it was a surprise.

Mel: *Chuckles* those boys and their surprises.

Loren: So what shall we do until they get back?

Nora: I say we relax and watch some movies.

Mel: Only if we can watch movies with Ryan Gosling.

Loren: *Chuckles* you have a problem.

Mel: Are you telling me that if you had the chance to meet him you wouldn't freak out.

Loren: Yeah I would freak but if you ever met him you would probably attack him

Mel: You're probably right

Nora: So movie night with Ryan Gosling films?

Mel: Yes please. *Smiles widely*

Loren: Well let's get changed first. I have sand in places it shouldn't be.

Mel: *Laughs* I agree

They pick up their things off of the beach and walk up to the house. They change into comfy clothes and put in a movie.

Meanwhile with Eddie and Ian:

Eddie and Ian had been shopping all day. By the time they stopped to eat both of them were worn out.

Eddie: I hate shopping even more now.

Ian: Me too.

Eddie: At least we are done for now.

Ian: For now? What else do we have to shop for?

Eddie: I don't know. *puts his head down*

Ian: What?

Eddie: Do you think it is too soon to purpose to Loren?

Ian: *Shocked* I don't know mate. I mean anyone can tell you love each other but are you serious enough to purpose?

Eddie: I love Loren more than anything in this world. She makes me feel complete. I don't know what I would do without her.

Ian: If I were you I would wait.

Eddie: Yeah, but what about you and Mel?

Ian: What about us?

Eddie: Do you ever think about you and Mel getting married?

Ian: Actually I do, but I know that it is too soon.

Eddie: How do you know?

Ian: I don't. I just don't want to mess it up by moving too fast.

Eddie: But what if you mess it up by not moving fast enough?

Ian: I never thought of that.

Eddie: I kind of wanted to go and look at rings

Ian: then let's go after we eat.

Eddie: Alright. Thanks man, for being a great friend.

Ian: What are mate's for?

After they eat Ian and Eddie go to look at engagement rings.

Eddie: Wow.

Ian: I know there are so many to choose from.

Ian and Eddie continue to look at rings after about an hour they decide that they are going to wait to get anything. They leave the store and go home back to the girls.

Back at the house:

The girls have just finished their first Movie. Max called them to come and eat dinner. Loren goes and helps Max set the table while Nora and Mel clean the living room.

Loren: All set. Do you need anything else done pop?

Max: No sweetie, but thank you for setting the table

Loren: is everything alright? You have been kind of distant today.

Max: I'm sorry. I was thinking about Katie.

Loren: Oh, well I am here for you pop if you wanna talk.

Max: Thanks. You remind me so much of her. Every time I look at you I see her. She would have loved you.

Loren: I wish I could have met her.

Max: Me too. I miss her but every time I get a glimpse of you or of you and Eddie together I can feel her presence.

Loren: I know that Eddie misses her too. He told me that I remind him a lot of her.

Max: I am so happy that we have you in our lives. You make losing her a little easier to deal with.

Loren: *Smiles*

Max: Now let's eat. *smiles and hugs her*

They all sit down and eat dinner. Max had made his famous spaghetti. After they eat the put away the leftovers and clean up the dishes.

Max: What would you girls like to do?

Nora: I don't know but if I watch another movie I will be asleep.

Max: How about I light a fire outside in the fire pit?

Loren: Yeah let's do that.

Max goes outside to light the fire. The girls grab chairs and blankets. Mel grab the ingredients to make s' mores and they all go outside. Soon after they get everything set up and sit down by the fire Eddie and Ian come in. They set their bags in their room and walk outside.

Max: Hey guys. How was shopping?

Ian: Dreadful. If I have to shop again I may die.

Loren: Have you met your girlfriend the shopaholic?

Ian: *chuckles* Yeah I can tolerate shopping for her.

Mel: Awe, how sweet.

Eddie: *Sits down on the blanket next to Loren* Hello gorgeous, how was your day of shopping?

Loren: *Kisses him* It was good. Mel wore me out.

Eddie: *chuckles*

Loren: *cuddles into Eddie's arms* I missed you

Eddie: *Kisses her forehead* I missed you too

Ian: I think I am going to go to bed. I am exhausted.

Mel: Me too.

Loren: Goodnight.

Mel and Ian go to bed. Max, Nora, Eddie, and Loren stay by the fire. Max watches Eddie and Loren get caught up in conversation about their day.

Nora: *Speaking softly* Are you okay?

Max: *Caught off guard* Yeah, I'm okay.

Nora: Are you sure?

Max: Yeah. I am sorry I have been distant today. It's just that I woke up and thought of Katie but once I saw Loren it was like I could feel Katie's presence.

Nora: *Smiles* She will always be with you Max. I understand you miss her but please don't shut me out.

Max: *Kisses her* I am sorry, I won't shut you out.

Nora: *Speaking to everyone* I think I am going to turn in.

Max: Me too.

Loren: *Hugs them both* Goodnight Love you.

Max: Love you too

Nora: Love you too sweetie, sleep tight.

Eddie: Night.

Max and Nora go to bed leaving Eddie and Loren alone by the fire.

Eddie: Do you know how much I missed you today?

Loren: nope.

Eddie: *Chuckles* you're funny

Loren: I missed you too, so much.

Eddie: What did you do today? I mean after shopping?

Loren: Mel and I went swimming with mom then we watched Ryan Gosling movie's.

Eddie: Let me guess, Mel's idea?

Loren: Right.

Eddie: *chuckles*

Loren: What are we going to do tomorrow?

Eddie: Anything you want. What do you want to do?

Loren: All I can think of right now is sleeping.

Eddie: Then let's go to bed.

Loren: Okay.

Eddie helps Loren up and takes her by the hand and leads her to the bedroom to sleep. The next morning everyone sleeps in. Loren was the first to wake up. She cleaned the house and made breakfast for everyone. Once she finished breakfast she took a shower and got ready for the day. By the time she was done and set the table everyone was awake.

Nora: Good morning honey. Did you sleep okay?

Loren: Yeah, I guess.

Nora: Breakfast smells wonderful

Loren: Let's eat. I am starving!

Everyone sits down and eats breakfast. They talk about their plans for the day. They talk about getting everything packed because they have to go back home tomorrow night. After breakfast is over they clean up the kitchen.

Eddie: Hey Lo, do you want to walk with me down the beach?

Loren: Yes I do.

Eddie: Good *takes Loren's hand*

Loren: So what are our plans for today?

Eddie: I say we just relax and enjoy this.

Loren: That sounds perfect.

Eddie: *Kisses her* I love you.

Loren: I love you.

Eddie: Not as much as I love you.

Loren: I doubt that.

Eddie: We'll see.

Loren: You're crazy.

Eddie: Crazy for you.

Loren: And cheesy.

Eddie: *Laughs* But you love me anyway right?

Loren: So much. *kisses him*

Eddie: Are you sad that we have to leave tomorrow night?

Loren: Yes and No. I love it here but I cannot wait to be home. I can't wait to see our new house and move in.

Eddie: Me either. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you.

**Hey guys I will post another chapter later. It will be longer! I hope ya'll like this chapter!**


	26. Chapter 26

Hey guys and gals! Thanks for the awesome reviews! : ) I appreciate them. I hope ya'll like this chapter. Oh and Happy 4th of July! : )

Previously: After everyone finished their breakfast they went their separate ways. Loren and Eddie went for a walk down the beach. They had been walking for a while.

Story:

Loren and Eddie continued walking down the beach talking about what they wanted to do when they got home.

Eddie: I can't wait to sleep in our bed.

Loren: me too, this bed is killing me.

Eddie: *Chuckles* we can't sleep out under the stars at home until we move into the new house.

Loren: I think I can wait for that.

Eddie: *Kisses her cheek* should we head back before they come looking for us?

Loren: Nah, they can call us if they need us.

Eddie: *Laughs*

Loren: What?

Eddie: You

Loren: What about me?

Eddie: You are just so cute, that's all.

Loren: *Looks at him suspiciously*

Eddie: *chuckles*

Loren: So what are we doing today besides for family dinner later?

Eddie: I'm not sure. I think pop said something about a boat.

Loren: A boat?

Eddie: I could be wrong but I thought I heard him say something about going out on a boat.

Loren: hmm…

Eddie: Have you ever been on a boat?

Loren: No

Eddie: Seriously?

Loren: Yeah, it was just Mom and I growing up so she worked a lot.

Eddie: Oh, well you will love it. *smiles at her*

Loren:* Kisses him* I hope so.

Eddie: So where did you go when your Mom was at work?

Loren: When she started work I was old enough for school but in the summers I either stayed with Mel or at the babysitters.

Eddie: Wow. I couldn't imagine never spending time with my parents.

Loren: We spent time together. After she got off work we always did something. She always had something planned for us to do.

Eddie: She is a great mom.

Loren: *Smiles* the best

Eddie: Like you said back at our spot. Moms are important.

Loren: *Laughs* I cannot believe you remember that.

Eddie: I remember everything you tell me.

Loren: *smiles*

Eddie: We should get back now.

Loren: Yeah, especially if pop is getting a boat.

Eddie: *chuckles*

They turn around and head back for the house. They arrive shortly and go inside.

Nora: There you two are.

Loren: Sorry, I didn't want to stop walking; it is such a beautiful day.

Nora: Max has an adventure planned for us all today.

Eddie: What?

Nora: Something to do with a boat.

Eddie and Loren look at each other and begin to laugh.

Nora: What's so funny?

Loren: Nothing, Eddie was telling me earlier that Max was getting us a boat.

Max: Yes I did get us a boat. So everyone go get changed, hurry up.

Everyone goes and changes. Once they are all done they file into the car and drive to the marina. Once they arrive Max goes to talk to the people in the office he returns a few minutes later.

Max: Okay everyone follow me.

He leads everyone down the dock until they reach a large sail boat.

Ian: Wow, it's beautiful.

Mel: what are we going to do on this boat Max?

Max: You'll see. Now let's get on.

Eddie: Are you steering it?

Max: No, the captain will be here in a few minutes.

Eddie: Okay

Nora: Can you believe this is mine and Loren's first time on a boat?

Max: It is?

Nora: Yeah, how crazy is that?

Max: How come you have never been on a boat?

Nora: it was always just Loren and I. it made it hard to do big stuff like go on boat rides.

Max: oh, I see. I'm glad I got this then. Both of you will love sailing.

The captain arrived and they took off. The captain sailed them around the shore and took them to see all of the sights. After about two hours Max got out the picnic basket and they ate lunch. The captain showed them more sights after lunch was over. He then took them to a few seaside souvenir shops.

Mel: I love this.

Ian: Good idea Max, this is really cool.

Max: I'm glad you like it.

About five hours pass as they are on the boat. They return back to the Marina and dock the boat. They all get back into the car and head back home to get ready for family dinner. Loren and Mel wear their new outfits and help each other get ready. Once they are done everyone met back in the living room.

Max: You both look beautiful girls.

Mel: I know, thanks Max.

Loren: *Hugs him* Thank you pop. You look handsome yourself.

Max: Thank you.

Eddie: Lo, you look gorgeous.

Loren: *Blushes* you don't look so bad yourself.

Eddie: *chuckles and kisses her cheek*

Ian: Where are we going to eat?

Max: At a little restaurant in town, it is supposed to be amazing.

Ian: it better be I am starving.

Once everyone is ready they all get into the car and go to the restaurant. Before they go in they ask someone to take a family photo of all of them together. Then Max, Eddie, Loren, and Nora get a picture together. Once they are done they go into the restaurant to eat dinner.

Loren: This place is so cute.

Eddie: *Chuckles* Cute?

Loren: Yeah, it is a cute little restaurant.

Max: *Chuckles* it is a nice little place.

They are seated and order their meals. After about 20 minutes their food arrives.

Ian: This is my new favorite restaurant.

Mel: Me too, this is seriously so good.

Max: *Laughs* we will have to fly here just to eat dinner.

Loren: *Teasing* that would be okay with me.

After they are finished eating they go back to the house and begin to clean up and pack up some of their belongings. After about an hour of cleaning they all change into their pajamas and sit down in the living room.

Loren: We should play a game!

Mel: What game?

Loren: I don't know; we could play Pictionary.

Nora: I love that game

Eddie: I love it too, let's play.

They get the game set up and begin to play. They play the game for about two hours until they get tired.

Nora: I am going to bed. I could sleep forever.

Max: I am going to bed also.

Mel: Me too

Ian: Me three.

Everyone goes to bed Loren and Eddie watch TV for a little bit. Eddie looks over at Loren. She is asleep with her head on his shoulder. Eddie lifts her up and carries her to bed. The next morning Nora and Max are the first ones up. Nora makes everyone breakfast while Max sets the table. Loren and Eddie wake up and help clean up the house while Nora cooks. Mel and Ian help them clean once they wake up. Soon after they are done cleaning breakfast is finished. They all sit down and eat, once breakfast is over they clean up the kitchen and finish packing their things, once they are done they load all of their things into the car and head to the airport.

Eddie: *Looks at Loren* we are going to have to come back here soon.

Loren: I know I am going to miss it here.

Mel: I am so coming with you if you come back

Ian: Are you just going to leave me at home?

Mel: *Laughs*

Ian: Then I won't talk you to Australia with me.

Mel: Never mind I would take you with me.

Ian: *chuckles*

They get in their plane and fly home. The plane ride takes longer than they expected because of storms. After about 8 hours they arrive at home. They get off of the plane and get into the car to drive them home. They all go back to Loren and Eddie's to get their cars and drive home. Loren and Eddie collapse on the couch when everyone leaves.

Loren: It feels so good to be home.

Eddie: I know I missed this place.

Loren: When are we moving into our new house?

Eddie: On Monday.

Loren: good, we have the weekend to relax and finish packing.

Eddie: All of that can wait. All I want to do right now is hold my beautiful girlfriend and relax.

Loren: I can't argue with that.

Hey guys I hope you like the chapter! I will have another one up tomorrow! It will be a lot longer, I promise! Happy 4th of July, Everyone be careful! Xoxo Kenzie :)


	27. Chapter 27

Hey ya'll! I hope everyone likes the story so far! Keep reviewing, it means so much!

Previously: They left Greece and flew back home. Eddie and Loren are lying down on the couch to relax. Everyone else went home.

Story:

Loren: We should start boxing up are things.

Eddie: No, that can wait until tomorrow. I just want to relax and spend some alone time with my girlfriend.

Loren: *Chuckles* I'm okay with that.

Eddie: It feels so good to be home alone with nobody bugging us.

Loren: I know what you mean

Eddie: We can start packing tomorrow

Loren: Okay

Eddie: are you hungry? We can go to rumor

Loren: I'm hungry but I would rather stay in. Every time we go out Chloe or Tyler or someone has to spoil our time.

Eddie: *Sighs* Good point. Hopefully when we move they won't know where to find us.

Loren: Let's hope so

Eddie: It has been nice not having to deal with all their drama

Loren: It has. When do we have to go to the office?

Eddie: Jake wants to see us tomorrow for lunch. He and Kelly want us to put our albums out soon and go on a tour.

Loren: that's awesome, my first album!

Eddie: *chuckles* Which means we are going to be super bus over the next few weeks with moving into our new house, writing new songs, and working out all of the tour details.

Loren: We're ready.

Eddie: *kisses her cheek* I know we are. I love you Miss Tate.

Loren: I love you too Mister Duran. I am going to make me some tea. Do you want some coffee?

Eddie: I thought you were making tea

Loren: I am but I know you don't like it no matter how hard you try to drink it.

Eddie: how long have you known that I don't like tea?

Loren: Since the night we went to pops club, our first date.

Eddie: *Chuckles* to answer your question I would love some coffee

Loren goes into the kitchen to make coffee and tea. While she does Eddie gets lost in thought about their lives. He doesn't hear Loren yelling for him from the kitchen. He hears her scream and snaps out of it and runs into the kitchen.

Eddie: *Franticly* Lo, are you okay?

Loren: Yeah, I'm fine. I just burned my hand.

Eddie: Let me see *takes her hand*

Loren: It is fine really

Eddie: Does it hurt?

Loren: Of course it hurts but I will be fine.

Eddie: Come on let's put some medicine on it and wrap it up.

Loren: What would I do without you?

Eddie: *Chuckles*I don't know but you probably wouldn't do anything about your burnt hand.

Loren: *Laughs* what can I say? I don't like hospitals.

Eddie: Neither do I.

Eddie puts medicine on her hand and wraps it up.

Eddie: All better

Loren: *Kisses him* my hero

Eddie: *Grins at her* I will go finish making your tea and my coffee.

Loren: I think that is a good idea.

Eddie: *chuckles* How about we order pizza for dinner?

Loren: Yum. I will order it while you make tea and coffee

Eddie: Deal

After about a half an hour the pizza arrives and their drinks are done. Loren and Eddie sit down and eat.

Loren: Remember the first time I came here?

Eddie: of course I remember, I asked you to come help me with a song.

Loren: Yeah and Chloe was here.

Eddie: Yeah but after she left it was a great day.

Loren: yeah it was. There are a lot of great memories in this apartment.

Eddie: Yeah, but there are also a lot of bad memories.

Loren: Yeah, I'm so excited to see our new house. Well when it's not dark out.

Eddie: *chuckles* Mom and Pop are going to help us move in.

Loren: Good. Oh I forgot to tell you something

Eddie: Yeah? What is it?

Loren: When we were in Greece Pop said something to me.

Eddie: What did he say?

Loren: It was after Mel and I's girl's day. He seemed down and I asked him what was wrong and he told me he missed your mom. He told me that I remind him of her. He said that every time he sees me he can feel her presence with him.

Eddie: *smiles* Pop is right, you remind me of my mom too. I miss her so much but whenever I'm with you I can feel her too. I'm glad Pop told you that.

Loren: Me too. *kisses his cheek*

Eddie: I have an idea.

Loren: yeah? What is it?

Eddie: Come on.

Loren: Come where?

Eddie: I want to go to our spot.

Loren: I like that idea.

Eddie and Loren get into their car and drive to their spot. Once they arrive they walk up the hill and sit down at the top by the tree.

Eddie: I have missed this place.

Loren: Me too.

Eddie: You know what?

Loren: What?

Eddie: We have some pretty great memories here too.

Loren: *smiles* yes we do.

Eddie: Like when I found you up here deciding what career you wanted to follow.

Loren: And I chose music.

Eddie: Yeah.

Loren: And when I found you up here after you "died."

Eddie: The first time I told you that I loved you.

Loren: The happiest day of my life.

Eddie: *kisses her*

Loren: *Shivers*

Eddie: You cold?

Loren: Yeah, I forgot to grab a jacket. I forgot how cold it gets here at night.

Eddie: *Wraps his jacket around her and pulls her close to him* I will keep you warm

Loren: *Smiles and kisses his cheek*

Eddie: We should shoot a music video up here.

Loren: but won't that give our spot away?

Eddie: I don't think so. No one will know where to find it.

Loren: Then we should definitely shoot a music video up here.

Eddie: *smiles* First we have to write a song.

Loren: why don't we do that now? I have my notebook and I am pretty sure my guitar is still in the car.

Eddie: Okay. I'll go get the guitar.

Eddie runs down the hill and grabs Loren's guitar. Eddie runs back to where Loren is sitting. They begin to brainstorm song ideas until they think of the perfect song. They begin writing the song. Once they thought of the lyrics they found the chords to go with them. After about two hours they had their song. They decided they would play it through one time and then they would show it to Jake and Kelly the next day. Eddie began playing the song. Loren started singing.

Loren:

I never had no one  
I could count on  
I've been let down so many times  
I was tired of hurting'  
So tired of searching'  
'Til you walked into my life  
It was a feeling'  
I'd never known  
And for the first time  
I didn't feel alone

Together:

You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Every time I look at you  
I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend, oh yeah

Eddie:

You stand by me  
And you believe in me  
Like nobody ever has  
When my world goes crazy  
You're right there to save me  
You make me see how much I have  
And I still tremble  
When we touch  
And oh the look in your eyes  
when we make love

You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Every time I look at you  
And I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend

Together:

You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Every time I look at you  
And I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend (my best friend)  
You're my best friend (my best friend)

They finished the song happy with the results.

Eddie: I love you. *Kisses Loren*

Loren: I love you too.

Eddie: Ready to go? It's getting late.

Loren: Yeah, I'm ready. We need to take time out to come up here more often.

Eddie: I agree. Come on beautiful. Let's get home.

Loren and Eddie walk to the car and head home.


	28. Chapter 28- Giving

_**Author Note:**_

_**Hey guys and gals! I just got a new laptop! I should be updating a lot more now! I would like to thank all of you who review it means so much to me! Love ya'll! Keep up the good work! : )**_

_Previously: Loren and Eddie were up at their spot. They wrote a new song together. (My best friend – Tim McGraw). They left their spot and went home._

Story:

Loren and Eddie walked into the building. They stopped to catch up with Jeffery before they go upstairs.

Loren: hello Jeffery, how have you been?

Jeffery: I have been very well Ms. Tate. How have you two been?

Loren: We have been wonderful.

Jeffery: Very well.

Eddie: Jeffery Loren and I are moving on Monday and I was hoping that you would come with us and be our security guard at our new house.

Jeffery: It would be my honor Mr. Duran. You and Ms. Tate are the only reason I have stayed here.

Loren: Awe, Jeffery you are the best. *Hugs him*

Jeffery: *Surprised by the hug*

Eddie: Alright, we are going to get some rest we have a long weekend of packing ahead of us.

Jeffery: Good night Mr. Duran and Ms. Tate.

Loren: Good night Jeffery

Eddie: Night

Loren and Eddie take the elevator up to the penthouse. They change into their pajamas and sit on the couch.

Eddie: We should get some sleep.

Loren: Do we have to? Remember the night you took me to MK? We stayed up all night talking then we watched the sunrise together. I want to do that.

Eddie: How about we compromise.

Loren: *Smiles* I'm listening

Eddie: How about we go to bed now. I will set an alarm and we can get up super early and watch the sunrise at our spot then we can go to breakfast before we start to pack.

Loren: Hmmm its deal.

Eddie: *chuckles* Come on gorgeous. Let's go get some sleep.

Eddie and Loren go and get some sleep.

**Mel and Ian: **

Ian was taking Mel home.

Ian: Do you have to go?

Mel: I told them I would be home today.

Ian: can't you call and say that you will be home tomorrow. I'm not ready to let you leave yet.

Mel: *Chuckles* I can tell them that I will be home late.

Ian: Deal. I have some things I want to talk to you about.

Mel: Like what?

Ian: Let's talk about it when we get the beach.

Mel: Why are we going to the beach?

Ian: So we can talk without being in a car.

Mel: Okay.

They arrive at the beach a few minutes later. Ian opens Mel's door and takes her hand. They walk down the beach in silence for a few minutes, taking in the beautiful sunset. Then Ian begins to talk.

Ian: Okay, I want to run a few things by you.

Mel: Okay, shoot.

Ian: How would you feel if I stayed here?

Mel: Seriously?

Ian: *Smiles* Yeah, seriously.

Mel: I would love if you stayed here but what about your career?

Ian: *Grins* I can always get gigs around Hollywood. Plus, that doesn't matter as long as I get to be with you.

Mel: *Kisses him* I would love it if you stayed here, but where are you going to live?

Ian: That brings me to my next point. Mel, I love you and I want to be with you. There is a house for sale about a block from Eddie and Loren's house. I was thinking about moving there on one condition.

Mel: And what is your one condition?

Ian: You have to move in with me.

Mel: *Smiles wide* really? You want to live with me?

Ian: Yes, you are everything to me. Plus, I would be lonely without you.

Mel: Of course I will move in with you. * Hugs him*

Ian: *Kisses her* I love you Melissa Sanders.

Mel: I love you too, Ian.

Ian: Alright let's get you home before your mom sends out a search party.

Mel: *Chuckles* that's probably a good idea. Oh where are you staying tonight?

Ian: Oh I actually haven't thought about that. I will probably just stay at Eddie and Loren's.

Mel: Stay with me?

Ian: I don't think your mom would be okay with that.

Mel: She will be fine. You can crash on the couch then we can tell her our news tomorrow morning. That way she won't yell as much when I tell her we are moving in together.

Ian: *chuckles* Okay.

They drive to Melissa's house. Lisa let's Ian stay as long as he sleeps on the couch.

**Max and Nora:**

Max and Nora are unpacking their things in the apartment at MK.

Max: I can't wait to move out of here.

Nora: *Chuckles* what are you going to do with it once you move?

Max: I don't know.

Nora: Maybe you should leave it this way. That way if you stay late at work you can just crash here.

Max: I just might do that. *Smiles* Have you thought about what you are going to do with your house?

Nora: Not really. Trent hasn't bothered us lately so maybe we can move in there.

Max: Do you want to risk it though?

Nora: I don't know. I was thinking of getting a restraining order against him.

Max: That's a good idea, but what about the house?

Nora: hmm… You know Mel's older brother could use a house. Don's daughter Adriana and Phil are having a baby. It would be a great place for them.

Max: That's a good idea.

Nora: Yeah, I know it hasn't been easy for Adriana especially with just losing her dad. They need someplace of their own. I mean the house is paid off. They would only have to pay for utilities.

Max: I think that is a good idea.

Nora: I am going to see if Adrianna and Phil will meet me tomorrow night for dinner, Loren too. I know that she has wanted to talk to Adrianna.

Max: Good. Loren is such an amazing girl.

Nora: I know. She has such a big heart. I think it would be good for her and Adrianna to be friends.

Max: I agree.

Nora: *Kisses him* would you like to go too?

Max: I was thinking I would take Eddie out to dinner. I need to talk to him about something.

Nora: What?

Max: I cannot tell you that yet. *Smiles*

Nora: *Laughs* I'm done unpacking. I am going to bed. *Kisses Max* Goodnight.

Max: Me too. Goodnight.

**Loren and Eddie:**

5:00 a.m. came fast. Eddie woke Loren up.

Loren: *Sleepy voice* what?

Eddie: Wake up, the suns going to rise soon. We need to go.

Loren: *Rubs here eyes and smiles at him* Okay, let's go, but can we get some coffee first.

Eddie: Yes. Come on beautiful.

Eddie takes Loren's hand and they go pick up some coffee and drive to their spot. They lay down a blanket and sit down. Loren sits in between Eddie's legs and rests her head on his chest. The sun is about to rise.

Eddie: Loren?

Loren: *Looks up at him* Yeah?

Eddie: *Kisses her forehead* I love you

Loren: *Smiles* I love you too.

Eddie: We should do this more often.

Loren: Yes we should,

Eddie: The best part is we can walk here from our new house.

Loren: *Smiles* you planned that didn't you?

Eddie: *Grins* of course.

Loren: *Looks at the view* the sun is starting to rise.

Eddie and Loren stay silent for the next few minutes taking in the beauty of the sunrise. Eddie looks down at Loren as she watches the sunrise in amazement.

Eddie's thoughts: Wow. I haven't been this happy since before mom died. My life is finally coming together. Loren amazes me. The way she looks at the world is so refreshing. The way she is watching the sunrise is like she has never seen the world. Besides that she is the most beautiful girl I have ever met, inside and out. She has my heart. Hopefully, she will be my wife one day.

Loren interrupts his thoughts…

Loren: Earth to Eddie… * Looking up at him*

Eddie: *Kisses her* Sorry what were you saying.

Loren: I was saying that we should go get something to eat. I am starving.

Eddie: Good idea. How about we call Mom and Pop and tell them to meet us for breakfast. That way they can help pack.

Loren: Did you forget that it is only 6 in the morning. I think they would kill us if we woke them up this early. Let's just grab something quick at the café.

Eddie: Okay. That way we can get showered and start packing sooner.

Loren: Let's go.

Eddie and Loren go to the café and get some food and coffee to go. They go back to the pent house to start packing. On their way in they give Jeffery a coffee and a doughnut before they go up. Once they are in the penthouse Loren takes a quick shower and starts to box up her things. Eddie does the same. Once they are both done showering they eat their breakfast together. After they are done they continue to box up their belongings.

Loren: This is going to take forever.

Eddie: Nah, help is on the way. I think Ian is coming to help too.

Loren: Okay, I was thinking we should make a box of thing we don't need and donate it to the homeless shelter.

Eddie: *Smiles and kisses her* that is a wonderful idea Ms. Tate.

Loren: *Smiles*

Just then there is a knock on the door.

Eddie: I'll get it. It is probably Pop and Mom. *Opens door* what are you doing here?!

Loren: Who is it?

Eddie: Leave right now before I call the cops!

Trent: I just want to talk to Loren.

Loren: I don't want to talk to you. Not after what you did to my mom.

Trent: I'm sorry about that. It was a mistake.

Loren: Seriously? That's all you have to say? Just leave; no one wants you around Trent!

Eddie was surprised by the way Loren stood up to Trent. It made him love her that much more. Loren wasn't holding back anymore.

Trent: Just hear me out. I want to be a part of your life again.

Loren: Save it. If you wanted to be a part in my life you shouldn't have walked out fourteen years ago. *Shut the door in his face* Eddie call security.

Eddie: *Smiles* Yes ma'am. *Calls security* I am extremely proud of you.

Loren: For what?

Eddie: For what you just did. I like the feisty side of you. I am so proud of you for sticking up for yourself.

Loren: *Smiles* Thanks

Eddie: *Kisses her* It was very attractive.

Loren: *Laughs and kisses him*

After a few minutes of kissing Loren breaks from Eddie.

Loren: We need to pack.

Eddie: *Frowns* yes ma'am.

Loren: *Chuckles and kisses his cheek* Mom and Pop should be here soon.

Just then the door opened. Max and Nora came in carrying coffee and doughnuts. They were surprised at what they saw.

Loren: Hey Mom!

Nora: Hey honey. You two are up awfully early.

Loren: we have been up since 5. These boxes aren't going to pack themselves.

Max: *chuckles* you guys have got a lot done.

Loren: Yeah but we need your help desperately.

Max: Help is here. What can I do?

Loren: Can you help me pack up the dishes?

Max: Yes I can. *Smiles big*

Loren: Thank you. Mom can you finish helping Eddie with the living room?

Nora: Yeah sweetie.

Loren and Max go into the kitchen. Eddie and Nora finish packing up the living room. Eddie decides to tell Nora about what happened with Trent.

Eddie: Hey Nora?

Nora: Yeah Eddie?

Eddie: Don't tell Loren I told you this but Trent was here this morning.

Nora: *Worried* What?

Eddie: Don't worry Trent didn't do anything. He came to the door and asked to talk to Loren.

Nora: Did she speak with him.

Eddie: Kind of, but not in the way you are thinking. You would have been so proud of her.

Nora: What did she do?

Eddie: She stood up to him. She told him how it was. She told him if he wanted in her life then he shouldn't have walked out fourteen years ago, then she slammed the door in his face.

Nora: Loren did that?

Eddie: Yeah, I have never been so proud of her.

Nora: *Grinned* my little girl is growing up.

Eddie: *chuckles*

Nora: I am so proud of her. I wish I could have been here to see it.

Eddie: I wish you could have been here. It was awesome.

**Mel and Ian: **

The next morning Mel and Ian woke up early. They strategized ways to tell Lisa and Gus about their plans. They decided to tell them after breakfast.

Mel: Mom, dad, Ian and I have something to tell you.

Lisa: Oh my lord, are you pregnant?!

Mel: What? No.

Lisa: Oh thank the lord.

Gus: Go on sweetie. What did you want to tell us?

Mel: *Looks at Ian then back her parents* Umm…

Ian: *Takes her hand and squeezes it* Sir, I would like for Melissa to move in with me, as long as we have your permission.

Lisa: Excuse me? No way.

Gus: Will you give us a minute?

Mel: Yeah, we will be out front.

Mel and Ian sit on the front porch while Gus and Lisa talk. About ten minutes later Gus comes out and tells them to come inside.

Lisa: I'm sorry. I didn't give you a chance to talk.

Ian: That's okay ma'am.

Lisa: Call me Lisa.

Ian: Yes Ma… I mean Lisa.

Gus: *Chuckles* we talked about it and we have decided that you can move in together.

Mel: Really?

Gus: yes, but we want to know details. Like where are you moving?

Ian: I bought a house outside of Hollywood. About 20 minutes from here.

Gus: That sounds fine.

Mel: So I can move in with him?

Gus: yes but under two conditions.

Mel: Anything

Gus: You have to call us every day and attend family dinner every Friday evening.

Mel: Deal. *Hugs them both* Thank you so much!

Gus: Anything for my little girl. I love you sweetie.

Mel: I love you too dad. *Looks at Lisa* I love you Mom. *Hugs her tight*

Lisa: *Tearing up* I love you too baby girl. I am so sorry for everything I put you through.

Mel: Don't be. It made me who I am today.

Mel hugged them once more before she and Ian left to tell Loren the news.

**Loren and Eddie:**

Max and Loren had finished packing up the kitchen and they were taking a break.

Max: Are you excited to move?

Loren: Yes, I cannot wait to see the inside of our new house.

Max: Do you think you'll miss your old house?

Loren: Yeah, I'll miss it a lot.

Max: Your mom is thinking of letting Adrianna and Phil live there so they can raise their baby together.

Loren: Really?

Max: Is that okay with you?

Loren: Yeah, I love that idea. I mean I will miss it there but at least they will put it to good use. *Smiles*

Max: *Smiles* your Mom wants you to come to dinner with them tonight to ask Adrianna and Phil to move in.

Loren: Of course I'll go. I have wanted to talk to Adrianna anyway.

Max: Where are Eddie and your mom?

Loren: I think they went to pack up the bedroom.

Max: Let's go help.

Loren: Okay.

Mel and Ian came bursting through the door.

Loren: Hey Mel! Hey Ian!

Mel: Lo we have news!

Loren: You better not be pregnant!

Mel: What is with everyone and thinking that I am pregnant! Do I look pregnant?

Loren: *Laughs* Of course not but when you announce something like that it makes it sound like you are going to say you're pregnant.

Mel: Well we aren't having a baby but we are moving in together!

Loren: What? That's awesome. *Hugs them both* Where are you moving?

Ian: A block away from Eddie and you.

Loren: No way! *Smiles* I am so happy for you! Does this mean you are staying here Ian?

Ian: Yes it does.

Loren: *Hugs him* I am so proud of you. You have come a long way.

Ian: Thanks to Mel. *Kisses Mel*

Loren: Awe. I am officially the happiest person ever!

Mel: *Hugs Loren*

Loren: Oh Mel. I have something to tell you too. Mom and I want Adrianna and Phil to move into our old house. We want them to live there so they can raise the baby together without your mom breathing down their necks.

Mel: Awe. That is so sweet, but are you sure you want them to live in your old house?

Loren: yeah. I thought about it. I would love for them to raise their child in our old house. I mean we have so many great memories there. I would rather someone I know live there than to sell it to some stranger.

Mel: I see what you mean. When are you going to ask them?

Loren: Tonight.

Mel: Good that way Ian can help me pack. And we can have dinner with Lisa and Gus.

Loren: are you guys getting along again?

Mel: yeah, we are.

Loren: Good. I am just so excited! We are going to live so close to each other!

Mel: I know. We can have sleepovers all of the time.

Loren: *chuckles* definitely!

Mel: Okay, we just wanted to tell you the news. We are going to go pack. Do you want me to tell Aid and Phil to meet you for dinner?

Loren: Yeah. Tell them to meet us at the club at 7.

Mel: Will do. Bye girl Love you!

Loren: Love you too. *hugs her* be careful. Bye Ian!

Ian: Bye love. Tell Ed to call me later.

Loren: Okay!

After they left Loren went upstairs to tell them Mel and Ian's news. They continued to pack until lunch time. They stopped to eat lunch together then they went back to work. By 5 O'clock they were done boxing everything up. Nora and Max went home to get ready for that night. Loren and Eddie went to deliver boxes of their unwanted items to the homeless shelter. They carried the boxes inside and signed some autographs. They walked around the shelter and handed out clothes to all of the families. After about an hour they left to get ready. On the car ride home Loren had an idea.

Loren: Hey Eddie?

Eddie: Yeah babe?

Loren: We should start a kind of charity fund to help all of the homeless people in L.A.

Eddie: That's a great idea.

Loren: I want to give back. And what better than giving money, food, and clothes to families that deserve them.

Eddie: *Smiles* I love you

Loren: *Chuckles* I love you too.

Eddie: You are so selfless.

Loren: *Smiles* I like helping people in need.

Eddie: That's why I love you. You haven't changed a bit since you have become a rock star.

Loren: I'm not a rock star yet.

Eddie: But you will be.

Loren and Eddie arrive back at the penthouse. They take quick showers and get ready for the night. Loren buts on a pair of black ankle jeans with a sheer whit crop top. She puts on a pair of black stilettos and curls her hair. She walk down stairs to search for her purse. Eddie puts on his black jeans white t-shirt and black vest. He puts on his Red Vlado's and goes to find Loren. He finds her searching for something downstairs.

Eddie: Hey gorgeous, what are you looking for?

Loren: Hey handsome. *Chuckles* we match and I am looking for my purse.

Eddie: It was on the kitchen counter.

Loren: Found it. Are you ready to go?

Eddie: Yes, and have I told you that you look beautiful.

Loren: *Smiles* I think so but I never get tired of hearing it.

Eddie: I never get tired of saying it. *Kisser her passionately*

Loren: I love you

Eddie: I love you too.

Loren: Forever

Eddie: And always.

Loren: *Kisses him*

Eddie: Let's go beautiful.

Loren and Eddie left to go to MK. They arrived a few minutes later. Eddie walked Loren inside.

Eddie: Pop and I will be back soon. I love you. Have fun

Loren: I love you. Have fun with Pop.

Eddie and Max leave to go to dinner at a new Italian Restaurant down the street. Loren finds Nora.

Nora: Hey honey, you look beautiful as always.

Loren: Thank you. You look beautiful too.

Nora: Let's go sit down. Phil and Adrianna should be here any second.

About five minutes later they came into the club. Nora and Loren got up to greet them.

Nora: Hey guys. How are you?

Phil: We are great. How have you been Ms. Tate?

Nora: I have been well.

Loren: Hey phil. Hey Adrianna!

Adrianna: Hey Lo. Can we talk for a second?

Loren: Sure

Adrianna and Loren go over toward the hallway to talk.

Adrianna: I just wanted to say thank you.

Loren: For what?

Adrianna: For being my friend even when I don't deserve it.

Loren: *Smiles at her* you are so much better than what you think.

Adrianna: *Hugs her* Thank you. You look really pretty by the way.

Loren: So do you. Even for being pregnant.

Adrianna: *Laughs*

They girls go back to the table and sit down. They eat their dinner and talk.

Nora: The reason we asked you to have dinner with us is because we have something for you.

Loren: *Hands Adrianna keys*

Aid: What's this?

Nora: We want you and Phil to have our old house.

Phil: No we couldn't do that.

Nora: I insist. Only if you want of course but Loren and I have talked about it. Since both of us are moving we want someone to make even more memories in that house.

Loren: We want you guys to have it so you can raise your baby in it and create wonderful memories.

Aid: *Tearing up* Thank you

Nora: Oh honey *hugs Adrianna*

Aid: You guys have been so nice. Thank you but I don't think we can afford it.

Nora: That is the best part. The house is paid for. All you have to pay for is utilities. You can even keep the furniture.

Loren: Mel and I will help redecorate if you want.

Phil: This is amazing. Thank you both so much. We will take good care of your house.

Loren: it's not our house anymore it is yours.

Aid: Thank you so much

Nora: Just sign these papers and the house belongs to you.

They signed the papers and handed them back to Nora.

Nora: We have all of our things moved out except for the furniture you can keep. You guys can move in as soon as possible.

Aid: I cannot express how grateful we are.

Loren: No need. You both deserve it.

Aid: Well we better get going. This pregnancy makes me sleepy.

Nora: *Hugs them* be safe

Loren: Bye guys! Be careful!

Aid: Bye. I love you guys!

Nora: We love you too!

Adrianna and Phil leave. Loren and Nora sit back at their table.

Nora: So you and Adrianna are friends again?

Loren: I guess so. I mean it will take some time but yeah I guess we are friends.

Nora: Good.

Just the Max and Eddie walk into the club. They see Loren and Nora and join them at their table.

Max: How was dinner your girls? Did they say yes?

Nora: Yeah. Adrianna cried and said they were so grateful.

Eddie: *Kisses Loren's cheek*

Loren: How was your dinner?

Eddie: It was good. *Grinning*

Loren: What are you grinning about?

Eddie: *Happily* you will find out eventually.

Loren: *Looks at Max* what is going on you two?

Max: You'll find out sweetie. *Kisses Nora and Kisses Loren's cheek* I am going to turn in. Good night I love you all.

Loren: *Squints her eyes at Eddie*

Eddie: *Smiles* Nora do you mind if I steal your daughter for the rest of the night?

Nora: She's all yours. I am going to bed. Goodnight, be careful. Love you both.

Loren: Goodnight mom we love you.

Nora follows Max up to the apartment to go to sleep.

Eddie: *Kisses Loren* Dance with me?

Loren: *Smiles* Okay.

Eddie leads Loren out to the dance floor just as a slow song starts. They begin to dance together. After the song is over they leave to go home. In the car:

Loren: Why am I so tired?

Eddie: Maybe because we have been awake since 5 O'clock this morning.

Loren: *Chuckles* that could be why.

They soon arrive at the pent house.

Loren: Do you realize that tonight is our last night here?

Eddie: Yeah, it's weird.

Loren: Are you sure you want to leave this place?

Eddie: Absolutely, I am ready to make new memories in our new house.

Loren: Me too.

Eddie: We better get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us.

Loren: Okay. I love you.

Eddie: I love you too beautiful.

_**Hey Guys and Gals! Thanks for reading! I made this chapter long for you guys! I hope you like it! Review and follow please! ~ Xoxo Kenzie 3**_


	29. Chapter 29

I want you to stay: Chapter 29 :)

Previously: Loren and Eddie finished packing. Mel and Ian are moving a block away from Eddie. Eddie and Loren had just gone to bed.

Story:

The sun hit Loren's face and her eyes fluttered open. She rolled over and looked at Eddie. He had his arm wrapped around her like he was scared that she would disappear. Loren decided to kiss him to wake him up. She kissed him and his eyes opened almost instantly.

Loren: Good morning

Eddie: Good Morning beautiful. How did you sleep?

Loren: I slept pretty well considering how excited I am. How did you sleep?

Eddie: I slept great, especially with you by my side. *Kisses Loren*

Loren: I am going to take a quick shower so we can start taking our stuff to the new house.

Eddie: We aren't doing that until later. Pop and I have a surprise for you first.

Loren: For me?

Eddie: Yeah

Loren: What kind of surprise?

Eddie: A surprising surprise.

Loren: *Glares at him*

Eddie: Don't even try because I am not telling you.

Loren: *Chuckles* it was worth a shot.

Eddie: Hurry up and shower we only have an hour to get ready.

Loren: Okay, okay, I'm going.

Eddie:*Flirtatiously* It would be a lot faster if I joined you in the shower.

Loren: * Smiles* in your dreams rock star.

Eddie: *Laughs*

Loren: But don't worry. I will be ready soon. *winks at him*

Eddie's heart stopped for a second.

Eddie's thoughts: Did she really just say that? She is almost ready? Wow. What if I disappoint her? Stop it Eddie. I love Loren. I cannot wait to be with her entirely. I hope it is everything she has hoped for. Wow. I just can't believe she just said that.

Eddie snaps out of his thoughts and goes downstairs to play on the piano. He plays through a few of his old songs. Then he thinks of a new melody. He begins to fumble with the keys until he gets it right. After he finds the perfect melody he thinks of lyrics to go along with it. He starts writing them down as he goes. About 10 minutes later he had a full song. He played it through a few times without words.

When Eddie finished playing he heard clapping coming from the door. He turned to see Max standing there with a proud smile on his face.

Max: That was beautiful son.

Eddie: Thanks Pop, I have lyrics to go with it but I don't want anyone hear it until the albums done.

Max: I can't wait to hear it, Where is Loren?

Eddie: She is upstairs getting ready.

Max: Oh, you didn't tell her our plans did you?

Eddie: Of course not.

Max: Good. I want to see the look on her face when we show her.

Eddie: I'll go see if she is done so I can get ready.

Max: Okay.

Eddie went upstairs to see if Loren was finished yet. Max walked around the living room, looking at all of the boxes. He then sat on the piano bench and began fumbling around with the keys. Loren came down the stairs and sat down next to him.

Loren: *Hugs him* Hey Pop

Max: Hey sweetie.

Loren: Do you miss playing?

Max: Yeah, a little bit.

Loren: You should start playing again.

Max: It doesn't feel right; there is no one to sing with me.

Loren: I will sing with you.

Max:*Smiles* Thank you, but I'm not ready yet.

Loren: Then how about you play the piano and I will write a song. You can decide then if you want to sing it.

Max: What is the song about?

Loren: How about we write a song to Katie? I know she has been on your mind a lot more often lately.

Max: Okay, and Loren?

Loren: Yeah Pop?

Max: Thank You. *Kisses her cheek*

Loren: What is family for? You can help me write it too.

Max: Okay.

Loren: Alright, let's get to work.

Loren and Max began to write down his feelings and turn them into lyrics. Eddie came down stairs and saw them. He decided that he would let them finish before he interrupted anything. Eddie went back upstairs to his room to watch TV and wait.

Loren and Max had almost all of the lyrics down. Max decided to find chords to go with them. Loren helped by playing the guitar while he played the piano. After a while they had all of the music and the lyrics worked out.

Loren: Do you want to go through it?

Max: *Smiled Sweetly* Yeah, I do.

Loren: Okay, I'll sing. You can join in when it feels right.

Max: Okay

Loren started playing the guitar while Max played the piano. Eddie came down and sat on the stair case listening. After a few measures Loren started singing.

(Over You: Miranda Lambert and Blake Shelton)

Weather man said it's going to snow  
By now I should be used to the cold  
Mid-February shouldn't be so scary  
It was only December  
I still remember the presents, the tree, you and me

But you went away  
How dare you?  
I miss you  
they say I'll be OK  
but I'm not going to ever get over you

living alone here in this place  
I think of you, and I'm not afraid  
your favorite records make me feel better  
Because you sing along  
With every song  
I know you didn't mean to give them to me

Max Joined in:

But you went away  
how dare you?  
I miss you  
They say I'll be OK  
But I'm not going to ever get over you

It really sinks in, you know, when I see it in stone

Cause you went away,  
How dare you?  
I miss you  
they say I'll be OK  
But I'm not going to ever get over you

Loren and Max finished the song. Loren and Max both had tears in their eyes. Loren leaned over and hugged Max tightly.

Loren: I am so proud of you. How did it feel to sing again?

Max: *Smiling sweetly* Thank you for making me sing. It felt good to sing again.

Eddie stood up from where he was sitting and started clapping for Max and Loren. Max quickly turned and so did Loren. Eddie had tears in his eyes as he hugged both of them.

Eddie: Dad, mom would love that song.

Max: I know. Loren did a great job writing it.

Loren: You helped me.

Max: No, I just told you my feelings and memories. You did the rest.

Loren: *Blushing* I would do anything for you Pop. You are the only father figure I have had in my life. I love you.

Max: *hugs Loren* I love you too sweetie, and as far as I am concerned you are my daughter. *smiles at Loren*

Loren: * Smiles at Eddie and Max* I am going to fix my make-up then we can leave.

Eddie: Lo, you look beautiful.

Loren: *Blushes* If you say so. Let's go.

Max: You will love this surprise.

Loren: I know I will. You Duran boys know how to really surprise someone.

Max: *Chuckled* that we do.

They all headed to Max's car. They got in and drove. They had been on the road for about a half an hour.

Loren: Where are we going?

Max: We will be there in a few minutes calm down.

Loren: I feel like I'm being kidnapped.

Max: *Laughing*

Eddie: Okay we are here

Loren: *Looks out the window* Where is here exactly?

Max: Come on follow us.

Eddie and Max led Loren through the woods and to a cabin back in the woods. They unlocked the door and led her inside.

Loren: Where are we?

Max turned on the lights and Loren stared in awe of what she saw.

Max: See I told you that you would like it.

Loren: What is this place?

Max: This is where Katie and I lived before Eddie was born. This is where MK started. I kept it and turned it into a recording studio.

Loren: This is amazing, but why did you bring me here?

Max: Well, I brought you here because I want you to use it. This is where Katie and I started. I want you to start here too. That is if you want.

Loren: Max that would be amazing but don't you want to keep it just for you and Katie?

Max: After today I want you and Eddie to be a part of it too. I might even start singing again. That is if you help me write.

Loren: of course I will.

Eddie: I want to help to pop. Maybe we can sing a song together?

Max: Absolutely.

Eddie: Alright we better go so we can get everything moved into the new house.

Max: Yeah. Did I tell you that I found Nora and me a house?

Loren: No, where?

Max: it is across the street from Eddie and you. I know you kids want privacy but it was the only house I could find.

Loren: Are you kidding? We love you guys. It wouldn't matter if you lived in our basement.

Eddie: Loren is right. We can still have our privacy with you across the street.

Max: I'm glad. Now let's go so we can get you two moved in.

They got back into the car and drove back to the penthouse.

Loren: Hey Pop?

Max: Yeah?

Loren: Thank you. For the surprise I mean.

Max: No thank you. For making me sing and play again.

Loren: *Smiled*

A few minutes later they arrived at the Penthouse. The moving truck was already there and they were putting their things in the truck.

Max: Nora must be here.

They walk upstairs to see Nora telling the movers what boxes to take next.

Loren: Hey mom!

Nora: Hey honey! Did you like your surprise?

Loren: You knew?

Nora: Of course I knew.

Loren: I love it. It was amazing.

Nora: *Smiled* they are almost done loading everything. Only a few more boxes left.

After about 20 minutes the movers had everything loaded and ready to go. Eddie and Loren stood in the middle of the penthouse looking at the empty space.

Loren: New beginnings right?

Eddie: *Smiles* right.

Eddie takes Loren's hand and they leave the penthouse for the last time. They go downstairs and say goodbye to Jeffery and give him the details about being their security guard. Eddie told him that they wouldn't need him there until Wednesday which gave him a few days of rest before he started. They then walked to the car where Max and Nora waited. They then led the movers to the new house. As they pulled into the driveway Eddie but in the code and the gates opened. They drove up the long driveway until they reached the house. Loren was still in awe of the house even though she had seen in before.

Loren: it is even more beautiful in the daytime.

Nora: This house is huge.

Eddie: Wait until you see the inside.

Loren: When are we going furniture shopping?

Eddie ignored her question by getting out and opening her dorr for her. Eddie led them inside. He unlocked the door and opened it for them to go inside. Loren's jaw dropped when they walked in. The house was already fully decorated. It was so beautiful. There was a stone fireplace in the living room that was surrounded by a beautiful wrap around couch. Loren looked at Eddie in disbelief. This house was everything she dreamed of.

Loren: When did you do this?

Eddie: You like it?

Loren: This is pretty much my dream house.

Eddie: *Chuckled* I asked Mel what you liked and she helped me decorate.

Loren: She knows me so well.

Eddie: Wait until you see our room and the music room.

Loren: Did Mel make herself a room?

Eddie: Oh yeah. That was the only condition.

Loren: *Laughs* I love her.

Eddie: Come on I want to show you the rest of the house. Eddie showed them every room of the house. They had 5 bedrooms one of them beings theirs and another for Mel. They also had 4 bathrooms, 2 living rooms, a full basement, and a huge kitchen that Loren and Nora fell in love with.

Nora: Can I live in this kitchen?

Loren: *Laughed* you and I are going to have to cook dinner here every night.

Eddie: That is fine by me.

Max: Wow son. You did well. She loves this house.

Eddie: Wait a minute. You will love it too.

Eddie then led them into the music room. They walked in and Max was lost for words. Eddie had pictures of MK hanging on the walls. He also had their concert posters as well as his. He even had the poster from his and Loren's concert.

Max: This is amazing.

Eddie: You and Mom were my biggest inspirations as well as Loren's. This just reminds us of who we are and why we are in this business.

Loren: I love it.

Eddie: Now all we have to do is unload all of our pictures and clothes. Oh and we have to go shopping for instruments.

Loren: *Smiling* Okay

Max: How about we go to dinner first since we skipped lunch.

Loren: Sounds great! I am starving!

Max: Let's go.

Nora: Where are we eating?

Eddie: How about we eat at Rumor?

Max: All the drama happens at rumor.

Eddie: True. Then how about we just order some sandwiches and have a picnic at Mulholland.

Max: Sounds great.

They pick up their food and drive to Mulholland. They sit down a blanket and begin to eat and enjoy the view.

**Authors Note:**

**Hey Guys and Gals! I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review and Follow! Oh, and to answer some of your questions an engagement will be coming soon! And maybe even some action :P PM if you have questions! Xoxo Kenzie : ) **


	30. Chapter 30- Wanted

**Authors Note: Hey guys and Gals! We made it to chapter 30! Woohoo! : ) I never would have thought that anyone would like my writing. I am so grateful to all of you! Thank you for reviewing my story. Hope you like this one! **

Now to the story:

Previously: Eddie and Max showed Loren her surprise, which was Max and Katie's first home. Then they all went to move Loren and Eddie into their new house. Eddie surprised Loren by having the house decorated and fully furnished with Mel's help. Now Eddie, Loren, Max and Nora are eating lunch at Mulholland.

Now:

As they sat on Mulholland and ate together everything seemed perfect. Loren couldn't believe how much her life has changed in the past five months since she has known Eddie. Everything was so much better now.

Eddie: *Looks at Loren* Loren…

Loren: *Snaps out of her thoughts* Yeah?

Eddie: You okay? You seemed lost in thought.

Loren: *smiles wide* everything is perfect.

Eddie: *Smiles*

Nora: *Breaks the moment* When is your next concert honey?

Loren: I'm not really sure. I have to finish my album but I would like to have another concert at MK. If that is okay with you pop? You can join me. We can sing our song.

Max: I would love that. We could make it a family concert with you, me and Eddie.

Loren: *Smiles* that would be amazing.

Max: When do you want to do it?

Loren: How about Friday?

Max: Perfect.

Loren: I will have Kelly make up some posters and have Jake cover the press. It will be perfect.

Max: *Smiles* Yes it will be.

Eddie: I can make up a guest list and send it to Jake.

Nora: I can help Grace with the club while you all perform.

Max: You don't have to do that.

Nora: its okay, I want to.

Loren: Mom do you want to be in the concert?

Nora: oh no sweetie, you know I am not a very good singer.

Loren: Yeah but you know how to play piano.

Nora: Honey, I'm sorry but I haven't played in years and a week isn't enough time to get practice.

Loren: Okay, but you will perform with us eventually.

Nora: I promise I will eventually.

Max: We better get back that way you guys can unpack and settle in for the night.

They all help clean up and head back to the house. They arrive 20 minutes later. Loren and Eddie say goodbye to Nora and Max before they go inside.

Loren: I still cannot get over how beautiful this house is.

Eddie: I still cannot get over how beautiful you are.

Loren: *Blushes* you're so cheesy.

Eddie: *Smiles* I know, but it's only because I love you so much.

Loren: *Kisses him* I love you too. Now let's unpack our things.

Eddie: All we have is pictures and clothes.

Loren: I know but we should still unpack and get everything set up. That way we have all day tomorrow to write together.

Eddie: *Smiles at her* Okay, let's go unpack.

They go upstairs and unpack all of their clothes. After about an hour Loren has all of her things unpacked. Eddie is still working on his. Loren takes their pictures and hangs them through the house. She comes across a picture of Katie, Max and Eddie. She hangs it up over the fireplace and goes up to check on Eddie.

Loren: Are you still unpacking your clothes?

Eddie: yeah.

Loren: You have more clothes than I do and I am a girl.

Eddie: *Chuckles* Well we are going to have to take you shopping for some more clothes.

Loren: I think I am good.

Eddie: *Grins* Nope, I am taking you shopping.

Loren: *Flirtatiously* Oh yeah? When are you going to do that?

Eddie: Tomorrow. We are going to write first then we are going to go shopping.

Loren: Okay, I need an outfit for the concert anyways.

Eddie: You know this would go a lot faster if you helped me.

Loren: *Laughs*

Eddie: Pretty please!

Loren: *Chuckles* Fine.

Eddie and Loren finish unpacking all of Eddie's clothes.

Eddie: Do you want to explore the back yard?

Loren: Yes!

They go downstairs and out the back door. Loren is amazed by the view. Their house overlooks the valley. They have a huge back yard. They have a big fire pit with chairs surrounding it. They also have a big pool with a connected hot tub. They also have a grilling area with a picnic table.

Loren: Wow.

Eddie: I know I picked the best house ever right?

Loren: *Kisses him* you are exactly right.

Eddie: How about I light a fire and you grab the guitar and we can write a little bit out here before bed?

Loren: That sounds perfect. I'll grab the guitar.

Eddie put some wood in the fire pit and lit it. Loren came out a few minute later with her song book and guitar.

Eddie: Do you want to write a duet or a solo?

Loren: How many duets do we need for our albums?

Eddie: We need two each.

Loren: And we have how many?

Eddie: Three.

Loren: Then we should probably write solos because so far we only have like one or two.

Eddie: I agree.

Loren: how about I play as you write, and then tomorrow you can help me write a song?

Eddie: *Smiles*Perfect.

Loren: Let's get started.

Loren and Eddie begin writing a song together. After about three hours the song is finished.

Eddie: I think that is the best song I have ever written, all thanks to you. *smiles and Kisses Loren*

Loren: Let's go through it once to see how it sounds all together.

Loren plays the chords and Eddie begins to sing.

You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you

Like everything that's green, girl, I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
Put aside the math and the logic of it  
You got to know you're wanted too

'Cause I want to wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I want to make you feel wanted  
And I want to call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I, I want to make you feel wanted

Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah  
And you get that all the time, I know you do  
But your beauty's deeper than the make-up  
And I want to show you what I see tonight...

When I wrap you up  
when I kiss your lips.  
I want to make you feel wanted  
And I want to call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
'Cause, baby, I, I want to make you feel wanted

As good as you make me feel  
I want to make you feel better  
Better than your fairy tales  
Better than your best dreams  
You're more than everything I need  
You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted

And I just want to wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I want to make you feel wanted  
And I want to call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I want to make you feel wanted  
Baby, I want to make you feel wanted

You'll always be wanted

When they finish singing Eddie looks deep into Loren's eyes.

Eddie: I love you Loren. *Kisses her passionately*

They stay in that position for a long time. They break apart for air.

Loren: *Smiles* I love you Mr. Duran

Eddie: We should get some rest. Come on beautiful let's go to bed.

Loren: *Yawns* I'm not tired. Can we stay out here?

Eddie: You just yawned but you're not tired?

Loren: *Giggles* nope, not at all.

Eddie: We can stay out here tomorrow night. *picks her up* but tonight we are going to get some rest

Loren: *Yawns again* Okay, have I told you that I love you lately?

Eddie: *Smiles* I don't know, maybe you should say it again.

Loren: *Kisses him* I love you. *Lays her head on his chest*

Eddie: *Kisses her head* I love you too

Eddie carries Loren upstairs to their bedroom. He lays her down and covers her up with the blanket. He kisses her forehead and lies down next to her.

Eddie: Sweet dreams beautiful.

Loren was already asleep therefore she did not reply to him. Eddie wrapped his arms around her and went to sleep.

The next morning Loren woke up early it was only 6. She rolled over and looked at Eddie. She tried to remember how she got to bed last night but she couldn't. She slowly got out of bed without waking up Eddie. Loren decided that she would take a run. She changed into a pair of shorts and a sports bra. She put a jacket over top and plugged in her iPod. She turned the music on full blast and left for her run. After about two hours she returned to the house. She walked in to find Eddie cooking breakfast.

Eddie: Hey babe, how was your run?

Loren: *Her headphones still in*

Eddie: Loren?

Loren: *Takes them out* I'm sorry what?

Eddie: *Chuckles* How was your run?

Loren: it was great. I got in four miles.

Eddie: Wow. I never knew my girlfriend was such an athlete.

Loren: Oh I'm not. I just like to run. It keeps me in shape and helps me clear my head.

Eddie: What did you need to clear your head of?

Loren: Nothing really, I just wanted to take a good run I haven't taken one in a while. It felt great.

Eddie: *Kisses her*

Loren: I am going to take a quick shower because I am disgusting right now.

Eddie: I think you look pretty cute.

Loren: *glares at him* Sure you do. I'll be right back.

Eddie: *Kisses her* Breakfast will be done in thirty so hurry.

Loren ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. She quickly showered and dressed. She wore black high waist shorts with a white crop top that said, "Music is Love." She put on a pair of red Chuck Taylors (Converse) and curled her hair. She quickly went back down stairs just as Eddie was putting the food on the table.

Eddie: Wow that was fast.

Loren: *Kisses his cheek* you told me to hurry.

Eddie: *Chuckles* you look gorgeous by the way.

Loren: *Blushes* thank you. Can we eat because I am starving!

Eddie: Dig in.

They ate their breakfast then cleaned up the mess.

Eddie: I am going to take a shower then we can work on your song okay?

Loren: Alright. *Smiles*

Eddie goes upstairs to take a shower and get ready. Loren moves to the piano and sits down. She starts thinking of things that she could write about. She looks through her songbook. She flips through all of her old material that she never used. She finds a song and decides that it will be perfect for her album.

She starts to play it and sing. She tweaks a few of the lyrics and fixes what needs fixed once she is done she plays the song again. Eddie walked down the stairs to help Loren but she was already hard at work on the piano. He sat on the couch behind the piano and listened to her play then she began to sing.

I'd never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Till you open the door  
There's so much more  
I'd never seen it before  
I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
But you came along and you changed everything

_[Chorus:]_  
You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier

I've watched from a distance as you made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes  
And you made me believe

_[Chorus]_

Baby you showed me what living is for  
I don't want to hide anymore  
Oh oh

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier.

Loren finished singing and feet strong arms wrap around her waist. She turned her head and saw that it was Eddie.

Eddie: That was beautiful. How did you write that so fast?

Loren: *Giggles* I wrote that when we got back from Greece. I just tweaked it a little bit. Instead of writing a new one I just used an old one.

Eddie: Well I loved it, but I love you a whole lot more. *kisses her*

Loren: So what's next on the agenda rock star?

Eddie: Well Mel and Ian called and wanted to know if we could help them move in tomorrow. I told them maybe if we get done rehearsing with pop. But as for today we are going shopping to get you new clothes and to get new instruments for the music room.

Loren: Only if I can buy the instruments

Eddie: no way, they are really expensive. I don't want you to use your money.

Loren: Fine, but I am buying a new piano with my own money. I have been saving my money for a long time and I really want to do this.

Eddie: *smiles and kisses her* Okay, but I have everything else.

Loren: *Frowns* Deal.

*****I know this is shorter than the others but I will post another chapter tomorrow. Please Review! Xoxo Kenzie :) ****


	31. Chapter 31- Commitment

**Hello Everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I will be more on track now. It has been a crazy week. I hope everyone is doing well. Keep reviewing please! : ) Hope Ya'll like this chapter.**

Chapter 31:

Loren and Eddie are headed to the music store to fill their music room. They walk in and Loren immediately spots the perfect piano. She sits on the bench and smiles wide. She looks at the price and her smile only grows. She saved exactly enough money to buy it. Eddie walked over to Loren and smiled.

Eddie: Have you found the perfect one?

Loren: *Smiles at him* I think so.

Eddie: it's beautiful.

Loren: And in my price range.

Eddie: *Chuckles*

Loren: I am going to tell them I want it.

Eddie: Okay, I will be looking at guitars.

Loren went to the counter and told the cashier that she wanted the piano. She paid for it and they got it ready for her. She went back to where Eddie was.

Eddie: What guitar do you like?

Loren: I am perfectly happy with the guitar I have.

Eddie: I know that but I still want to get you one.

Loren: I don't want another one, I love my guitar. *Smiles*

Eddie: well then we will just get a spare and a new electric guitar.

Loren: Good Idea.

Eddie and Loren pick out two guitars one electric and one acoustic. They also buy two music stands a keyboard and a violin.

Loren: Do you even know how to play the violin?

Eddie: Nope, but I figured we could get lessons.

Loren: *Laughs* you're insane.

Eddie: *Smiles* Oh we need a ukulele too.

Loren: Whatever you say Mr. Duran. *Chuckles8

They finish shopping for instruments. Eddie has them load the truck and take them to the house. The manager tells them that they won't be delivered for another two hours. Eddie decides to take Loren clothes shopping to waste time.

Loren: Eddie, I don't need new clothes.

Eddie: I know you don't need them but I want to buy you some new things.

Loren: *Caves* Fine, but I get to buy you something too.

Eddie: Deal. *Kisses her*

Eddie takes Loren to the Mall, but he wears his ball cap and sunglasses. Loren puts on a jacket and her sunglasses. They walk into the mall. Eddie picks Loren out all kinds of outfits he wants to see her in but she turns them all down. Loren then finds the perfect outfit to wear for the concert. She goes into the fitting room and tries it on. She picked out a tight white short sleeved dress. She paired it with a pair of brown knee high boots. She then walked out. Eddie looked at Loren and his jaw dropped.

Eddie…

Loren: What do you think? *Twirling around*

Eddie: Um… you look… drop dead gorgeous.

Loren: you like it?

Eddie: Are you kidding? You look hot. I love it.

Loren:*Chuckles and blushes* is it okay for the concert?

Eddie: it is perfect. It is very Loren.

Loren: What does that mean? "Very Loren?"

Eddie: I just mean Kelly has always dresses you to be someone else but this outfit is you.

Loren: *Smiles*

Eddie: *Kisses her*

Loren changed back to her regular clothes and came back out.

Loren: Okay are we done?

Eddie: nope you need an outfit for tonight

Loren: What's tonight?

Eddie: I have something special planned for us.

Loren: What do I need to get?

Eddie: Something dressy but casual.

Loren: Okay.

Loren continues to shop for another outfit. She finds the perfect dress. She found a pair of black knee high boots and a jacket to match. She went to find Eddie. She found him looking for himself something to wear.

Eddie: Did you find something?

Loren: Yeah, I did.

Eddie: Okay just take it to the counter I will pay for it when I find something.

Loren: *Kisses him* Okay. I am going to buy you and Pops something to match my outfit for the concert.

Eddie: I can pay for it.

Loren: nope remember our deal. I get to buy you something.

Loren left to go find them matching attire. She got matching shirts and jeans. She bought the clothes and waited on Eddie to pay for his things.

Eddie: Are you ready?

Loren: Yes, I am. *smiles* Are you?

Eddie: Yes, ma'am. *Kisses her hand* let's go home.

They left the mall and returned home. They put away their new clothes and unloaded the new instruments. The delivery guys moved the piano in for them. They put the instruments in their spots and arranged everything. They finished and sat on the couch.

Eddie: We should get ready for tonight.

Loren: Okay. I am going to see if Mel will come over and help me, okay?

Eddie: Okay. I am going to visit Pop and Nora really fast. I'll be back soon.

Loren: Okay, be careful. *kisses him* I love you

Eddie: I love you too.

Eddie Left for Max's and Loren called Mel.

Eddie arrived at Mk in no time. He walked in and went up to the apartment.

Eddie: Pop? You home.

Max: Hey Son!

Eddie: how are you pop?

Max: I'm great, how are you? Where is Loren?

Eddie: I am great. Loren is at home getting ready for our date tonight.

Max: What are you two doing?

Eddie: That is actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Is Nora home?

Max: *Smiles* yeah, I'll get her. *gets Nora*

Nora: Hey Eddie! What do you want to talk to us about?

Eddie: *Takes a deep breath*I actually have a song to sing to you that tells you what I want. *Smiles*

Nora: *confused* Okay.

Eddie: Just Listen. Pop can you record this for Mel?

Max: Yeah.

Eddie sat down at the piano and started to play.

(Brian McKnight- Marry Your daughter)

Sir, I'm a bit nervous  
'Bout being here today  
Still not real sure what I'm going to say  
So bare with me please  
If I take up too much of your time,  
See in this box is a ring for your oldest  
She's my everything and all that I know is  
It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side  
Very soon I'm hoping that I...

Can marry your daughter  
And make her my wife  
I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life  
And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die, yeah  
I'm going to marry your princess  
And make her my queen  
She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen  
I can't wait to smile  
When she walks down the aisle  
On the arm of her father  
On the day that I marry your daughter  
She's been hearing for steps  
Since the day that we met (I'm scared to death to think of what would happen if she ever left)  
So don't you ever worry about me ever treating her bad  
I've got most of my vows done so far (So bring on the better or worse)  
And tell death do us part  
There's no doubt in my mind  
It's time  
I'm ready to start  
I swear to you with all of my heart...

I'm going to marry your daughter  
And make her my wife  
I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life  
And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die, yeah  
I'm going to marry your princess  
And make her my queen  
She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen  
I can't wait to smile  
As she walks down the aisle  
On the arm of her father  
On the day that I marry your daughter

The first time I saw her  
I swear I knew that I say I do  
I'm going to marry your daughter  
And make her my wife  
I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life  
And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die  
I'm going to marry your princess  
And make her my queen  
She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen  
I can't wait to smile  
As she walks down the aisle  
On the arm of her father  
On the day that I marry your daughter

Eddie finished singing and looked back at Nora and Max. They both had tears in their eyes and huge smiles on their faces.

Nora gets up and walks over to Eddie. She hugs him tight and whispers in his ear.

Nora: You have my permission; just take care of my baby girl.

Max: You have my blessing as well. *hugs him* Do you have a ring?

Eddie: Yeah. Loren thought I was picking out an outfit today but I was really running back and forth to the jewelry store.

Nora: can we see?

Eddie pulls out the rind and shows them. It is Katie's wedding ring with another ring attached to it.

Max: it's beautiful.

Nora: wow. That is gorgeous. How did you get your moms ring away from her?

Eddie: She always takes it off before she showers so I snuck in the bathroom and took it. She doesn't know I have it.

Nora: *Chuckles*

Max: Call us and let us know after you propose.

Nora: She will say yes.

Eddie: I hope so, I have never been this nervous.

Nora: You have nothing to worry about. Loren loves you so much she is going to say yes.

Eddie: *Smiles* I am taking her to the bungalow for the night. I have a romantic date set up. Mel is going to film it from afar. Ian is going to take some pictures before and after.

Nora: You thought this through.

Eddie: yeah.

Nora: What if I would have said no?

Eddie: Then I would have waited, but I was hoping that you wouldn't.

Nora: *Smiles* Tell Loren to call me after you propose okay?

Eddie: Okay, I love you guys. I have to go get ready. Wish me luck!

Nora: Good Luck we love you!

Max: Love you son. *Hugs him* Mom would be so proud.

Eddie: Thanks Pop. Love you

Eddie left MK and called Ian on the way and told him everything that was going to happen tonight. Eddie arrived at the house as Mel was about to leave.

Eddie: Hey Mel, is she ready?

Mel: *Smiles wide* Almost, you should hurry.

Eddie: Okay, I will. I told Ian everything he will update you on everything.

Mel: *Smiles* okay. I will see you later lover boy.

Eddie: See you later Mel, be careful.

Mel left and Eddie ran off to get ready. He was ready in about twenty minutes. He wore a blue button up shirt with black jeans and white Vlado's. Loren walks down the stairs and Eddie cannot take his eyes off of her.

Eddie: You look beautiful, no you look amazing.

Loren: You look pretty good too. *Kisses him full of love*

Eddie: *breaks the kiss* we should go we have a long drive.

Loren: Where are we going?

Eddie: I have something waiting for you at the Bungalow.

Loren: *Smiles*

Eddie takes her hand and escorts her to the car. He opens her door and helps her in before he gets in on the driver's side. He looks over at her before he starts the car. She notices his gaze.

Loren: What?

Eddie: You just look really beautiful tonight.

Loren: *blushes* Thank you.

Eddie starts the car and pulls out of the driveway. Loren turns on some music and they both sing along. After about an hour they arrive at the bungalow. The sun was just beginning to set. Eddie got out and opened Loren's door. He helped her out of the car and led her to the front door. He unlocked the door and escorted her inside. When they went inside Lorens heart sped up. It looked beautiful. There were candles set all around. The table was set and food was sitting on the counter. There were a dozen long stemmed red roses sitting in Loren's chair. Eddie grabbed the flowers and handed them to her.

Loren: Eddie this is amazing.

Eddie: I'm glad you like it.

Loren: when did you do all of this?

Eddie: *Smiles* Don't worry about that. Sit down and I will turn some music on.

Eddie pulls out Loren's chair and she sits down. He then turns on some music and sits down across from her. Loren had put her roses in the vase on the table. Eddie looked at her across the table and smiled.

Eddie: Let's eat.

Loren: I'm starving!

Eddie: *chuckles*

They eat while making conversation. They finish eating. Eddie looks at Loren and his stomach begins to get knots as his nerves build up.

Loren: Are you okay? You look like you are about to throw up.

Eddie: *Smiles* I am perfect.

Loren: *Smiles* This night is perfect.

Eddie: *Grins* Will you dance with me? *Extends his hand toward her*

Loren takes his hand and he leads her to an open space. They begin to slow dance. They stay that way enjoyin eachothers company for a few songs. Eddie pulls back a little and looks into Loren's eyes.

Eddie: I love you.

Loren: I love you.

Eddie: You have changed my life. You know that?

Loren: And you have changed mine.

Eddie: You stole my heart the first night we saw each other. When I took your hand at my concert I never would have dreamed we would be in this position today, but I thank god that we are. You are everything I want and everything I need. You make me a better me. I am a better person today because you are in my life. *Loren was in tears*

Loren: Eddie…

Eddie: Hold on. I'm not done yet. You make everything better. You are the only person on this planet that I can talk to. All of my life I have been searching for my Katie. For a love like my parents had. Now I see that I have found it with you. Loren, you are my Katie. I love you more than anything in this world. *Gets down on his Knee* *Loren covers her mouth* Loren Elizabeth Tate, will be my Katie? Will you marry me?

Loren was lost for words, at first she thought she was dreaming. She couldn't find words. She let out a squeaky yes and shook her head. She kisses him passionately and held on tightly to him. He pulled back and slipped the ring onto her finger. She looked down at it and gasped. It was her promise ring attached to another ring. It was beautiful. She looked into Eddie's eyes and he was crying. She kisses him lovingly. They remained kissing for a few minutes until they had to break apart for air. Eddie hugged Loren tight.

Loren: I love you

Eddie: I love you, Mrs. Duran.

Loren's stomach was full of butterflies.

Loren: This is the perfect night. Nothing can make this any better.

Eddie: *Kisses her with love*

Mel and Ian walk out and start clapping. They had been hiding filming the whole date.

Loren: Mel!

Mel: *Smiles and wiped the tears off of her face*Congratulations!

Loren: What are you going here?

Mel: Eddie wanted us to film it. He wanted you to remember this night.

Loren: *Smiles* I'm glad you're here!

Mel: What are you waiting for? Let me see that ring!

Loren extends her hand and shows Mel the ring. The girls squeal in excitement as Ian pats Eddie on the back.

Ian: Good job mate. I am happy for you both.

Eddie: Thank you Ian. When are you going to pop the question?

Ian: Shhh… I don't want her to hear you.

Eddie: Sorry.

Ian: I am going to ask her next weekend.

Eddie: *Smiles* Who would have thought that we would both be engaged?

Ian: Definitely not me.

Loren and Mel go over to the boys. Eddie wraps his arms around Loren and holds her close.

Eddie: Ian is going to take some pictures for us. That way we can post them ourselves and they will be classy.

Loren: *Smiles and kisses him* okay

Ian takes a few photos of them.

Mel:*Running out the door dragging Ian* Okay, we are going to leave. Bye, have fun. Congratulations!

Before Loren or Eddie could utter a single word they were gone. Eddie led Loren to the couch and they sat down. Eddie wrapped his arms around Loren and pulled her onto his lap.

Loren: Tonight was perfect.

Eddie: Yes, it was.

Loren: Oh no mom is going to freak out. I have to call and tell her.

Eddie: *Chuckles*

Loren: What?

Eddie: She already knows. I asked her for her permission.

Loren: You did?

Eddie: Yeah, do you want to see the video. Pop recorded it.

Loren: Yeah I want to see it.

Eddie showed Loren the video and she was on the verge of tears by the end of it.

Loren: How did I get so lucky? I mean I am engaged to the sweetest guy on the planet.

Eddie: *Smiles and Kisses her*

They continue to kiss. It begins to get intense until Eddie pulls back.

Eddie: before we do anything you need to call mom. She told me to have you call her.

Loren: *Smiles* Okay, I will call her.

Loren goes into the kitchen and calls her mom. She returns a few minutes later.

Eddie: What did she say?

Loren: She says congratualtions and that her and Pop love us and to be safe.

Eddie: *Smiles*

Loren: *Kisses Eddie*

They continue to kiss. Things start to intensify quickly. They let their hand explore each others bodies. Loren pulls back and looks into Eddie's eyes.

Loren: I think I am ready

Eddie: Are you sure? We can wait. There is no rush. This night has already been perfect.

Loren: Would that be okay? I mean I really want this to happen but I think it will be so much more special if we are married.

Eddie: *Kisses her lovingly* That is more than okay with me

Loren: *Smiles* I love you so much Mr. Duran

Eddie: I love you too Mrs. Duran. *kisses her*

They continue to kiss on the couch. After a while they stop kissing. They lay down on the couch wrapped in each other's arms. They fall asleep like that.

****** I hope you liked this chapter. More action will be coming very soon. Don't worry. I will have another chapter up tomorrow evening. Love ya'll. Xoxo Kenzie : ) *********


	32. Chapter 32- Love story in the Making

**Hey guys and gals! It has been too long since I have updated. I apologize for that. I hope ya'll like this chapter. :) Shout out to Junelaird! Thanks for being an awesome fan! : )**

Previously: Eddie proposed to Loren at the bungalow. Mel and Ian filmed the whole thing. Ian took some photo's that they could post announcing their engagement to the fans. Loren and Eddie fell asleep on the couch wrapped in each other's arms.

Chapter 32:

Loren and Eddie slept on the couch. Loren woke up. She looked at the clock on the wall, which read 5:30 a.m. She got up and decided to cook breakfast before they went back home. Loren quickly showered and put on a t-shirt and short shorts. She then went into the kitchen and began making breakfast. She made them pancakes and bacon. Eddie woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking. He noticed that Loren was no longer by his side. He got up and saw her dancing around the kitchen and cooking. He smiled and went upstairs to shower and change. When he finished he went outside and picked a few flowers. Her came back inside and went into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Loren's waist. Loren turned around and kissed him.

Eddie: Good morning beautiful. These are for you. *hands her the flowers*

Loren: Good morning and thank you, they are beautiful.

Eddie: Is breakfast done, I'm starving!

Loren: *smiles* Yes breakfast is finished Mr. Duran.

Eddie: Good, Mrs. Duran. Want me to set the table?

Loren: Actually no. I want to eat outside on the patio today.

Eddie: *Smiles and kisses her cheek* Okay.

They take their food out to the patio and begin to eat.

Loren: So what time do we have to be back?

Eddie: Whenever we want.

Loren: What? Don't we have to rehearse with pop for the concert tomorrow?

Eddie: Oh that's right. I think rehearsal starts at 5.

Loren: Good, that means we can spend some time on the beach.

Eddie: Anything you want. *Kisses her*

Loren: How about we clean up the bungalow then we go for a swim. Then we can head back home.

Eddie: Sounds good. *kisses her*

**Max and Nora:**

Max and Nora were cleaning up the club before everyone came to set up for the concert.

Max: Has Loren called you today?

Nora: Not yet but it is only 7. She will call. She called last night.

Max: Did she sound excited?

Nora: She did. She sounded really happy.

Max: You don't sound very happy.

Nora: I am, it's just my little girl is growing up. She is engaged.

Max: I know what you mean. It seems like yesterday Eddie was playing in his sandbox outside scared of girls.

Nora: *Chuckled* At least Loren picked a great guy like Eddie.

Max: I think Eddie is the lucky one. Loren is amazing just like her mom.

Nora: *Smiles and kisses him*

Grace: Max, someone is on the phone for you.

Max: who is it?

Grace: it is Daphne.

Max: Tell her I am busy cleaning up.

Grace: she says it is important.

Max: *takes the phone* Yes, what is it?

Daphne: I just wanted to talk to you. After the breakup things were awkward. I miss you Max.

Max: Listen Daphne, I met someone else. I am happy with her. I'm sorry about the way things ended but I am happy now and I would appreciate it if you left me alone. Goodbye.

Daphne: Max, wait. I am sorry but you aren't going to get rid of me that easily.

Max: What do you mean?

Daphne: Tell your little girlfriend to watch her back.

Max: Leave Nora out of this. She didn't do anything to you.

Daphne: She took you away from me. I'll be seeing you Max. Goodbye. *Hung up the phone*

Max: Daphne! *Slams the phone down* Grace call the cops and tell them I want a patrol car outside the building.

Grace: Okay Max

Nora: What's wrong? What did she say about me?

Max: She wants revenge because I broke up with her and now I am with you. I told her I was happy with you and that I wanted her to leave me alone but she said that you better watch your back.

Nora: What does that mean?

Max: I don't know, but I won't let her hurt you. *hugs Nora*

**Ian and Mel:**

Mel and Ian woke up late. They had a long drive home last night from the bungalow. They had officially moved into their new home. Ian had the whole place decorated to Mel's liking. Mel loved the house. Mel and Ian got ready and made breakfast together.

Ian: Hey Mel?

Mel: Yeah?

Ian: Do you love me?

Mel: *Smiles* Yes, I love you.

Ian: *Kisses her* I love you too.

Mel: You are weird, you know that?

Ian: Yeah. *Smiles*

Mel: So what are we doing today?

Ian: We are throwing a little congratulations party for Loren and Eddie at MK. Then we are staying there while they rehearse with Max then we are going to family dinner.

Mel: Sounds perfect.

Ian: Do you ever want to get married?

Mel: I am a girl. Of course I want to get married.

Ian: *Chuckled*

Mel: *Teasing him* I have always fantasized about getting married to Ryan Gosling or Ryan Reynolds.

Ian: *glares at her*

Mel: *Smiles and kisses him* Why did you ask that?

Ian: *Nervously* No reason.

Mel: *Suspiciously* Okay.

Ian: Alright we better get to MK. They should be there around 5. It is already 12. That gives us five hours to set up and hangout.

Mel: *Kisses him* Okay let's go!

**Loren and Eddie:**

They finished cleaning and went to the beach. They played in the water and sat on the beach for a few hours. They came back inside to get cleaned up around 2:30. Eddie told Loren to wear something nice.

Loren: Why do I have to wear something nice?

Eddie: I don't know, Ian texted me and said that we should wear something nice.

Loren: Okay, are you almost ready?

Eddie: Yeah, are you?

Loren: I will be ready in a minute. I have to change.

Eddie: Okay.

Loren went to the bathroom and changed into a tight black and white striped dress with a blue jean jacket and black wedges. She walked out and Eddie just stared.

Loren: *Chuckles* you have the same expression every time I change my outfit.

Eddie: I cannot help it. You are just so beautiful and you look so hot.

Loren: *blushes* Are you ready?

Eddie: Yes I am Mrs. Duran. Let's go.

They got into the car and headed to MK for the rehearsal. Little did they know that Ian and Mel were throwing them a party.

They arrived at MK an hour later. It was 4:50 when the pulled in. Eddie helped Loren out and escorted her inside. They walked in to hear clapping. They looked around and saw a banner that said congrats and balloons everywhere.

Eddie: What's all of this for?

Ian: It's a little kind or engagement party!

Loren: Thank you guys!

Nora: Hey sweetie you look beautiful!

Loren: Mom! *Hugs her* Look at my ring.

Nora: It's beautiful!

Loren: *Squeals* Where is Max?

Nora: *Points*Over there.

Loren runs to Max and hugs him tightly. Max turn into her hug and hugs her back. He smiles at her and kisses the top of her head.

Loren: I have a question for you.

Max: Ask away

Loren: I know we just got engaged and all but I wanted to ask you if you would walk me down the aisle.

Max: Of course I will!

Loren: *Smiles and hugs him again* I can't wait to finally have a dad that cares about me.

Max: And I cannot wait to finally have a daughter.

Loren: *Smiles and hugs him again* I love you Pop

Max: I love you too sweetie.

Loren returns to Eddie and the rest of the group.

Adrianna and Phil walk in.

Aid runs to Loren and hugs her.

Aid: Congratulations!

Loren: Thank you!

Aid: Let me see the ring.

Loren: *Extends her hand*

Aid: OMG, it's beautiful!

Loren: *Smiles and looks at Eddie* Yeah it is.

Aid: I am so happy for you!

Loren: Thank you. SO when are you and phil going to tie the knot? You two have been engaged for a while now.

Aid: we are waiting until the baby is born. That way I don't look fat in my wedding pictures.

Loren: *Chuckles* When are you due?

Aid: In a month.

Loren: are you excited?

Aid: Yeah, but I am mostly terrified.

Loren: You will be a great mother!

Aid: thank you!

Mel: Come on Lo, Ian wants a few pics.

Loren: Okay.

Loren and Eddie take a few pictures for Ian. After they finish. Eddie decides that he wants to post a picture of him and Loren announcing their engagement. Eddie posts a tweet with the picture:

"The real Eddie Duran: She said yes! I am officially the luckiest man alive! All because of Loren Tate. The future Mrs. Duran!"

Loren smiled when she saw the tweet. She posted the picture and a tweet too:

"Loren Tate: I am so happy! I am the luckiest girl ever! I am the future Mrs. Eddie Duran!"

Eddie smiled and kissed Loren. Pretty soon everyone would know about their engagement.

They celebrated for a while then they decided it was time to rehearse.

**Hey Guys and Gals! I will post another chapter this evening! Xoxo Kenzie!**


End file.
